


Blue Neighborhood

by kingdomforroyals



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 and 18, 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Build up, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Family Drama, First Time, Fond Harry, Friendship, Hand Jobs, High School, I take my time writing so be patient, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Kisses, M/M, Sexual Content, Some pining, Step-Brothers, Sweet, Teenagers, Virginity, Young, fluffy harry, fluffy louis, fond, fond louis, larry are high school sweethearts basically, they do the sex eventually, this is my first Larry story so be nice, very nice ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomforroyals/pseuds/kingdomforroyals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Harry has been enthralled by 18 year old Louis ever since he's moved into the neighborhood. Captured by his blue eyes and confident personality, Harry knows he would do anything for Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madness

**Author's Note:**

> A cute, fluffy story with a bit of smut ;)

My lungs burned. My throat was so dry it hurt when I took a breath. The cold air was making my nose runny, my eyes water and my cheeks numb. The cold made it easier, though. I was heating up, but it wasn't bothering me like it would if were summer. The fall air made it bearable.

"Pick up your feet, mate!" Niall yells, his feet moving so fast they were a blur.

I don't usually run. As you can tell. Niall tells me that my routine is sloppy. My breathing isn't right, and I started out sprinting instead of pacing myself. It's the same exact thing my gym teacher told me when we had to run the mile.

I wanted to stop. I feel like if I turned one more corner then I would pass out.

Niall played for our schools football team. That's why he's twenty feet ahead of me, running like he's on a sugar high. He runs everyday, works out twice a week at the gym and wastes it all by eating the greasiest food I've ever seen.

Niall has been waking me up at 4 in the morning for the past two days for a "small run". I don't know why. Maybe he wants company, or he just liked watching me suffer. But I don't think Niall knows what the hell a "small run" means.

Thankfully, we turn one last corner and Starbucks comes into view. The only Starbucks open 24/7 here in Sheffield. After Niall is done running he comes here, relaxes and orders coffee before running back home and getting ready for school. I don't know how he's so energetic at school when he wakes up so early, maybe it's the running or the coffee. One thing I do know is that the running isn't making me as energetic as he is.

I stop in front of the Starbucks door with my hands on my knees and my chest heaving up and down as my curls stick to my forehead, the cold air makes it frizz up. The thin, black headband I had on wasn't doing its job at all.

"Jesus, I didn't know you were this outta shape." Niall says, putting his hand on my back and giving me sympathetic pats.

I shake my head, still struggling for air. I dig my hand into my pocket and pull out my inhaler, I take a couple of puffs then put it back into my pocket.

"You seemed to forget an important factor, Ni." I say, taking a big breath and standing up straight afterwards.

"Oh." Niall says, sheepish. "Forgot about that."

I wipe the sweat from my forehead. "You've known me for five years."

"You know my memory's not that good. Plus, you never use your inhaler." Niall says, pushing the door open and waking through. I follow after him, the warmth making me shudder.

"Yeah, until now. I almost died." I say, pushing him to the side.

Niall grins. "You'll get used to it."

We go to the counter to order.

"Like hell I will."

"Soon we'll be running 10 miles."

"You're insane." I scoff. "I'll probably collapse on the ground and die as soon as we hit four miles."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Niall rolls his eyes.

I don't reply because it's time to tell the barista our orders. Niall orders his coffee, I stick to the status quo–for the season–and order a pumpkin spice latte along with a blueberry muffin since I probably won't eat breakfast when I get home. I'll be too busy catching up on the sleep Niall took away from me.

When we get our orders, we sit down at one of the tables in the corners by the window.

"I'm moving." Niall tells me.

"What?" Where?" I ask with shock. Niall never told me he was moving, he didn't mention it until now. I was kind of worried.

"Not far. Just down the street from where I already live." He says and I sigh in annoyance.

"You could've just said that instead of making me think you were moving moving." I take a bite out of my muffin and give him a look.

"I am though." He says.

"Why are you moving down the street? Isn't that just a hassle?"

"Isn't moving always a hassle, though? Packing, boxes, making sure nothing breaks or else mum'll get mad and pop a blood vessel." He rolls his eyes.

"Well, of course it's a hassle." I say. "But, like, why move down the street? What's wrong with your house now?"

"The boss is carryin' a bun in her oven." He says.

I scrunch up my nose. "What?"

"You don't know that saying?" Niall asks.

"That sounds like a euphemism for sex."

Niall's eyes widens and he slaps me across the head. "Harry!"

"What? That's what it sounds like!" I whine and rub my head.

"You dirty pig. That's me mum your talking about." He scowls.

"Just tell me what you really mean. Jeez." I mutter.

"Mum's pregnant." He says. "She wants a nursery for the baby and our house only has two bedrooms."

"Oh." I say, dumbfounded. I feel dumb for thinking "bun in her oven" secretly meant sex. I blame my hormonal, teenage mind. "Well, tell her I said congratulations. And don't tell her that thing I said earlier. I think waking up at an inhumane hour these past two days is finally getting to me."

Niall rolls his eyes. "Always so dramatic."

"My life is basically a soap opera, Niall." I joke.

Niall laughs, blue eyes filled with brightness. His eyes were always filled with brightness. Niall was just an all-around happy guy.

"Louis' coming back home today." Niall says a few minutes later, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Louis was Niall's step-brother. His mum married Louis' dad almost 10 years ago. Louis was a year older than us. He left last week with his sister Félicité to visit their mum in Doncaster.

My cheeks heat up as I sip my coffee and try to appear nonchalant. "I know."

"He might be at school, dunno. Depends on how much sleep he got the night before." Niall says, chin in hand as he watches my reaction.

"Hopefully he's there." I mumble, my cheeks heating up exceptionally.

Niall grins. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, too."

I hide the smile threatening to show on my face. "Hmph."

"Alright. We gotta hurry up and get outta here if you wanna catch up on your sleep." Niall says with a chuckle and takes a sip of his hot beverage.

"Aw. You think of me." I put on a grin.

"How can I not when you're constantly complaining?" He questions with a smirk.

"That was romantic a second ago. Now you've ruined it."


	2. Miss

The second I got home, I went straight to my room where my baby girl was curled up on my bed. I smile, almost forgetting the aching in my calves.

She pokes her head up as I take off my sweaty clothes and climb into bed with only my boxer briefs on.

I scoop her into my arms and look over to the corner of the room where her bowl was empty. She always ate so fast. She licks my nose and I move my head away. I needed to spray her mouth again, the new food I was giving her caused really bad breath.

I kiss her forehead and lay her down next to me as I go under the warm blankets.

I fall asleep petting Bella's soft belly.

-

Gemma wakes me up an hour later. She tells me to get ready for school. I seemed to have slept through my alarm. Bella wasn't where I had last seen her, she somehow ended up under the covers by my feet.

Now I was walking down the stairs towards the kitchen where mum was making breakfast and Gemma sat on her phone.

"Good morning, love." She pulls me in and kisses my forehead. I kiss her cheek.

"Morning." I say. "What're you making?"

"Sausage and eggs. I made you some tea as well." She replies, flicking her head towards the stove where a kettle sat with steam coming out from the top of it.

I grin. "Thank you."

She nods, a delighted smile on her face as I walk over to the stove and pour myself a cup of tea. I take a seat across from Gemma at the table.

"Had fun on your run this morning?" Gemma smiles at me.

"Absolutely not." I frown. "My entire body hurts."

"It's worth it though, don't you think? You're getting in shape." She says as mum lays down a plate of food in front of me and Gemma, then gets one for herself and sits down with us.

"How's Niall by the way?" Mum asks. "I heard he was moving."

"Just down the street." I say. "Did you know that Maura's pregnant?"

"Yes. She told me about a month ago." Mum says with a nice smile. "I'm happy for her."

"Well, I heard that Louis' back in town." Gemma says, glancing at me with a grin.

I shove eggs in my mouth and silently glare at her.

"Oh, is he?" Mum says in fake surprise, also looking at me with the same look Niall gave me not long ago.

I have the urge to crawl in a hole to get away from their suggestive looks. I quickly scarf down the rest of my breakfast and grab my school bag from the floor. "I'll be waiting outside." I muffle out and walk out the door before one of them can shout out anything that'll make me choke on the food in my mouth.

My cheeks are red when I look at myself in the car mirror and for once I wished I didn't have such pale skin.

Gemma comes out the house five minutes later with a smug smile. I glared at her, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut.

She unlocks the doors with a roll of her eyes. We get in the car and she starts driving me to school.

Not long after, we arrive at the front of my school and I open the door to get out.

"Tell Louis I said hi." Gemma says to me and I huff as I get out her car and watch her drive off to University.

Not even a minute later I feel someone hit my head from behind me. I grimace and turn around to find Zayn and Liam standing there.

"What're you doing starin' at the road for, Harry?" Zayn asks me, an amused smile on his face.

"Why'd you have to hit me so hard?" I frown.

"We wanted to get your attention." Liam says. "Let's get inside, it's cold."

Zayn bumps his hip into me as we walk inside the building. "Louis s'not gonna be in school today."

I frown, feeling disappointment. "Why not?"

"Niall texted this morning saying Louis didn't want to wake up." Liam explains.

"Why? Is something wrong with him?" I can't help but ask.

"No. He's just a lazy ass." Zayn snorted.

I purse my lips. "Niall didn't tell me."

"Well did you check your phone? Cus' I texted you but you didn't reply." Zayn raises an eyebrow.

With furrowed eyebrows, I pull my phone out from my jacket and press the home button. The screen didn't light up and that's when I remembered that I had turned it off after coming home from the run with Niall. No wonder my alarm didn't go off this morning.

"I forgot I turned it off." I mumble. I turn it on and stuff it back into my pocket.

"Of course you did." Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Is Niall staying home, too?" I ask.

"Nah. His bus is just always late." Zayn says.

"I don't understand why he takes the bus. He has a car." I shake my head. Niall always insisted on taking the bus even though his family had three cars, his dad's car, Louis' car and his own car. It made no sense why he liked taking the bus.

"I stopped trying to understand why Niall does what he does a long time ago." Liam says.

"Same here." Zayn agrees.

-

School goes by quick. I'm disappointed that I didn't get to see Louis today after a really long week of not seeing him.

He had texted me a few times while he was in Doncaster but not as much as I would've liked, but I guess that's understandable since he was spending time with his mum.

My family and friends seemed to take notice that I had more than friendly feeling for Louis. I didn't know if Louis knew, though. We hang out a lot, at school sometimes but mostly when he comes over to my house. I first met Louis when I moved to the neighborhood five years ago. He and Niall live three houses away from me.

One day I was on my lawn with Gemma and her old dog, Ralph, when I saw the two of them strolling around the neighborhood kicking a football around. I noticed Niall first because of his brightly bleached hair that almost blinded me, then I noticed Louis a second later and realized that I was staring at his for far too long. It was like Louis could feel me staring because he turned around and met eyes with me.

I remember awkwardly looking down and fidgeting with the freshly cut grass blades. A minute later I heard them walking up to us. Gemma–being the embarrassing older sister she was–greeted them with a bright smile and began asking so much questions I couldn't even keep up. Although I was grateful she talked so much because I learned that his name was Louis.

Gemma introduced me as her "younger brother Harry" and I mentally groaned. I remember feeling so embarrassed when I talked to Louis. I don't know why, but I felt like I was talking to someone way more amazing than me–which is still true–even though I didn't know anything about him other than his name and that he was from Doncaster.

Louis was nice. He talked with confidence, talked like he knew everything about anything. He talked to me like I was already his friend and I sat there absorbing every word he said with fascination. I didn't know how somebody could be so confident in meeting new people. I was terrible at talking with new people. That's why it took me a full year to be myself around him. And if it were possible, by the time it took my to me fully myself with him, I had fallen in deeper fascination with him.

I found it especially cool that he was in a higher year than me and he actually liked hanging around me and wasn't embarrassed by the fact that I was younger than him.

Many people would say my obsession over Louis is unhealthy and I would agree with them. It's totally unhealthy. I've never been so interested in someone, never been so impressed with the smallest things that they did. I've never wanted someone as bad as I wanted Louis.

It sucked sometimes, having a crush on a guy. Around school I'd see Louis hanging around with pretty girls. It hurt but I managed. But I haven't seen him with girls lately, he's only been hanging around the group–also known as Niall, Liam, Zayn and I–and sometimes went to parties with his friend Oli who I didn't really like much. I'm sure he's a nice guy but I've seen the way he treated the girls in school.

"Harry." Zayn's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I blink a couple of times and look at him. "Yeah?"

"We're at your house." He says.

I look out the window and see that we're parked right in front of my house.

"Oh. Sorry." I mumble and open the door to get out. "Thanks." I say to Doniya who nods in appreciation. I looks over to Zayn. "See you tomorrow."

He gives me a crooked grin. "Tell Louis to bring his ass to school tomorrow."

"Okay." I furrow my eyebrows, confused. He could just call or text Louis and tell him himself. I step back from the window and allow them to drive away.

I walk inside, the door was unlocked which meant my mum was home.

"Hello, love." Mum says, appearing from the kitchen with Bella in her arms. She comes up to me and kisses my forehead. "How was school?"

"Fine. Not much happened." I shrug, smiling at Bella and softly petting her head. "How was work?"

"About the same." She smiles.

"Hm." I smile, continuing to pet Bella as she purrs.

"Go upstairs and relax while I get dinner ready, okay? Gemma will be home soon." She says.

I nod and kiss her cheek quickly before climbing the stairs. I was a bit tired. The run this morning drained the life out of me although the one hour sleep helped a little at keeping me awake during school. I'd probably sleep until dinner was ready.

When I enter my bedroom that was all the way at the end of the hallway, I almost jump out of my body when I see Louis sitting on my bed reading a book. I let out a half startled, half excited gasp. Louis puts down the book and grins at me, pleased with my reaction.

"Hey, babe." He greets, making the palms of my hands sweat with nerves.

"Hi." I say, uncharacteristically quiet.

Louis raises his eyebrow at me and stands up from my bed. "No hug?"

My face breaks out into a grin. "Of course."

"Then why aren't you hugging me right now?" He questions, a small smirk on his lips and I'm in front of him in one long stride, my arms immediately around his back.

I almost forgot how small he was. My back was hunched a bit so I could wrap him in my arms and so he could hug me back. My nose pressed into his feather soft hair that smelled of coconut. He squeezed me tightly, making me grin some more.

"I missed you a lot." He says, his lips very close to my ear.

I blush, happy to hear him say it. "I missed you, too." Quite a lot, actually.


	3. Marvel

I was still a little shocked. Shocked but happy as Louis sat next to me on my bed, telling me about his week in Doncaster. He told me that he saw his old friends that he hadn't seen in awhile. He seemed pretty happy about that.

"Niall tells me your running with him now." He says, raising an eyebrow.

I nod, loose strands of hair falling in my face and I push them back. "Three miles for the past two mornings."

Louis makes a face, chuckling. "Sheesh. Why? You're not on the football team."

I shrug. "I think he doesn't want to run alone. I don't mind. It's tiring, but I'll still run with him."

"Aw, how romantic." Louis juts his bottom lip out.

My lips turn into a smile. "That is until he makes me run more than four miles. Then I'm out."

Louis leans on his elbow, his arm almost touching mine. "If you quit on him, then he'll make me run with him."

"You're supposed to run anyway." I say because Louis was on the football team, he was the captain.

"I'm already in shape." He scoffs playfully.

I cock an eyebrow at him and poke his stomach. "Oh, really?"

He gapes at me, eyes wide. "You twat. What're you trying to say? I'm totally fit."

I grin, cheeks lifting. "I was joking."

"So you agree." He says.

"Agree with what?"

"You agree with me that I'm fit." He replies, putting his chin in his palm and smiling at me.

I cross my arms over my chest and lean back on the headboard, cheeks warming up. "Guess so."

Louis sits up so he was on his knees, an excited smile on his face. "Wanna see something?"

I wasn't surprised at how quickly he went from one subject to another. Louis was very easily distracted.

"Yeah. What is it?" I ask, for some reason a nervous feeling was heavy in my stomach.

Louis lifts his shirt, revealing his small, tan waist. He pulls his shirt up until his ribcage was exposed along with the small tattoo on the side of his ribcage. It was a small smiley face, the outside was a bit pink.

I look up at him, surprised. "You got a tattoo?"

Louis grins. "Yeah. Got it with some of the lads the second night I was home. Hurt like shit even though it was so small."

"Wow." Is all I can say. I've never known anyone with tattoos. I was scared to get one myself, too afraid it would hurt.

"Do you like it?" He asks, a tiny smile on his face.

Louis' always so confident, that's what drew me to him. The fact that he could do whatever he wanted and not regret it and not care what other people thought of him. In the five years I've known Louis I've never heard him ask someone for approval. He's always so sure of his decisions.

But he didn't seem so sure about this one. He stared at me with a nervous smile he tried to hide and his eyes held something in them that was only there when he asked me things like this.

I look down at his ribcage, then back up at him and smile encouragingly. "Love it."

He grins, pleased with my approval. "Don't tell Niall. He'll get mad and'll probably tell my dad."

"My lips are sealed." I say and glance at the tattoo again before he drops his shirt and sits back down with his legs crossed. "So, what's the significance?"

Louis shrugs. "I was kinda drunk and I wanted one." He raises his eyebrows at Harry, a smirk on his lips. "Kinda stupid, huh?"

"Completely stupid." Harry rolls his eyes, fixing his fringe.

Louis chuckles and stands to his feet, he walks over to the window and looks out of it. "Niall's walking over here."

"He is?" I ask, confused. I reach into my pockets and take out my phone and sure enough there's a text from Niall.

 **Niall:** ay, louis over at your house? i wanna come over

 **Niall:** mums talkn bout baby stuff with her lady friends. its gross

"Oh. He texted me five minutes ago." I said, putting my phone in charge and setting it on the bedside table. "Said he was gonna come over."

Louis sighs. He leans against the window and stares at the door and stays quiet. I stare at him with furrowed brows.

Two minutes later, the door opens and my mum and Niall greet each other, mum laughs at something obnoxious Niall probably said. Less than a minute later, Niall walks through my door, a grin on his face.

"Hey." He says, pulling out a drawer on the bedside table and pulling out a bag of sweets I keep there whenever I don't feel like going downstairs for food.

"Hi." I say, throwing Louis a glance that he catches. He smirks at me, confusing me further.

"Your mum said that dinners ready and that Lou and I can stay." Niall says, giving me a smile as he looks up from the bag of sweets.

"Gemma's here?" I ask.

"In her room." Niall mumbles as he shoves a chocolate covered biscuit in his mouth.

"Actually, I gotta get back home and take care of something." Louis says as he pushes himself off of the windowsill. "See you tomorrow, Harry."

I hide my frown and nod at him. I think he expected me to say something because he stands there staring at me for a minute.

"Uh, yeah. See you tomorrow." I say, stammering a bit.

Niall looks between us with a quirked eyebrow.

"Don't stay out late, Niall." Louis says as he passes Niall to head to the door.

Niall rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

Louis chuckles and glances at me once more before leaving. Niall puts down the bag and waits until the door is heard being shut downstairs.

"Something happen before I get here?" He asks, arms crossed over his chest as a look of concern washes over his face.

"No. We were just talking, I don't know.." I shrug. I clear my throat and scratch my head. "Let's go downstairs."

Niall nods and the two of us walk downstairs.

Mum is in the dining room, setting the table.

"Smells delicious, Anne." Niall grins.

She smiles. "Thank you, love," she looks at me, "Harry, can you call your sister?"

I nod and head upstairs to Gemma's room. I knock on the door before entering.

"Come downstairs and eat." I say to her. She was painting her nails while watching something on her laptop. "What're you doing?"

"Painting my nails." She says.

"Why? You don't like painting your nails." I ask her.

She shrugs and looks down. She closes the top on the nail polish and gets up from her bed. "Girls just wanna have fun, Harry." She says with an annoying grin.

"God, I hate you." I groan.

"Love you, too, lil' bro."


	4. We

"Gemma! Jesus Christ, hurry up." I bang on the door, frustrated. I've been doing this for ten minutes.

"I'm almost done! Quite banging on the door!" She shouts over the noise of the shower.

"Mum!" I yell down the stairs.

"Just use my bathroom, Harry!" She yells back.

"My toothbrush is in there." I groan.

"Harry, please." She sighs. "Just hurry up so you're not late."

I glare at the bathroom door before walking into my mums bedroom with my towel.

It doesn't take long for me to shower and brush my teeth with the spare toothbrush under the sink. When I get out mums bathroom, I see Gemma walking out the bathroom with a tower wrapped around her head and another under her arms. I glare at her.

"Should've woke up earlier." She says, shrugging and walking in to her room and closing the door shut.

I scoff and roll my eyes, feeling a bit frustrated as I walk into my own room and get dressed.

Niall had made me run again this morning, promising that next week we wouldn't have to run because he was going to be running the track at school with Liam all next week. I was happy when he said that, relishing in the fact that I wouldn't have to wake up so early in the morning.

But knowing that still didn't lift my spirits. I felt grumpy. I know I'm still grumpy now. I couldn't sleep last night for some reason. I stayed up, twisting and turning in my bed all night. I played with Bella for a little while until she got tired of me and walked to the corner of the room, curled up against the wall and slept there, completely avoiding the little bed I bought her when she was a baby. After she left me alone in bed I began surfing the web, ending up on the wrong side of YouTube as I found myself watching a woman crack eggs with her boobs.

It was horrible. I knew I had school in the morning and I watched as the hours flew by in seconds. Pretty soon I was putting on my running clothes and meeting Niall outside my house.

When I got home, I slept for an hour then was woken up by Gemma telling me it was time to get ready for school. I laid in bed for 10 minutes considering staying home for the day.

"Harry, come down for breakfast." Mum knocks on my door.

"All right." I sigh and tie up my sneakers. I grab my phone and school bag and head to the door.

Mum had made pancakes and bacon. She tells me my tea is on the stove. I pour myself tea and sit down in my usual spot next to Gemma who's already eating.

I kick her foot under the table, a frown set on my face. "Why'd you take so long in the shower?" I ask her with a little bit of an attitude.

She gives me a look. "I was taking a shower."

I narrow my eyes at her. I study her outfit. She was dressed slightly differently today and her usual wavy hair was straightened. She also has on some makeup.

"Who're you dressing up for?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

She furrows her brows at me. "No one. What, I can't dress up for myself now? Sexist son of a–"

"Gemma." Mum sighs.

"He's being sexist!" She scoffs.

"No, I'm not." I defend myself. "You've never went to school looking like this. And you were doing your nails last night."

"Look who's playing detective. Wanna pull up some more evidence or you want me to give you more proof that I'm a girl?" She snaps.

"Harry, leave your sister alone." Mum says to me, rolling her eyes at our childish bickering.

"I'm only teasing, dunno why she has to take it so seriously." I say, "must be PMSing." I mutter.

Gemma glares at me.

"Harry." Mum scolds me.

"Sorry." I mumble while chewing on the bacon.

Mum sighs. "What's gotten into you two this morning?"

"It's just sibling banter, Mum. Right, Gems?" I give Gemma a fake grin.

Gemma doesn't play along. "Harry's only acting like a twat because Louis didn't stay over last night."

I gape at her, taken back by her comment. "What?"

"You're mad because Louis left yesterday." She smirks.

I feel the tips of my ears get hot. I narrow my eyes. "That's not true. Shut the hell up."

"Harry." Mum snaps at me. "Stop now."

"Tell her to stop! She started it!" I semi-shout, pointing at Gemma.

"I wasn't the one being sexist!" Gemma scoffs, glaring back at me.

"You're such a–"

"Harry!" Mum yells.

I don't listen to her because Gemma and I are shouting at each other, drowning out mums empty threats. I don't know what I'm shouting at Gemma, but it makes her upset and she cusses at me, causing mum to get up from the table and grab me by the arm, hauling me away from the table.

"Gemma, go to school." Mum tells her, nudging me away from her.

I look at mum with incredulous eyes. "What–I need a ride to school."

"I'll drive you. Now be quiet, please." She gives me a warning glare, daring me to question her. I keep quiet and slump against the kitchen counter.

Gemma gives me a nasty look before grabbing her bag and walking out the door with haste, the door slamming shut behind her.

Mum sighs, closing her eyes for a second before they land on me. "Seriously, Harry? Why'd you have to aggravate her like that?"

I cross my arms over my chest and frown. "She took it too seriously. I was only joking."

Mum grabs her keys off the hook and gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay? Why are you acting like this this morning?"

"I'm fine. It won't happen again." I mumble.

"Good." She says, "I haven't seen you two fight like that in years."

I purse my lips. "Sorry."

-

"I'll be working late tonight. I'll leave money for pizza on the kitchen counter, okay?" Mum says as she stops in front of my school.

I nod.

"Try not to kill each other, yeah?" She gives me a pleading look.

I roll my eyes. "Okay."

She nods and kisses my forehead. I give her a tiny smile before grabbing my school bag from the floor. I open the car door and step out. I give mum a small wave as I step away from the car.

"Love you." She says and then drives away.

I drop my hand and the small smile as I start walking towards the school doors.

I don't make it past the two front steps before I feel fingers digging into my side.

I turn around with a scowl, slapping away the hands. "Piss off."

The three of them give me looks. Louis smirks.

"Ooh, someone's mad." He taunts, rolling his eyes. He stands next to me and nudges my hip with his.

I purse my lips.

"Who got Mister Smiles upset?" Zayn asks, with a fake pout.

"Shut up." I sigh and turn away from them. They follow me as I walk up the stairs.

"Probably Gems." Louis says. "It's Gemma isn't it?"

I ignore them. My friends were the worst people to be around whenever I was angry. They just tease and made fun of me until I give in and crack a smile. I wanted to stay angry a bit longer.

"Guess what?" Liam says.

"Hm?" I say, not really paying attention to them as I reach my locker and try to put in the combination.

"Fine, if you're not gonna guess we'll just tell you." Liam huffs, sounding slightly annoyed.

"There's a game tonight." Zayn says, putting an arm around Louis' shoulders so he could lean over him and look at me.

"Yeah? I already know that." I tell him, closing my locker after putting the books I didn't need today in. I turn around to face them.

"You coming? There's a party after." Zayn raises his dark eyebrows at me, giving Louis a grin I didn't understand.

"A party. Who's throwing it?" I ask even though I know I'm not going to go anyway.

"Jett. Some guy on the team." Liam says.

I nibble on the inside of my cheek and shake my head. "Can't go."

Louis speaks for the first time in what seems too long for him to keep quiet. "Why not? Too busy? Can't hang out with your friends? Tell us, Harry, what're you doing tonight?" He gives me a small smirk, raising his eyebrows in a challenging way.

I roll my eyes at his dramatics which he was known for. Louis wasn't Louis without the overdramatic reactions. "My mum won't be home tonight. Dunno if Gemma'll be home since it looks like she's going on a date–"

"Baby girl's going on a date with someone? What's the blokes name?" Liam asks, eyes narrowed.

"She's not gonna date you, Liam." Zayn snorts.

"You never know." Liam defends.

"She's never gonna date you, Li," Louis says, giving Liam a look before focusing back on me, "you were saying?"

"Mums outta town and–"

"Mister Smiles has to hold down the fort." Zayn interrupts, smartly.

"Yeah, guess so." I sigh.

"We should move the party to your house then." Liam suggests with a grin.

I snort.

"Kidding." He laughs.

"You're coming to the game, though." Louis says to me, not really asking.

"Yeah, course. Just not the party." I say. 

I despised parties. People talk about them like they're everything but every single one of em's the exact same. If I go to a party, it's most likely only for the free food or because one of the boys guilt tripped me.

Louis smiles at that, satisfied with my answer because he doesn't beg me to come to the party.

A second later the bell rings and we start walking to our classes.

I realized that I wasn't as angry as I was when I left the house this morning. I knew it had to do with the boy that was animatedly arguing with Zayn about who was the better Marvel super hero.


	5. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this story! Thank you so much!

I come back home after school and the first thing I do is take my clothes off until I'm only in my boxers and climb into bed, under the warm covers.

I'm drifting off to sleep when I feel a sandpaper-like-tongue on my nose. I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my face around.

"Bella." I whine, my voice slower than usual due to almost falling into unconsciousness. "Your mouth stinks."

She obnoxiously climbs over my head, stumbling a bit and falling backwards until she stands on the side of my face, leaning down so she could see my face. She meows quietly, blowing her Fancy Feast breath all over my face.

"Bella, please." I groan. I gently push her off my head and quickly put the covers over my head so she doesn't bother me anymore. She tries to look for an opening but doesn't find one so she scurries away.

I let out a sigh and allow my eyes to shut.

-

It's 7:00 p.m. when I arrive at school with Zayn and Liam.

I feel refreshed, much better than this morning. I didn't feel like passing out every time I stood up or even took a breath. But if I wanted to make sure I went to sleep later tonight, than I'd have to take a sleeping pill. I don't think it's healthy nor smart to go to school with an hour of sleep.

"Hey!" Niall grins, running up to us with Louis right behind him. "You guys came."

"Duh." Liam says. "Where else would we be?"

"Home, sleeping." Zayn mumbles. He looked like he just woke up from a nap, too.

I wanted to agree but don't when I see Louis grinning at me.

"Mister Smiles is finally living up to his name." He says, making me realize that I was grinning back at him. His enthusiasm was contagious.

"I took a nap," I say sheepishly, "sorry, I won't be a dick anymore."

"Can't say the same for myself." Zayn grumbles, a sleepy look on his face.

"Why would you even stay up so late at night when you know you have to come to this place the next morning?" Louis asks, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wasn't like I wanted to stay up." I scowl at him. He gives me a small grin.

"So, Harry, did ya ask your mum if you can go to the party?" Niall interrupts whatever Louis was gonna say.

"No," I say distastefully, "I don't even want to go."

"Harry." Niall whines.

I shrug.

"Well, if the party's shit we'll just come to your house and chill." Louis says.

"Yeah, and put out popcorn and candy just in case we do come." Liam tells me.

"Sure." I say. I wasn't going to do that.

"Tomlinson! Horan! Get your asses over here!" Coach Johnson shouts, waving his arm over to the field.

Louis turns to him and tells him they'll be there. "Wish us luck boys." He turns to us and grins smugly. Like he knew they were already going to win. With Louis on the team, they most likely will win.

Liam and Zayn say good luck, then make their way to the front rows that were somehow always free.

"Good luck." I say to Niall with a smile. "Let's pray all those running sessions in the mornings will pay off." 

He laughs loudly and slaps my arm before running off towards the field.

I feel my cheeks heat up before I even realize Louis staring at me.

"What?" I mumble, feeling oddly out of place with him staring at me like that.

He grins. "I'm waiting for my good luck."

"Oh." I say, dumbfounded, "good luck. Break a leg–or, wait–don't break a leg, actually. That wouldn't be good..."

He laughs, blue eyes crinkling the way they do when he truly laughs. He subtly licks his lips before nodding. "See you after the game. You better be the first to give me a hug after we win or else this friendship is over."

I grin and nod. "Okay. I'll be waiting over there with my hug then." I say, flicking my head towards where Zayn and Liam were sitting.

"I want it to be a warm hug, too." He says, eyes narrowing playfully. "And about a minute long–"

"High maintenance." I mumble, laughing when he widens his eyes at me. "I'm kidding. I'll be the first to give you the warmest, longest hug, okay?"

"Make that a promise." He says, holding his pinkie out.

I blush. My pinkie links with his and then I look at him with my eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

-

They win the game. 4-1.

It was ridiculous. The whole crowd went wild. Screaming and chanting and throwing popcorn when Louis scored the last goal. Liam wanted to join in on the fun with the crowd and dumped all his popcorn on my head, the hot kettles going down my shirt and burning me.

The three of us go out the the field, the part of the field that we were talking with Niall and Louis before.

A grin takes place on my face when I see Louis running towards me with his arms open. He crashes into me, almost knocking me over. I hug him back, his back sweaty from running around the field for almost three hours.

"We did it!" He yells over the roaring of the crowd and the team. "We fucking did it, Haz!"

I laugh, my heart warming due to his genuine excitement. I nod and squeeze him in reply.

A second later, the rest of the boys engulf us in a group hug, jumping and shouting.

-

When I get home, I try to sleep. It was early, well, kind of, it was 10 o'clock. But I knew if I slept any later, I wouldn't get much sleep. I couldn't sleep, which was no surprise.

The boys went to the "after party", asking me again if I wanted to go. I shook my head and told Zayn to drive me home. I congratulated Louis and Niall on the game then left with Zayn and Liam. Liam always has to go wherever Zayn goes, I have no idea why. The two are inseparable.

Gemma wasn't home, although I didn't expect her to be judging by this morning. I hoped she would be home, though. I wanted to apologize.

Honestly, I don't know what had gotten into me this morning. I was just angry angry and Gemma was the easiest person to take my anger out on because she's my sister. I didn't like it. I knew I hurt her feelings although she would never admit to that. She's a tough girl, she would never tell me if I actually hurt her feelings. She was like me, she hid her feelings quite often. But at the same time she wasn't me because she spoke her mind when she wanted to. She didn't take anyone's bullshit. She'll call you out on anything.

I sigh and go back downstairs to the kitchen, taking the money mum left this morning. I didn't eat anything today besides breakfast and lunch and I was feeling hungry.

As I ordered the pizza, I opened a can of Fancy Feast for Bella, making her run down the stairs when she top of the can popped open.

"Fatty." I mumble when she doesn't even come up for a breath and just continues to munch down on the smelly cat food.

I go back to the living room and turn the tv on, making sure the thick wool blanket covered my body. The only programs airing were late night tv shows and dramas that weren't that interesting to me.

We had a SmartTV, so I didn't have to suffer and go through all the channels to look for something half decent to watch. I click on the Netflix button on the remote and search for any good movies.

I end up watching some romantic comedy.

The pizza comes 20 minutes later. It's a kid from my school. I recognize him because he sits in front of me in Chemistry.

We have a small conversation about the game. He asked who won since he wasn't at the game because he was working. I told him our school won. He tells me to tell Louis congratulations. I pay him and say thank you and good night.

I don't realize how hungry I am, but then I hear my stomach rumbling when I put a slice of pizza on a plate.

I eat five slices in less than an hour.

The doorbell rings an hour later. I walk over to it and open it, feeling a bit sluggish. I thought it was Gemma at the door, making me feel nervous for some reason. But it was Louis behind the door.

"Louis?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Hey," he grins, "let me in?"

I open the door wider and let him in. A cold breeze hits me and I quickly close the door so the heat inside the house doesn't go to waste.

Louis is heading towards the sofa so I follow him. He grabs a slice of pizza and makes himself comfortable on the sofa. I sit next to him.

"Was the party shit?" I ask him, bringing my knees up to my chest and pushing my hair out of my face.

"No," he says, "I was just really bored. Wanted to see what you were doing."

I look towards the TV then back at him. "Well. You're probably gonna want to go back to the party soon. Nothing exciting here."

"Yeah, probably, huh?" He snorts and laughs. "Plus, they didn't have any heat there, I was freezing my balls off."

"And the rest? They stayed?"

"No, they went to Liam's. I have no idea what they're doing there. Probably getting drunk." He says. "What're you watching? Put something good on."

I frown. "This is good."

"It's a Disney movie," he rolls his eyes, "Disney movies are never any good."

He reaches forward for the remote and exits out of the movie.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" He asks while looking for something good to watch.

"Nothing." I answer. I planned to stay after school to get some help on my homework since I was falling a bit behind, but if Louis wanted to do something, my education can wait.

"I was driving around last night and I found this place–I think they just recently built it, looks nice–but the food there is great. Very gourmet and cuisine-y." He tells me, giving me a lopsided smile. My eyes focus on his lips for a second. "We can go if you want. Just you and me though. I'm already growing tired of the lads."

"Sounds nice." I smile, delighted.

"Why're you so far? Come over here and cuddle me." He frowns, opening his arms.

I move closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder to hide my red cheeks and wide grin. His arm wraps around my shoulder, his soothing scent filling my nostrils. He reaches over for the wool blanket and drapes it over us.

I couldn't contain my happiness.


	6. Wetland

I think it was 1:30 am when I woke up. The house was pitch black, the only light coming from the Netflix suggestions on the TV. I blink, beyond tired. Louis is asleep too, curled up on the sofa, one arm pinning me to his side. I am so tempted to go back to sleep with him but I know I should wake Louis up so he can go home before his family worries too much.

"Lou." I whisper, my voice deeper than usual and filled with sleep. "Wake up." I say, and shake him a little.

He stirs, mumbling incoherent words and squeezes his eyes closed. He looked adorable, and my stomach did backflips when he tugged on my shirt to get me to lay with him. I wanted so badly to cuddle next to him again.

"Louis, it's late. You've got to get home before your dad thinks you've been kidnapped and calls the police." I say, siting up and pulling out of his hold much to his displeasure. He frowns, keeping his eyes closed.

"Mmm, Harry," he whines, "come back."

"Wake up."

He finally does, he opens his eyes and scowls as me. "What? Why're you disturbing the peace? What time is it?"

"It's 1:30. You gotta get home." I tell him.

"Getting rid of me that quickly? Afraid your mum'll come home and see what we're up to?" He smirks, rubbing his eye.

I roll my eyes but I blush anyway. I get up, switching the light on so I don't trip over something or step on Bella. My eyes sting a bit as I walk back to Louis.

"Get up lazy dog." I order.

Louis gives me a look before getting off the sofa with a grunt. He stretches, a small strip of skin showing as his shirt rises.

"Where're my shoes?" He asks, walking around me to go to the front door where he kicked his shoes off. I fix the blanket on the sofa and turn the TV off as he puts his jacket on. "Come lock the door, Harry."

I walk up to him, hand on the door knob.

"Don't forget about tomorr–well, today I guess. I'll pick you up after school." He says to me, a smile on his face.

I nod, my curls springing into my face. Louis immediately reaches over and pushes them back, a smile appearing on my face. He grins at me, then steps out the door.

"Text me when you're home, please." I tell him as he climbs down the steps.

"I'm driving home. No ones gonna kidnap me in my car." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but still. Text me okay?" I frown.

"Alright." He says and gets into his car. "Sleep tight, love."

"Goodnight." I wave as he starts his car and drives away.

I'm in my room as soon as I close the door, Bella gets up from the spot she's been in since I came home and follows me.

Ten minutes later I get a text from Louis.

 **Louis:** home sweet home :)

-

My legs burn as I put the key in the keyhole and unlock the door. I let out a huff of air and close the door behind me.

"Harry?"

I freeze, startled as my mum and Gemma come around the corner. They looked distressed, Gemma had tears in her eyes and mum looked frazzled.

"What's going on?" I question, feeling fear come over me even though I have no idea what happened.

"We need to go to the hospital." Mum says. She sounded scared, but she didn't show it.

"What? Why? Is someone hurt?" I worry. My eyes go to Gemma who wipes tears from under her eyes.

"It's gran. She's in the hospital." She sniffs.

I feel the color drain from my face, my hands start to shake and my mouth is open but no words seem to be coming out.

"How...is she...?" I croak out, eyes welling up.

"No, she isn't," mum says and I feel relief flood into me, "but she passed out. Vanessa called an ambulance and took they to the hospital. We need to get there now."

"Alright. Let's go." I say hurriedly.

-

I hate hospitals. Stepping into one just reminds me of the tragic death of my dad. I was 10 and Gemma was 13. I didn't know what was going on. I remember my teacher leading me outside the classroom with sadness in her eyes, she walked me to the office then mum came and picked me and Gemma up. Gemma was crying and I didn't understand why. We drove to the hospital and an hour later I found out that my dad had died from a tragic car accident. I cried. I threw a fit and demanded that they wake my dad up so we could take him home. Mum has to hold me so I wasn't able to kick at the waiting room chairs anymore. I was a mess. Mum was a mess and Gemma was a mess.

And here I am 6 years later, waiting on the Doctor to tell us if our grandma was okay.

My phone starts buzzing in my pocket and I pull it out.

"Hello?"

"Harry, where are you?" Louis asks, loud chatter behind him.

I rub my eyes and sit up from my slouched position. "I'm at the hospital."

"What? Did you just say—"

"Oi! Fuck off!" I hear Zayn scream and then Niall's laughter.

"Shut up." Louis snaps at them. "Harry, what'd you s—"

"Fuckin' walk mate!" Zayn shouts again, making me cringe. "Ay!"

"What's going on?" I question. "Why's he yelling so much?

"Fire drill and people are walking too slow." Louis explains. "What'd you say again?"

"I said I'm at the hospital." I repeat.

"Hospital? Why?"

"Harry's at the hospital?"

"What's happened again?"

"Jesus Christ, Liam. Get out me ear!" Louis groans.

"Louis, off the phone, please." A teacher says.

"Yeah, alright, one second," he mutters, "did you get hurt? What happened?"

"No, I'm fine. It's my grandma. I don't really know what's happened yet." I say, my thumbnail in between my teeth as I chew on it anxiously.

"Are you okay? Do you need me there? What should I bring? Food? You're probably starving if you've been there all morning." He rambles, a lot do shuffling in between his questions.

"No, no. It's fine. You're in school. Don't skip just to come here. And I already ate. It's fine." I assure him, actually worried he would get himself in trouble by walking out of school just to come here.

"You sure? I can leave. I want to. I'll keep you company." He asks.

"Yeah, it's fine. You can come here when school ends. I'll probably still be here."

He sighs. "Alright. Be careful, yeah? Tell Gems and Anne I said hi and that I love them. Tell granny I love her too. Love you as well, Harry. I love the whole Styles family. Be careful. Eat food. Don't cry so much. Drink water. Nap maybe. I'll see you soon. I've gotta go, Mr Richardson is throwing glares my way."

I can't help but stupidly grin. "Yeah. Okay. Don't get in trouble. Bye."

"Bye, babe." He says, then the call is over.

I put my phone back in my pocket and turn around to face Gemma who was sleeping, her feet on my lap. Her hair covers her face as she sleeps, her painted nails chipped and bitten. We seemed to have the same habit of biting our nails when we were anxious.

Mum was sitting near Gemma's head, quietly talking to our aunt Juliet. She had been strong the entire time.

Sometimes I think she tells herself she needs to be strong for me and Gemma because our dad isn't around anymore and because he was always the one that held the three of us together. She felt even more responsible for us after our dad died. She was very overprotective. I didn't mind, it wasn't like she stopped me from doing things because all I did was stay in the house unless I had to leave the house to go to school.

Gemma was more social after our dad died. It wasn't because he stopped her from going out with her friends and going to parties when he was alive, he actually encouraged us to be more social. She started to go out a lot more because the house was too depressing. I didn't interact with her like I used to, mum tried her hardest and best but she was sometimes off, too. The dynamic of our family was messed up that first year.

Then we moved. Mums sister—Juliet—lived here in Sheffield and told mum that her friend was a realtor and she could get us a house here. Mum agreed and told our grandma we were moving. We left Holmes Chapel and came to Sheffield. I was glad to have a new start—I would miss my friends of course, but I knew we needed the fresh start.

It worked out perfectly. Our family was a family again, we had breakfast together every morning and talked at dinners.

Gemma started acting normal again. She dated a boy named James for a year and a half, then they broke up. She told me it was mutual and that she wasn't that upset about it. She got into a good University and got a job near campus to pay for it.

Mum got transferred to the hospital we're in now. She took morning shifts during the weekday, but sometimes took the night shifts on the weekends. She was happier, she smiled and laughed more often.

I liked Sheffield when we arrived. I heard of it once or twice before but didn't really think much of it before moving. It was a small town. Three weeks after moving in I met my friends—Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam. I wasn't in a funk anymore. I went to gatherings Liam's mum invited us to, listened to the new music that Zayn introduced me to and got more involved with football because of Louis and Niall.

Then I started developing feelings for Louis. It didn't startle me as much as I think it should've. I talked to mum and Gemma and they explained everything to me. I told them I liked Louis and they said that it was normal. I accepted it and didn't push what I felt away. It was nice. Having a crush on someone mad life more exciting even though it had its downsides.

Whenever I saw Louis my heart would beat a bit faster and I would smile a lot more. I'm not a sad kid—but I am happier whenever Louis is around. The first half of the year of newly discovering my feelings were horrible. I didn't know what subtly was and if I did, I wasn't good at it. I stared a lot. I forgot where I was sometimes because I would be so focused on Louis.

For example, one time the five of us were in Liam's bedroom, Zayn and Niall were playing FIFA while Louis and Liam were talking about some topic I can't remember. Louis was sitting next to me, animatedly describing something to Liam. I remember that day very clearly due to the fact that Louis kept teasing me with his touches, he'd touch my hair and message my scalp, then he'd lean against me and would wrap his arm around my waist and stay like that for 10 minutes before smiling at me.

I stared a lot that day. Just stared, I didn't even say anything. I was just so focused on his face that I didn't even realize what was happening around me. I didn't even try to hide it because I was so smitten with him and all I wanted was to look at him.

Niall noticed. Then Zayn, then Liam. They teased me a lot when they first found out, cooing that we would look cute together. They don't tease me as much anymore and I'm grateful for that.

There was no doubt that Louis made me visibly more happy.


	7. Newly

I feel a tickle on my forehead while I sleep. My arms feel like jello so swatting away whatever was tickling me wasn't an option. I groan in annoyance.

"C'mon then, love. Wake up. I brought lunch."

I'm almost certain I'm dreaming when I hear Louis' voice. I feel my lips quirk up into a small smile.

"Harry." He speaks smoothly, voice as silky as real life Louis. "Hazza?"

He chuckles when I mumble his name, warm fingers gliding across my forehead.

"Wake up."

I soon realize I'm not dreaming when I feel lips press against my temple. My eyes open and I'm face-to-face with Louis. I blush.

"Hi."

"Hello, sleeping beauty." He grins. "How was your nap?"

"Okay." I answer and sit up, Louis sits down next to me. "I heard you say you have food."

He nods. "I got some food from that place we were going to go to today. Didn't want you to miss out on the best food you'll ever taste."

I smile and watch as he looks through the large bag of food. "You bought all that?"

"Yeah. For the rest of the family, too. I don't see them here at the moment though." He says, making me look around. He's right, my mum, Gemma nor aunt Juliet were in the waiting room. "I'm sure they'll be back." He reassures me after seeing the panic seep onto my face.

We start eating.

"So, they tell you what's wrong with your nan?" Louis asks, turning to look at me.

"Uh, they said she had a heart attack. I don't know...Doctor said she'll be fine." I mumble.

Louis nudges his knee with mine. "I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry."

I nod, looking away from his sparkly blue eyes. "When mum told me what happened I couldn't help but think she was...dead," the last word comes out reluctantly, "like it was too late to save her."

"But she's good. She's alive and well. The hospital is taking care of her and you don't need to think about that anymore." Louis says, voice quiet to match mine.

"It'll happen again. She's old. Vanessa says she has trouble breathing at night. This will happen again and I'm scared next time it won't go so well." I admit, tears filling my eyes.

"Harry. Look at me, please." He says.

I close my eyes temporarily and lift my head to look at him. He stares back at me with a soft smile, brushing back loose curls.

"She's going to be fine." He says, he cups my cheeks and presses a kiss to my forehead.

-

It's now Monday again. I spent the weekend going back and forth between my house and the hospital. The rest of the boys came and visited and even brought flowers. Louis tried staying with me both Saturday and Sunday but he's the captain of the football team and had responsibilities. I appreciated it though.

Saturday night he came to the hospital wearing his football uniform while carrying iced coffee from Starbucks. He handed me the cold cup with a grin and sat next to me and told me about his day at practice.

The hospital put us in a room connected to the one gran is being taken care of in. I've taken a couple of naps on the comfy hospital bed in there and have woken up to Louis sitting in a chair watching me. I never know when he visits, he just pops up out of nowhere.

I have school today. Mum didn't want me missing another day, she told me she'd call me if anything new happens involving gran. I worry a bit as I get dressed for school, it's a certain tendency I have. Worry about things out of my control.

Gemma wasn't home, she stayed with mum at the hospital. I skip breakfast. I didn't feel right eating without mum and Gemma here with me.

I feed Bella, kiss her a little then leave, locking up the house.

I was walking this morning. The school wasn't that far away and the weather wasn't that cold. As I'm about to cross the road a familiar looking car stops in front of me. I recognize it to be Louis' car.

"What're you doing, doofus?" He asks when the window is rolled all the way down.

"Walking?" I answer, bending down a bit so I can see Louis' face. He was wearing blue today and I couldn't help but get excited. Blue brings out his eyes so well, blue makes his already blue eyes such a darker blue color. My favorite color used to be red but after I met Louis it changed to blue. Gemma makes fun of me because of that. I miss what he says because I'm so focused on his eyes.

"You hear me? I said get in the car, love." He says, rolling those precious eyes.

I stumble forward with a word and get into his car. I place my bag on the floor and buckle up. I feel Louis' lips quickly press a kiss to my cheek, heating up my cold cheeks and tips of my ears.

"Call me whenever you don't have a ride. I don't want you walking alone, yeah?" He says to me as he starts driving.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumble.

It always surprises me how Louis can change my attitude. One word from him and I'm all mush, all soft and blushy. It's weird. Sometimes I think he's a wizard and somehow made me drink this love potion that's made me fall for him and that's made me become this love-struck boy. I like the feelings I get though. It's nice.

-

We're pulling in beside Zayn's car in the student parking lot pretty soon. 10 minutes until class starts.

"Did you eat?" Louis asks me as he gets his backpack from the backseat and I get mine from the floor.

"No."

"Why not?" Louis frowns. "Do you not feel well?"

"No, I'm fine, honestly. Just didn't have an appetite this morning." I tell him as we get out the car. Louis is by my side soon, arm wrapped around my back as he leads me into the school. My stomach tingles.

"Alright then. Maybe we can all go out and eat after school. Catch up." He suggests and I really want to go but all I can think of is my gran in the hospital.

"I've gotta get back to the hospital." I frown.

"No, you don't. Your mom said your nan is doing well and that you don't have to worry. So just go with us and have fun, yeah?" He lightly squeezes my side and gets closer to my face.

It'd be foolish of me to think I can say no to Louis.

I nod, lips pursed. "Okay."

He grins. "Good."

"The two lovebirds have arrived. Looking wonderful, lads." Zayn says as we near him and Liam.

I blush but Louis only pulls me in closer.

"Fuck off." He rolls his eyes at Zayn.

"Lovely as usual, I see." Zayn smirks, he looks over at me and smiles. "Hey Harry."

I smile back, blush still intact. "Hey." I say to both him and Liam. Louis and I are now standing in front of the two boys but he doesn't drop his arm, he seems to be getting closer and closer, half of the front of his body pressed against my back.

"What's wrong with Niall? He texted me a poop emoji and a sick face emoji early this morning." Liam says, looking worried which made me happy because it only reminds me of how caring everyone in the group really is. Even Zayn, he just shows it differently.

Louis snorts, the small amount of air that came out his nose moves a piece of my hair and tickles me, I wiggle a bit. "He's got diarrhea. Dumbass took a laxative last night."

I scrunch my nose up in disgust. "Gross."

Louis chuckles. "Quite funny actually. He basically slept on the toilet last night."

"Poor Niall." Zayn laughs.

The bell rings and I'm a bit disappointed because Louis drops his arm and slightly steps away. Students that were wondering around outside crash through the doors and get to their classes.

"I'll see you at lunch, Haz. We'll meet up at my car." Louis says, grabbing my jacket and pulling me closer, shielding me from the mass of rushed students.

I nod, eyes locked on his despite the chaos going on around us.

He smiles, brushes a loose curl back in place and says goodbye, walking off with Liam and Zayn who also say goodbye.

I float to my classroom.

-

"Harry sits up front, get away, Liam." I hear Louis say as I approach him, Zayn and Liam.

"Harry always sits up front." Liam whines.

"Because Harry's better than you all." Louis replies which only causes my body to feel all warm.

I grin and stop behind Louis. "Thanks, Lou."

He turns around, a bit startled, then he grins. "It's true. Hop in, love." He opens the door for me and gestures to it.

I throw Liam a wink and climb into the car. I hear Liam scoff about how rude I am but he climbs in next to Zayn in the back of the car while Louis gets in the front.

"Where are we going?" Zayn asks, he cracks open the window and lit a cigarette.

"Someplace close." Louis replies with. We had 35 minutes for lunch.

"Turn the heat on." Liam orders. "It's cold."

Louis glances at me before turning on the heat, along with the radio.

"When's your gran getting out the hospital, Harry?" Zayn asks.

"This Thursday. My mum's going to stay with her for a little while to make sure she's okay." I tell him—or rather them.

"And Gemma?" Liam pipes up, hopeful.

Louis rolls his eyes. "She doesn't want you, Liam."

"Has she told you that?" Liam scoffs.

"No, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you. She's a uni girl, plenty of older guys over there for her." Louis says.

"You're only ruining this for me because you want her too." Liam jokes.

I frown. I know he's joking but it always bothers me when Louis is linked with girls.

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. I clear my throat and slightly shake my head.

Zayn starts talking about football and that catches Louis' attention.

We stop at a nearby McDonald's. The boys decide to eat inside. I order quite a bit, realizing I was really hungry since I skipped on breakfast.

The booths are small but we all manage to squeeze in there. I'm in between Louis and Zayn, trying hard not to get excited due to the fact that Louis was almost sitting on my entire lap. He kept moving around, stealing fries from Liam, he would then grin and lean back against me. I wonder if he knows what he's doing when he keeps wiggling around on my lap.

Zayn got a call from Niall, so he put it on speakerphone and places it by his elbow so the rest of us could hear.

"How's the explosive diarrhea?" Zayn smirks.

"Louis told you?" Niall groans.

"Of course, I did. You didn't help either sending them cryptic little emojis." Louis rolls his eyes, setting his elbows on the table and leaning forward, his gray shirt rising up a bit.

I tear my eyes away and focus on drinking my milkshake.

"Is Harry there?" Niall asks.

Louis turns around to look at me, he smirks. "Yeah, he's here. What do you want anyway? We're trying to enjoy our lunch." He turns back around, scooting more onto my lap.

"I'm lonely. Mum left and there's no one here. I'm hungry but I'm afraid to leave the toilet." He complains and I can't help but laugh a little.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Zayn makes a face. "Wash your ass?"

"Keep me company. Skip the rest of the day and come here." He suggests.

"Tempting." Louis hums.

"What? Washing his ass is tempting?" Liam asks, snickering.

"Don't be gross, Liam. He's my step-bro." Louis grimaces at Liam.

"So? Yes? You guys are coming here?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, sure." Louis shrugs. "You up for it, Harold?"

I purse my lips. The last time the five of us skipped—which was also the first time I skipped—we drove around town, it was nice and fun but I couldn't help but feel paranoid. I thought every adult that looked at us worked for the school and would catch us and we would get in trouble.

"Make sure Harry doesn't flake out." Niall says.

"C'mon, Hazza." Louis looks back at me, grinning.

I nod, unable to say no. "Alright."

Louis is pleased with my answer, he reaches back and messes with my hair. "We'll be there, Niall."

"Thank god, my ass really needs a washing." He laughs.

"We gotta go back to school so I can get my car, though." Zayn says.

"Yeah, we should probably go before lunch ends." Liam says.

"It probably already did." Louis replies.

-

We go back to the school and get Zayn's car. Liam rides with him as I stay in Louis' car, then we drive to Louis and Niall's house.

"Remember when you said you'd never skip with us ever again?" Louis smirks, looking over at me.

I smile. "For some reason I can't say no to you."

He grins, then purses his lips, looking away. "I've got that charm some would say."

"Who's the some?" I raise an eyebrow.

"The people I charm." He snorts. "How do you think I got that stupid tattoo? The guy thought I was 12."

I grin. "To be fair, you're really small."

Louis gives me a sarcastic smile. "Funny. See, not everyone can be a giant like you. I'm glad I'm not though because I'd fall all over the place and trip on my gigantic feet like you always do."

I blush, eyes wide. "I don't trip on my feet."

"Yeah, you do. You trip, then you try to play it off like nothing happens, but I see it. I see everything." He wiggles his eyebrow. "It's quite embarrassing, huh?"

I roll my eyes, a small smile on my face. "Whatever. I'd rather be tall and trip around a lot than use a stool so I can reach the top shelf."

"Oh, someone's got jokes, I see." Louis chuckles. "Don't get me started, Harry, cus' I won't stop once I do."

I laugh, stubborn curls fall into my face as I do. As usual Louis reaches out and puts them back in place. My breath catches in my throat and for a second I don't know what breathing means. His thumb trails down my cheek, then his hand goes back to the steering wheel, as if nothing happened.

That's how things with Louis has always been. Little touches here and there, kisses on cheeks, head massages...things that sometimes made me feel like Louis liked me. Sometimes he would even say 'I love you, Hazza' and I would—most of the time—believe it, but then he acts like it never happened. I don't know if he knows that he's doing these things or if it really doesn't mean as much to him as it does to me.

-

"Is this what you've been doing all day?" Zayn questions as the four of us stand over a half naked Niall stuffing chips in his face.

I chuckle quietly and look around the room, which of course was covered with junk food wrappers. "You're so lucky you have a fast metabolism."

"Yeah, or else you'd have to run with me in the mornings all your life." He grins.

I sit down on the bed, the boys sit down as well. Niall hands me a controller.

"Let's play." He says.

Zayn groans, falling onto his back on the bed. I roll my eyes.

"Shut it." Louis tells him.

"This will be interesting." Liam mumbles.

"You too, Payne." Louis throws him a glare. I blush, looking down at the controller.

Niall laughs, probably looking forward to beating me at the game without having to even try.

"Beat his ass. I'll help you." Louis leans in and whispers into my ear, a smile on his face.

I nod.

Niall starts the game and Louis puts his hand on the bed behind me, his shoulder pressing into the back of mine.

15 minutes in and I'm catching up to Niall. I have a grin on my face as Louis whispers into my ear on what to do. I can't believe I'm tied with Niall on a FIFA game and neither can Zayn because he sits up and watches the game with us.

"He's giving you a run for your money, Niall." Zayn smirks.

Niall grunts, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Shouldn't have been so cocky, eh?" Louis laughs.

"No fair, you're helping him!" Niall protests, eyes locked on the TV screen.

My bottom lip is trapped in between my teeth as I press the buttons and follow the movements of my player on the screen. I think I'm doing good on my own because Louis doesn't instruct me on what to do anymore, he watches with a proud grin.

"C'mon, Hazza." Louis whispers.

"Ten on Harry." Zayn announces.

"I think Niall will win this one." Liam says.

"Wanna bet on it?" Zayn challenges.

"Only ten, I'm not rich." Liam says and then I hear their hands slap together as they shake hands.

It was an intense game, but in the end Liam lost the bet, Niall lost the game and I won. My eyes are wide as I drop the controller and cheer. Zayn laughs and tells Liam to cough it up. Louis claps, grinning.

I give Niall a pat on the back and smile at him. "Good game."

He frowns but hugs me anyway. He says he'll get a rematch one day.

-

It's dark out when I wake up. I'm in Louis' bed, head stuffed in one of his coconut scented pillows.

I remember telling Louis I was going to take a nap three hours after I had won against Niall at FIFA, he told me to sleep in his room. I passed out as soon as I had my shirt off and my head on the pillow that smelled so much like Louis.

I don't know how long I've slept for, but by the darkness surrounding the room I could tell it was for a long time.

I let out a low groan as I turn around on my back and look for Louis in the dark room. He was sat on the beside me on the bed with a book in his hands and his black framed glasses that he rarely ever wears.

"Hi." He smiles when he sees that I'm awake.

"Hi." I say back.

"You slept for a while." He says.

"Yeah." I run a hand through my slightly tangled curls and push myself up in a sitting position. "What time is it?"

"12:15 almost." He answers. "You looked kinda tired...I didn't want to wake you up."

I give him a small smile as I reach for my phone. I had three missed calls from Gemma. I sigh and get up from bed, struggling to find my shirt in the dark, the only light coming from the dim lamp Louis was using to read with but that didn't help much.

"What're you doing?" Louis asks.

"Looking for my shirt." I say, squinting my eyes.

"Why?"

"I have to go home. I forgot Gemma was coming back home tonight and I have the house keys." I stress. I completely forgot about Gemma and that I took her keys to the house Sunday when I left the hospital because I lost mine.

"Oh." Louis mumbles and turns up the brightness on the lamp, he then gets up and turns the room light on.

I shut my eyes, the light hurting them. I blink rapidly, quickly finding my shirt under the bed.

"Sorry." I say to Louis, not sure what I was sorry for but I felt disappointed that I had to leave.

He smiles. "I'll drive you."

"I can walk..."

"Not in the dark." He shakes his head and pulls a hoodie on.

I get dressed as well, slightly frowning.

On our way out the door we see Niall in the living room, watching the TV. He looks back at us and waves. "See ya, Harry."

"Bye, Ni." I nod at him.

"Go to sleep." Louis tells him. "We have a game tomorrow."

Niall rolls his eyes. "Yes, dad."

Louis makes a face and opens the front door, walking out after me. "He's such a smart-ass."

"I'm pretty sure he just learned from you." I grin.

He gapes at me. "So rude."

I laugh as he playfully pushes me to the side. "Sorry."

He scowls at me but he can't to keep the smile off his face. "Get in the car, doof."

"Now who's being rude?" I raise an eyebrow as I get into the car.

Louis starts the car. "You started it."

"You're a child." I tease.

"Actually, you are." He smirks.

I pout.

"Aw, cute." Louis says, laughing a little.

I put my seatbelt on as Louis starts driving towards my house which took about a minute and a half.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Louis says, stopping in front of my house. Gemma's car was parked in the driveway which meant she somehow found a way into the house, I hope she didn't break a window to get in.

"You sure? Gemma can take me..." I trail off. Louis was generous taking me to school today, he gave me rides tons of times before and I don't want to bother him by riding with him in the morning.

"Course I'm sure." He smiles. "I'll be right here in the morning waiting."

I purse my lips to contain my grin. I nod. "Thank you."

He nods back, smiling sweetly. "Goodnight, Harry."


	8. Naturally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy, please leave kudos :)

**Louis:** hey Harry, you in class ?

 **Harry:** yeah? why?

 **Louis:** ask your teacher if  you can use the loo.

 **Harry:** but I don't need to?

 **Louis:** yeah I know, but come to the locker by my first class.

 **Harry:** why? what's going on?

 **Louis:** because I didn't go to class and I'm bored roaming the halls by myself.

 **Harry:** I'll get in trouble :(

 **Louis:** Haaaaaarryyy :'((((

 **Harry:** Louuuuuu

 **Louis:** please? I'm lonely and I wanna hug you since I didn't get to this morning.

 **Harry:** fine.

 **Louis:** yay! see you soon babe ;)

I sigh, looking down at my phone. If I didn't learn how to say no to Louis soon I'll get myself in so much trouble.

"What's wrong?" Niall asks, pen in his mouth as he peers over to look at my phone.

"Lou wants me to leave class and meet him." I tell him.

"Oh. You gonna?" He slumps back into the seat, abandoning his work sheet.

"Yeah." I say, cheeks heating up when Niall smirks.

"Alright," he leans towards me, "just make sure things don't heat up like your cheeks are."

I push him away. "I hate you."

He blows me a kiss and I get up from my seat to ask the teacher if I can go to the bathroom. Luckily Mr. Martin wasn't a very observant teacher. He wouldn't notice that I was taking a little too long in the bathroom. He says that I can go and waves me off.

I go back to my seat and pick my school bag up, smirking at Niall. "Have fun in class, nerd."

"Haha. So funny!" He yells as I walk out the classroom.

I grin as I make my way towards where Louis told me to meet him which was his art class.

Louis was leaning against a locker, throwing a ripened red apple in the air and catching it. I kind of just wanted to stand there and watch him. He was beautiful. His fringe was fluffy today, it had no product in it, exactly how I love it most. He wore black pants that were tight on him, a light green hoodie with two little cartoon figures on it and black and white vans. He was just the kind of person to be admired.

I could stare at him all day long but all that was running through my head was the fact that Louis said he wanted to hug me. I guess Gemma was right about me being obsessed.

I walk forward and stop in front of him. Louis catches the apple in his hand and gives it to me with a grin.

I give him a weird look. "Thanks."

"Stole it from the cafeteria." He shrugs.

"Rebel."

"You gonna start sassing me today, Harold?" He questions.

"Yes."

"Guess you don't want a hug then." He challenges.

I do. I obviously do, but I like sassing him because I never really do.

"You're the one who wanted the hug." I say.

He feigns offense. "You're supposed to be the nice one, Harry!"

I grin. "Who says?"

He groans and pulls me in by my shirt, he wraps his short arms around my waist and buries his head in my chest. I smile and hug him back, unable to contain my happiness. He smells so good, like his usual coconut scent but with a small hint of cologne. His fluffy hair is in my face and I swear it feels like cotton candy.

"You're such an ass." He mumbles. "You're lucky I love you."

My stomach tightens at his words and I press my nose into his hair, hugging him a little tighter. He doesn't complain about the death grip I have on him so I don't let go.

We let go of each other after a long time of the two of us just silently hugging the hell out of each other.

I put on a playful smirk. "I guess you really needed that hug."

He scoffs, his hands on my waist. "Says the one that squeezed the shit out of me."

I grin. I notice a strand of Louis' hair that had broke apart from his fringe and reach out to put it back in place, his hair was like silk between my fingers. I see Louis smile as I softly fix his hair and when I fully look at him I notice a small blush on his cheeks.

He looks away, grabbing my hand. "Let's walk around."

-

We're walking around the second floor when we bump into Liam walking out the boys bathroom.

"What're you two doing?" He asks us, quickly looking at our hands that were still together. I silently hope Louis isn't weirded out that Liam saw and pulls his hand away.

"Roaming." Louis answers, his hand still holding mine. I smile in relief.

"You got Harry to leave his class?" Liam asks in surprise, staring at Louis like he was an actual God.

Louis smiles smugly.

"I'm not some saint." I roll my eyes.

"I mean...you kind of are." Liam says.

"Harry's done some bad things." Louis tells him.

"Sure." Liam says unconvinced.

Louis turns to me. "Haven't you, Harry?"

I purse my lips. I don't think I've done anything bad, or remotely bad. The only thing I could think of was smoking a cigarette when I was 12 years old because some kids at my old school were doing it. Although I stopped after one drag because I almost coughed up a lung. Liam and Louis already knew about that story though.

"I guess I am a saint after all." I shrug. I haven't even had a sip of alcohol before.

"He's an angel." Louis sighs, almost dreamily.

-

"You're coming to the game tonight?" Louis asks me.

We were driving home. Niall finally gave in and rode in an actual car instead of taking the bus. Today was a bit warm, which was rare, so the windows were rolled down.

"Yeah." I answer, the wind blowing my hair in my face. "I always do."

"Good." Louis smiles.

"Ugh." Niall quietly groans in the backseat.

I look back at him and he makes a puking gesture and rolls his eyes. He's been making these disgusted noises since we started driving. I know he isn't actually bothered by my pathetic attempts at flirting with Louis, he just liked teasing me about it.

"Is Gemma at the hospital?" Louis asks as he turns a corner and we enter our neighborhood.

"No, she's still at school. She's going tonight." I answer.

"So it'll just be you in the house?" He asks and I wonder where he's going with this. Though I am disappointed that mum or Gemma won't be home tonight, but I know they're taking care of gran and that's all I could ask for. Plus, I have Bella.

"Yeah, guess so."

Louis doesn't say anything else, but he slightly frowns. I know it bothers him that I'll be by myself at home tonight.

Louis parks in front of my house and I grab my bag, opening the door. I step out and close the door, crouching down so I could look through the down window.

"I'll see you at the game." I tell Louis.

He nods, still a bit bothered. "Yeah."

"Bye, Ni." I give Niall a small smile.

He grins, giving me a thumbs up. "See ya later, furball."

I shake my head at the ridiculous name and step back. Louis gives me a small wave as they drive off.

I sigh and head inside. Immediately I hear Bella running down the stairs, she stops being the sofa and stares at me.

"Hi, darling. I missed you." I say to her and once she realizes that it's me, she struts over to me and purrs. "You hungry?"

I walk over to the kitchen and take out her can of food and set it on the counter. She follows me as I pick up her small bowl and wash it in the sink. I chuckle when she lets out small meows. I set down her bowl with food in it on the floor and she quickly starts eating it. I pet her a bit before heading upstairs.

After taking every item of clothing off, I head into the shower. I always felt so tired after school, it was like learning things drained the life out of me. That or I was becoming one of those teenagers that get really lazy.

While in the shower my mind drifts off towards Louis. He looked so good today, a little too good that it was difficult to keep my hands off of him in school. I touched his shoulder or his arm or his back any chance I got. I don't think he minded. He even leaned back into me when I wrapped my arm around his back. At lunch Zayn took a chip of Louis' plate which resulted in Louis taking one off his plate, and since Zayn sat across from the both of us, Louis had to lean over the table to get the chip. That resulted in Louis' hoodie rising up and revealing his back and curvy hips, the same curvy hips that I thought of way too times.

A soft sigh comes from my lips and my eyebrows furrow. I open my eyes and look down, groaning when I realize my problem. This happens way too often. I often think about Louis without meaning to and I get hard, I can't help it. I grip myself, a low moan leaving my lips.

The first time it happened, I was in bed about to go to sleep when Louis just popped up in my head. The thought of touching myself while thinking of Louis freaked me out. I was kind of disgusted in myself for thinking about my best friend like that, for almost pleasuring myself at the thought of his pretty face. I didn't want to get myself off so I took a cold shower and shamefully went back to bed and slept.

But now I'm more comfortable with it. I realize that it's natural and that every girl and boy go through this. I wasn't betraying anyone. I wasn't degrading Louis by jerking off to him. That's the thing I used to be the most afraid of whenever I got aroused because I was thinking of Louis. I thought I was degrading him and insulting him by doing it. The thought of treating Louis horribly shamed me and kept my hands out of my pants.

Nothing could stop me now though. As I got older alien thoughts filled my head and it urged me to touch myself. I thought of Louis whenever I jerked off. I wasn't scared and disgusted anymore. I welcomed the thoughts. While Louis starved me during the day, they fed me at night. They made sure I had everything that I wanted.

My bottom lip is trapped between my teeth as I bite hard, thoughts of Louis' pretty lips on mine and his small hands on my body making me speed up my hand movements. I let my head fall back and moan loudly, the hot water hitting my throat. My eyes squeeze shut, my cock throbbing in my hand.

"Fuck, Lou." I whimper, feeling the sticky liquid shoot out and into my hand. My mouth falls open and I let out a small sign of relief.

-

"You're hair is still wet." Liam pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." I say. After my...indiscretion in the shower, I made myself a bubble bath and slept in there because I was too tired to leave the shower. Luckily I set an alarm clock so I wouldn't over sleep and miss the game. I felt relaxed when I got out the bathtub—my hands and feet looked like pale prunes but I was relaxed.

Zayn and Liam had arrived and I didn't have time to properly dry my hair so I threw a beanie over it and walked out the house with my oversized coat.

"They're playing Kingston tonight." Zayn says, looking almost worried.

"So? We'll still win." I say with confidence.

"Harry, it's Kingston." Liam points out like I hadn't heard Zayn the first time.

"I know. They're just another school." I shrug.

"They've won against our team every year. They're the only school to ever win against us." Zayn states.

It's true. For the past couple of years that I've been here, Kingston has always won. They have a professional coach with them, their field is much more larger than ours, and they're located in the richest side of Sheffield. Last year when they won against us Louis was angry, he didn't show it but I know he was. He didn't hang out with us for over a week. Last time they won against us, Zayn, Liam. Niall and I followed him and found out that he'd drive out of town and practice in an abandoned field somewhere. During lunch he would go outside and practice. He's always beat himself over it. I wished he didn't.

I bite the inside of my lip, feeling a bit concerned for tonight.

-

"Hey." I smile at Louis.

He and Niall had walked up to us when we arrived on the field like they always do. They had their team uniform on, Louis has a black headband around his head.

"Hi." He says and I could hear worry in them.

Niall throws himself onto me in a hug, making me stumble back. Louis watches me for a second but turns to talk to Zayn and Liam. I sigh and pat Niall's back.

"I'm so nervous." Niall says as he pulls back, cheeks pink.

"Me too." I say.

"But I think we've got this one tonight. We've been doing so much better, Louis' been kicking our asses out on the field."

I chuckle. "Sounds about right."

"What do you think is gonna happen?" He asks me.

I answer without hesitation. "You guys will win."

He grins, cupping my face and pressing a sloppy kiss to my cheek. I grimace. He rests his arm on my shoulder and turns us around so we were in the little circle the other three have formed.

They talk about anything other than the game because that will only stress Louis out more. I stare at him though and he looked stressed out. He nibbled on his bottom lip, his arms crossed on top of his ribs, his foot tapping the moist grass. He stares down at the ground, looks back up for a second then back down. I've never seen him so...not himself.

This time when he looks up he meets my eyes. Usually I would quickly look away when he caught me staring but this time I don't. We stare at each other and I can properly see the panic in his eyes now, I give him a small nod and a small smile. He returns it.

The coach blows his whistle and Louis and Niall had to get back on the field. We wish them good luck and take our seats on the bleachers.

-

It was a close game, we scored 7 goals and they scored 8, but in the end we didn't win.

I frown, Liam pulling me out of my seat and toward the field where Louis was surrounded by his teammates and coach. His hands were on his hips, hair stuck to his forehead in a sweaty mess. He didn't looked that pissed, he pursed his lips as Niall and coach clapped him on the back. The team seemed to be praising him, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Louis looks over to us and nods. Niall puts an arm over Louis' shoulders and they walk into the building with their team and coach.

-

"So..." Liam says slowly.

We were all at Louis and Niall's house. They were drinking beers while I was sipping on water. Louis and Niall drove home together while Zayn, Liam and I drive together.

The last time our school lost Louis drove off without a word, he went to some bar and got drunk. Zayn had called me in the middle of the night telling me that Louis called him from a bar. Zayn had apparently picked up Liam and Niall on the way, too. Telling us Louis needed our support. I couldn't agree more. When we got to the bar Louis was happy to see us, he gave us hugs and kisses and said he didn't care that they lost. The next day he stayed in bed all day and went to a bar with his friend Oli. Niall told Zayn that Louis had brought someone home that night, he didn't know who though.

I don't think Louis is that upset this time around, though. He was the one who suggested we go to his house in the first place.

Louis leans on the headboard of his bed, his knee pressing into my thigh. He takes a big sip of his beer and rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Liam."

"What? I didn't even say anything!" Liam protests innocently.

Zayn is across from us, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. He bluntly asks. "So you're not mad you lost?"

My eyes widen and I look over at Louis, alarmed. His face is blank.

"I am. Any captain would be." He answers.

"But you're not mad mad." Zayn states, kind of confused.

"I guess not." Louis shrugs.

Niall snorts, resting in a fetal position by the foot of the bed.

I furrow my eyebrows and turn my head to look at him. "Why not?"

Louis looks back at me, a soft smile on his face. "I've come to terms with it. They're too good. I mean, we're great, but they're a tiny bit better than us."

I smile, happy that he's happy.

"And you, Ni?"

"We did our best." Niall says.

I nod. "You guys did great."

"Mostly cuz' we got Lou as a captain." Niall says, peeking one eye open to look at Louis.

Louis blushes, taking a swig of beer to hide his face.

"Yeah." I smile, finding myself staring at Louis like I always do.

-

"You sleepin', Haz?" Louis whispers, his hair tickling my forehead as he leans down to look at me.

I shake my head which was resting on the pillow, my right hand holding Louis' tightly. He had started playing with my fingers an hour ago and we ended up holding hands.

"You sure?"

I nod and mumble, "yeah."

He presses a kiss to my forehead and sits back up, joining the conversation the other boys were having. Liam was pretty drunk which resulted in him being really loud, which resulted in Fizzy coming in the room and telling us to shut our traps. Liam had laughed, which made Louis throw something at him and cuss him out.

I felt tired, my eyes kept slipping shut and I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I think it was close to midnight or something. The other boys were used to staying up on a school night because they did this a lot but I didn't, I preferred to sleep early and get in my 9 hours.

But I didn't want to sleep, I forced myself to keep my eyes open. I remember dozing off on Louis' shoulder and then—I don't know how long after this happened but I woke up with my head on the pillow while laying on my side. Louis had started playing with fingers, softly squeezing them and holding them between his two hands and that kept me awake for about an hour. Then he started massaging my head and I immediately fell asleep.

Right now the boys were quiet. A couple of beer cans littered Louis' floor, Niall was passed out on the floor.

As I stare at Louis' fingers which were intertwined with mine, I feel my eyes straining to stay open.


	9. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoy :)

It's two weeks later and gran was let out the hospital two weeks ago on Thursday. Mum stayed at gran's home for three days trying making sure she was going to be okay even though Vanessa would always be with her.

Gemma and I stayed home. I hadn't seen her for a long time so on Friday night we went to a restaurant and ate some food and talked. She told me about a guy named Luke that she's been seeing. I asked her if it was serious and she said she didn't know yet. But she told me that she liked him. Jokingly, I said that Liam would be disappointed but she surprised me and said to not tell him. I was confused but said okay.

It's Thursday today, the last day of the week before the three day weekend started. There was no school on Friday because I guess all the teachers were going to have a big meeting or something.

"I'm working late tonight, Harry." Mum tells me while the three of us are eating breakfast that morning.

"Oh. Okay." I say and nod.

"I thought you were going to take a break this weekend, mum?" Gemma says, frowning. "You've been working nonstop these past few weeks."

It's true, mum has been overworking herself lately. That's normal for her, though. She loved her job.

"Don't worry about me, love. I'm only working tonight and tomorrow, then I'm going to stay with gran for the weekend." Mum says.

"But Vanessa is there." I furrow my eyebrows.

"Yes, I know but I want to be there." She insists.

I sigh quietly.

Mum smiles and looks at me. "You said Louis wanted to stay over tonight?"

I nod. Louis called me last night and said he wanted to sleep over tonight, he gave no other explanation on why he wanted to other than that he missed me. I remember not being able to breathe when he said that. I told him I had to ask my mum and he said okay. But I already knew what mum was going to say, she'd say okay because she loved Louis.

"That's fine with me, but no funny business, yeah?" She says cheekily.

I open my mouth but before I utter a word Gemma interrupts me.

"How come Harry's the only one that gets to have boys over at night?" She pouts, throwing me a wink.

I feel my cheeks heat up and I know they're about to start teasing.

"Did you even give Harry the sex talk? Does he even know the dangers?" Gemma gasps. "Quick, sex talk 101 now!"

I groan, hiding my face in my hands.

Mum laughs but she plays along. "I think Harry knows what he's doing, he's a smart boy. But we can have the talk if you want, love?"

I shake my head, mumbling out an embarrassed, "no thank you."

"Are you sure, H? Louis is two years older than you and might be a bit more experienced. I can give you pointers if you want." Gemma says and all I want to do is leave this house right now.

"You're going to give him pointers?" Mum says, raising an eyebrow at Gemma.

Gemma purses her lips, trying not to laugh. "I think it's time to get Harry to school."

-

"Louis' taking you home after school, right?" Gemma asks, turning a corner and driving onto school grounds.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She hums and parks by the front door of the school and smiles. "Hold on, don't get out yet."

I throw her a confused look as she rolls down my window and leans over me to shout out of it.

"Louis!" She shouts and my eyes widen and I turn my head to see the boys a few feet away by the stairs. "Come here for a sec!"

Louis turns around, confused. Once he sees that it's Gemma yelling his name like a mad-woman he strolls over to us with a grin, the rest of the boys follow.

"Hey, sis." Louis greets her, he leans down and rests his elbows on the window. "Harold." He nods at me.

"Hey," Gemma says, "I hear you're sleeping over tonight?"

I drop my head, an annoyed sound coming out from my mouth.

"Aw, what? You're having a slumber party and didn't invite us?" Liam says.

"Yeah? Anne said okay?" Louis asks, ignoring Liam.

"She said it was fine by her but no funny business, eh?" She says and I can hear Zayn and Niall snicker in the background. I cover my face with my hands.

Louis chuckles. "Is that what she said?"

"Yes and that's also what I'm saying. Well, maybe I'll allow a bit of funny business but not too much, Harry is still too young." She smirks and my mouth drops.

"Gemma!"

"Damn, Gemma." Zayn laughs.

Louis touches my head, a small chuckle leaving his lips. "Let the poor boy out the car."

I sigh in defeat. Gemma unlocks the door and I get out the car. I turn around and glare at her.

"Please drive away."

She grins. "Love you, little bro."

"Goodbye."

"See you, boys." She says, waving at them.

They say bye to her and she finally drives away. 

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose. "God, I hate her."

"No, you don't." Louis says, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the building. "You're Harry Styles, you can't hate anyone."

"So what's this talk about a slumber party?" Niall says.

"It's none of your business because you're not invited." Louis says, smirking.

"Am I invited?" Zayn asks, amused.

Louis continues to hold my arm as we walk further into the school and says to the boys, "none of you are, sorry not sorry."

"Why not?" Liam pouts.

"You only want to go because Gemma will be there." Louis rolls his eyes at Liam.

Liam grins, not denying it.

"Gemma won't be there either. She's staying at a friends." I say, remembering that Gemma told me not to tell anyone about the boy she was seeing.

"So you guys get the whole house to yourselves." Zayn says, giving me a subtle smirk.

I purse my lips, my eyes narrowing a bit. They were making it so obvious. I hated my friends sometimes.

-

"Who was that girl I saw you with earlier?" Louis asks Zayn, a smirk on his lips.

We were at lunch, the five of us sitting at our usual table with trays of food in front of us. Liam, Niall and I turn towards Zayn, interested.

Zayn glares at Louis. "You cunt."

Louis only grins.

"Her name's Perrie." Zayn admits, shoving chicken nuggets in his mouth.

"Perrie Edwards?" Niall questions. "The girl I had a crush on when I was, like, 10?"

"Yup." Louis laughs.

Liam chugs his water, an amused look on his face.

"Are you guys dating?" I ask.

Zayn shrugs. "Not quite. We've only been talking for two months."

"Two months?" Niall repeats.

"Yeah."

"The Zayn I used to know would've made a move the second week." Louis shakes his head in fake disappointment.

"Look who's talking." Zayn mutters, looking down at his food.

Louis clamps his mouth shut.

"She likes you, though?" Liam asks.

"You say that like it's a big deal." Zayn snorts.

"Kind of is." Liam says.

"The last girl you went out with and dumped said you were an asshole and that she regretted dating you," Niall says, "what was her name—Rebecca?"

"She was a bitch." Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Hey, don't be disrespectful." I frown.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, didn't she—Rebecca—spread rumors about your dick being microscopic?" Louis questions, an amused smile on his lips.

I hide my snicker in my palm and pretend to yawn when Zayn scowls at me.

"Yeah, she did." Zayn says.

"But it isn't." Liam states, chewing on a carrot.

"And how would you know?" I raise an eyebrow.

"We've changed in front of each other a few times." Liam shrugs and Zayn nods. I wasn't surprised.

"Isn't Perrie friends with her? Like, best friends?" Louis asks.

"I guess." Zayn answers.

"Is there not a girl code for that sort of thing?" Louis asks, confused.

"I don't think so." I answer. "I remember one of Gemma's best friends dating one of her ex's. They were still friends."

"Skinny sluts before deez nuts, I guess." Niall says and I shake my head at his vulgar language.

-

School had ended and Louis and I were now at my house. Louis puts mine and his bags upstairs while I open a can of food for Bella and place a bowl of water next to her.

I head upstairs to get dressed in comfier clothes. When I walk into the room, Louis is taking his shirt off.

"Mind if I take a shower?" He grins at me. I smile, rolling my eyes and pulling some clothes out from my drawer. Louis strips down in the room and I try not to look. "Won't be long." He says and then leaves the room.

I quickly undress and get into joggers and a t-shirt, throwing my old clothes into the laundry bin. I get out my laptop and sit on the bed while waiting for Louis to get out the bathroom.

10 minutes later Louis comes into my room with just boxer briefs on, a towel rubbing his hair dry. Bella was by his feet, sneaking into the room and jumping onto the bed.

As Louis gets dressed I try to keep myself occupied with the essay I had to outline on my laptop. It was difficult. The boxer briefs clung to his bum perfectly and I find myself staring while absentmindedly petting Bella.

"Mind if I borrow a shirt? I only brought sweaters." Louis says, he turns around to face me and I quickly look up before he catches me staring.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah," I clear my throat and point to the dresser he's standing by, "it's in that drawer."

He turns back around, his bum in my view again. I sink into the bed and sigh, dirty images filling my head. I silently scold myself for being so inappropriate.

I shake my head and bite my bottom lip, looking down at Bella who was laying across the keyboard. I smile at her and feel the right side of the bed dip down as a fully clothed Louis sits down next me.

"You writing that essay?" Louis asks, leaning over to look at my laptop. I nod. "What on?"

"Rivalry between homosexuals and...homophobes, I guess?" I answer, not quite sure yet. "I'm not done outlining yet."

"Why that topic?" He asks, laying down on his back with his arms under his head, the shirt he had borrowed from me showed a bit of his stomach when he laid back.

I shrug, biting down on my fingernail. "I dunno. We were supposed to pick a famous rivalry we can relate to. I guess that's the only one I could relate to."

"Hm." Louis hums, "how many pages?"

"7."

He makes a face. "Sorry."

I shrug. "It's not that hard."

"Well, I'm sure it's not due next week, yes?"

"Yeah?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Come lay with me then." He opens his arms with a smile.

I grin, closing the laptop and setting it on the table. Bella scatters away, moving to the other side of the bed closer to Louis. I lay down next to Louis, being pulled in closer.

-

Louis had fallen asleep about an hour and a half ago after our argument about pop music and alternative music. Louis had said alternative music was the same as pop music and hipsters only called it alternative music because they're against everything that was mainstream. I took offense and said that I liked alternative music and that it was completely different from pop music. He shook his head at me and said he was going to ignore that I said that.

He was snoring lightly now, curled up on his side like a baby. He was facing me and I was grateful because I could finally stare without getting caught. It was still Edward Cullen kinda creepy in my opinion, but I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to stare at the art masterpiece that is Louis Tomlinson.

His back was facing the window so the sunlight made him look even more beautiful. His eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks—his perfect, Godly, chiseled cheekbones. I was so jealous. Like, how can someone's cheekbones look like that? It was ridiculous. His feathery fringe— which looked like it had some red in it because of the sunlight—was messy due to me playing with it right before Louis fell asleep.

Bella came and snuggled in the small space between me and Louis. I lay on my side as well and pet Bella, her purrs were loud.

Louis wakes up a second later, squinting his eyes. He looks at me, smiling softly. "Hey."

"Hi. Are you hungry?" I ask him. The last time we ate was at lunch and its been about three hours later.

"Starving." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes and that only made me smile at how soft and sleepy he looked.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything that's easy to make." He says and sits up.

The two of us head downstairs, Bella lazily trailing behind us.

While I'm getting out the items needed to make the grilled cheese sandwiches Louis sits on the counter, his feet dangling above the wooden floor. I hear him humming a tune under his breath.

"What're you gonna make?" He asks.

"Grilled cheese. Is that okay?" I turn around to ask him.

"Perfect." He grins.

I nod, going back to making the sandwiches. Five minutes in, Louis hops off the counter and stands behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder. My stomach flutters and my heartbeat picks up.

"I'm hungry." He mumbles, and wraps his arms around my waist and I don't know how long I can stand like this anymore.

"Uh," I clear my throat, "just a couple of minutes left."

"You're so warm." He says, his forehead on my shoulder blade now. I purse my lips and don't say anything because if I do I know I'll say something completely pathetic and embarrassing.

When I'm done with the sandwiches Louis hops out from behind me and kisses my cheek, thanking me. He grabs the two plates and tells me to get the water from the fridge.

I take a little longer getting the water out the fridge and keep my head against the door to cool down my hot cheeks. My heart was ramming in my ribs and I couldn't contain my smile.

"Harry?" Louis calls out and I realize I've been crouched down by the fridge for a bit too long. I blink and grab two bottles of water, quickly walking to where Louis was sitting cross-legged on the couch. He scoots over a little so I can sit next to him. "Thank you." He says as he grabs the water.

I smile at him, reaching for my plate of grilled cheese.

"Deadpool?" He says, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure." I nod, getting comfortable.

He nods, chewing and looking for Deadpool on Netflix.

"Best Marvel character." He mumbles and I chuckle, remembering his and Zayn's constant bickering between Marvel superheroes.

-

After watching Deadpool, Louis puts on Keeping Up With The Kardashians because it's his guilty pleasure. The first time he ever put it on I gave him a look and laughed and he told me to shut up.

I feel myself dozing off in between Kris and Klohé shouting at each other. Louis kicks me awake though, his foot nudging my knee.

"Hmm?"

"You sleepy?" He asks.

I give him a sheepish smile. "Yeah, kind of."

"Alright, give me a second and we'll go upstairs, yeah?" He says and stands. He gathers the plates and empty water bottles and heads to the kitchen. I hear the sink turn on. I curl up on the couch, feeling a bit cold.

A couple minutes later Louis returns and he stands in front of me, a soft smile on his face.

"Come on, love." He grabs my hand and helps me off the couch. I feel sluggish as I walk up the stairs behind Louis.

Louis and I brush our teeth together in the bathroom, then we go to my room. I lazily tug my shirt off, leaving my sweats on for tonight since Louis was sleeping in the same bed as me.

Louis climbs under the covers, grinning at me and patting the space next to him. Even though I feel like dropping dead any second—my heart still flutters. I climb in next to him, laying my head on his shoulder and indulging in his sweet scent.


	10. Artificial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

"Please." Niall begs, squishing my cheeks in his hands.

"Ni—"

"You haven't been to one in months!" Niall exclaims, his blue eyes looking very baby blue today.

"That's because I don't like them." I frown.

"Haaaaaaarrrryyyyy." He whines.

"Niall." I sigh.

"If you don't like it then we'll all leave." He says.

I purse my lips which is hard because Niall is still squishing my cheeks together. "Fine." I muffle out.

His eyes widen and he grins. "Yes!"

I can't help but smile because he looks so excited.

He kisses my cheeks, ruffling my hair and reaching for his phone. He unmutes it. "He said yes."

"That was shorter than expected." Zayn says through the phone. "I'll call Lou and let him know."

The call ends and I groan.

"One of you have to be sober, then." I tell him, because driving with a designated driver was the most important thing ever.

"We're walkin' there, it's that not far." Niall says.

"Who is this person that's about to have their house trashed anyway?" I ask, snorting.

Niall gives me a sheepish smile. "Oli."

I scowl. "I don't want to go."

"C'mon, Harry. He won't bother you." He pouts.

I didn't like Oli. Niall knew that. Louis knows that. Liam and Zayn know that too. Hell, even Oli knows I don't like him. He's just plain rude and I don't like rude people. I don't hate him, no one deserves to be hated—only Hitler—but Oli wasn't Hitler. I found Oli to be tolerable until a couple of days ago when he was sitting with us at lunch and he made a comment about a girl he hooked up with. I won't even repeat the word because it was that bad. I told him he shouldn't talk about girls that way and that his mother wouldn't approve of his language if she was sitting next to him. He rolled his eyes at me and continued to talk with nasty words. I left the table because I couldn't stand him anymore. Niall followed me out and I was disappointed that it wasn't Louis since it was his friend that had annoyed me, but I appreciated Niall anyway.

"I don't even want to step into his house, Niall." I frown.

"I promise he won't say anything to you. I'll sucker punch him if he does." He grins and I roll my eyes because Niall was as violent as a fruit fly, the same goes for me. The only ones in our group that I've seen fight someone was Louis, Liam and Zayn. Niall and I never laid a hand on anyone and I didn't plan to soon.

"Fine." I give in. Niall throws his arms around me and squishes his cheek against mine, cheering in triumph.

-

The people that went to our school loved throwing parties on Fridays and Saturdays. There even was a party last night that Zayn and Liam went to. I don't go to much of them even though I get invited and even though the boys always beg me to. I didn't like them. Parties were only fun if you were drinking or doing drugs and I do neither of those things.

While we were walking to the party, I was weighing the options of drinking tonight. I wasn't going to drink a lot so I would get drunk since it would be my first time, but maybe I'll drink a beer or two. Just so I had something to do. I kind of feared that I might be a lightweight like Louis is. Louis gets drunk after drinking two and a half beers and if he were drinking hard liquor it would be after three shots of Vodka.

I was kind of nervous.

"You good?" Liam asks me, noticing how I was gnawing on my bottom lip like it was gum.

"Yeah, fine." I answer and put on a smile.

You can hear the music blasting two blocks away from the house. I secretly hope one of Oli's neighbors make a noise complaint.

Louis is visibly excited, grinning while he animatedly talks with Zayn and Niall. The two of us haven't hung out properly since he slept over two nights ago, Niall said he's been hanging out with Oli and some other people from school. I couldn't help but feel jealous and angry when he told me that, which didn't make sense because Louis hasn't done anything to me and still texted me every five minutes.

There are cars lined up on the curb of the street and I'm grateful we didn't drive because it would've been annoying trying to get out of a parking space with all these teenagers driving. I hope none of them drive home drunk tonight.

I feel uneasy as we enter the house, it was dimly lit and filled with the smell of booze and smoke. Niall puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes.

"It'll be fine. Try to have fun tonight, huh?" He whispers in my ear. I nod and walk into the house. Oli immediately walks up to us, already high and drunk. It bothered me that these were the kind of people that Louis was friends with.

He says some gibberish I can't understand and envelops Louis in a hug. I flinch away when he comes near me. He's too fucked to notice I declined his hug and moves on to Niall who rolls his eyes behind his back.

The boys talk with Oli for a couple more minutes before he says that the drinks are in the kitchen and whispers—not really—that the good stuff was stored in his room. He stumbles away to greet other people.

I let out a sigh as he leaves.

"Come on." Louis says to me, grabbing my wrist and leading me to the kitchen along with the boys. Louis knows his way around Oli's house because he finds the kitchen in a matter of seconds even though there was a group of people bumping into us every five seconds.

We reach the kitchen which is pretty much empty of people but full of alcohol, fizzy drinks and red cups.

The boys start off with shots of Vodka, Liam grimacing as he downs the shot in one go. I cringe as he coughs a bit.

Louis starts handing out cans of beer from the cooler. When I grab one for myself, they all look at me in surprise. I feel self-conscious.

"You're drinking?" Zayn asks, baffled.

"Yeah." I mumble, messing with the cap in the can.

Louis smirks at me. "Go easy."

"Says the lightweight." I snort.

Niall snickers and Louis scowls.

They open the cans and I follow after, sniffing the opening before putting it to my lips. They're all watching me. I furrow my eyebrows and take a sip, I almost spit it out because of the bitterness.

"Good?" Niall raises an eyebrow.

I swallow it and clear my throat. "Weird. Bitter."

"Cus of the brand. The lemonade might suit you better." Zayn suggests and I shake my head.

"No, it's fine. I like it." I insist.

Louis grins, raising his can up. "Cheers."

We hit our cans to his and this time I take a bigger gulp.

-

My head feels a little fuzzy and it's a little harder to walk without stumbling. I had about four beers before I started feeling weird so I stopped. I didn't plan on getting wasted tonight.

I'm on the couch next to Louis, trying to focus on what he's saying but it's hard because the urge to stare at his lips is stronger now and that's all I'm focused on.

"They're playing spin the bottle," Louis says and that gets my attention, "wanna join them?"

"It's 2016." I state, "or are they just stuck in the past?"

Louis laughs, his watery blue eyes rimmed red and his cheeks were the same color as his lips. "People like kissing other people when they're drunk and they also love games."

"Are you gonna play?" I ask, kind of not wanting him to.

"Only if you do." He says, licking his bottom lip and if the both of us weren't on the verge of being drunk I would've thought he was flirting with me.

Instinctively I lick my lips and Louis' eyes follow the action, making my cheeks heat up.

I shake my head and look toward the people gathering in a circle in front of us. "I don't feel like kissing strangers tonight."

"If it were any other night you would?" He questions, raising his eyebrow playfully.

I smile. "No."

"No kissing strangers." He repeats.

"No strangers." I say and I notice that our bodies are closer than they were two minutes ago.

"Only people you know?"

I bite my bottom lip, my entire body feeling flushed as my heartbeat picks up. I nod, my voice coming out in a whisper, "yes."

"Would you kiss me?" He asks and my breath gets stuck in my throat. I lick my lips again and Louis stares.

"Only if you want me to." I mumble and I wonder if the alcohol was making me so confident or if it was the adrenaline I was feeling.

"And if I wanted you to?" He whispers.

Our faces were inches apart, and I could hear that his breath was as ragged as mine.

"Then I would kiss you." I tell him, our noses touching.

"Right now? You'd kiss me if I asked you to now?"

"Yes." I almost whimper out, desperate to have his lips on mine. I don't touch him, scared that if I do he'll come to his senses and back away.

He touches me though, he sweeps my sweaty hair back and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

My skin tingles and I close my eyes as well, holding my breath as I lean in.

I'm startled as someone jumps on me, pulling me further away from Louis and pressing me against the sofa. I open my eyes and see Niall's blond and brown hair in my face. I widen my eyes, realizing what was about to happen and what would've happened if Niall didn't interrupt.

-

The night was dark and cold as we walked home and I was more drunk than I thought I was because I almost fell on my face at the first step I took on the bumpy grass. I don't know what time it is but I could tell it's really late.

Louis didn't seem bothered that Niall had interrupted our almost kiss and he didn't seem disgusted by the fact that we almost kissed. He was talking with Zayn and I tried not to be bothered, too. He was drunk, of course it didn't matter to him. I shake my head when I feel tears pool up in my eyes. Oh god, was I the emotional drunk? I really hope that I'm not.

The cool air helped sober me up and helped keep the tears at bay. I'd save those for when I got home.

-

"Night Harry." Niall slurs, waving lazily.

I nod at him, glancing over at Louis. He gives me a smile, the hazy look he had when he almost kissed me were still in his eyes. I look down and walk towards the front door. I hear them walk away.

I struggle to get the keys out my pocket, having to lean against the door frame so I wouldn't fall over. I felt horrible, a slight headache was forming and I smelled like sweat and alcohol and smoke.

I finally manage to get the house keys out of my pocket and let myself in with a groan. I just wanted to get in bed and pass out.

I trudged up the stairs, my feet feeling as heavy as my eyelids did. I don't see Bella anywhere which must mean she's sleeping in Gemma's bedroom.

I struggle to take off my shoes and clothes, grimacing when a wet spot on my shirt touches my nose. When I'm only in my boxers, I stuff my dirty clothes in a corner with my feet and climb into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed :)


	11. Abstract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter.

I flinch, squeezing my eyes tighter as I feel warmth on my face. I pull the duvet up so it covers my face.

"Uh, uh. None of that." Gemma says, pulling the cover away from my face.

I whine. "What are you doing?"

"It's 4 in the evening, you need to get up." She says and I look at the clock hung up on the wall. It was 4 p.m.

"Oh." I sigh and drop my head on the pillow, a slight headache still in place. I turn onto my stomach, groaning when my back cracks.

"Last night must've been something," Gemma comments and sits down next to me, "did you drink?"

"Yeah." I mumble, staring at the wall with half my face squished into the pillow. "Wish I didn't."

"Why did you?" She questions, no anger or judgment in her voice, only curiosity.

"I don't know. I wanted to know how it felt." I shake my head, feeling stupid.

"You seem beat up. What happened last night?"

I bury my face in the pillow, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment as I replay what almost happened last night.

"Something stupid. Something I shouldn't have tried." I mutter.

Gemma hums. "Okay."

"I almost kissed Lou." I say, removing my face from the pillow so she could hear me. I can hear some sadness in my voice.

"Oh. Did you?" She asks, surprised.

"No. Niall interrupted—thank God," I sigh, "he wanted me to, he initiated it."

"Did you want to?" She asks, perfectly done eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course I wanted to." I say, sounding like a baby. "But he was drunk and so was I. Doubt he even remembers it now."

Gemma sighs, and I know she's lost on words. "You probably shouldn't bring it up unless he does or unless he tries to kiss you again but this time sober."

"I want to ask him about it though." I frown but I know it's not a good idea.

"Last time I kissed a guy and I thought it meant something but when I told him about it he laughed and thought I was joking. I promise you, little bro, it's not a smart idea to bring it up unless he does." She says a small chuckle leaving her lips, she didn't seem hurt over the fact that the guy laughed in her face.

I rub my eyes. "You're probably right."

"Course I am." She grins, "now get up and eat some food."

-

Today was quite warm in comparison to last nights cold breeze so Gemma and I take a walk after I took an hour long shower and overanalyzed everything that happened last night. I forced some food down my throat since all it wanted to do was come back up. I grabbed a water bottle and headed out the door with Gemma when she asked me if I wanted to walk with her.

"I'm thinking about dying my hair again." She says as we turn a corner. "Maybe pink or purple."

"Purple." I advice, "last time you had pink it faded in one week."

"Yeah, true." She nods, "purple it is."

I smile.

"You should do something with your hair." She says.

"Like what?" I ask. There wasn't much a guy could do to his hair without completely ruining it and I happened to love my hair.

"You can do a lot of things. Dye it, get dreads," I made a face and she quickly says, "or not. You could grow it out? I think it'd be cute."

"Maybe." I say because that sounded way better than dreads because the only way to get rid of dreads was to shave it all off and my heart hurt just thinking of it.

Gemma chuckles. "Imagine you with dreads."

"It would look like I had The Grinch's fingers on my head." I snort and Gemma laughs.

-

It's an hour after Gemma and I had taken a walk and I was now in the living room sitting on the floor by my mum's feet, playing with Bella.

Mum was watching an American TV series on Netflix that had some murder and crime in it and every time there was blood splatters I would grimace and look away. Gemma would tease me and say it was only fake blood. It still looked gross.

My phone dings on the coffee table and I reach for it, my stomach does flips when I read the message.

 **Louis:** hey, I'm going food shopping for a couple of things, wanna accompany me? :)

 **Harry:** yeah, sure. Are you outside?

 **Louis:** yup. I'll give you time to get ready.

 **Harry:** won't take long. I'll see you in a minute x

 **Louis:** great :)

I shove my phone in my pocket and turn around to look at my mum. I give her a sweet smile.

"Mum, can I go to the market with Louis? He's waiting outside." I ask her and Gemma smirks.

"Of course, love. Not too late though, dinner is about to start." She says and leans forward to kiss my forehead.

I grin and kiss her cheek. "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you, too." She says as I climb the stairs.

I rush to the bathroom. I fix my hair in the mirror and look at my teeth, making sure none of the broccoli with cheese I was eating earlier was stuck somewhere. When I'm satisfied with my appearance, I go to my room and grab a coat because it's gotten colder outside.

Butterflies fill my stomach as I go downstairs and say bye to Gemma and mum and walk out be door. I had forgotten about last night and it comes flooding back when I see Louis sitting in his car with a navy blue sweater and a denim jacket on top. I feel my palms get clammy as I walk to the car. My heart beats fast with anticipation and anxiousness.

I finally reach the car and get in, slamming the door a little too hard which causes me to flinch in pain.

"Still got a headache, huh?" Louis chuckles and I turn my head to look at him.

"Kind of." I mumble, and put on the seatbelt. I take a deep breath to calm myself.

Louis starts driving. "Didn't wake up 'til an hour ago and dad yelled at me, shouting about how I threw up everywhere."

I purse my lips. "Did you?"

"No idea. Can't remember much," he shakes his head, "you?"

I clear my throat and give a fake chuckle, "yeah, same here."

"I have to say," he says, looking at me with a smirk and my stomach turns, "I didn't think you would be able to drink more than one beer."

"Neither did I." I admit.

"So you're never drinking again? Or...?" He trails off.

"I don't know," I answer, looking out the window, "maybe."

-

We're in the dairy aisle at Tesco picking out ice cream. Louis gets mint for himself, plain vanilla for Fizzy, chocolate for Niall and I get salted caramel.

I'm reading the back of a packaged food when I feel a shopping cart hit my butt. I turn around and see Louis grinning at me, looking like a small child behind the cart. I roll my eyes and push against the cart with my bum.

Louis rolls up next to me. "What're you doing?"

"Reading the nutrition facts." I tell him.

He scoffs and grabs the item from me and throws it in the almost full cart. "That's stupid."

"It's healthy."

"Healthy is boring, Harry. Live your life on the edge, take chances." He grins.

"Someone's feeling quite energetic even though they just woke up an hour ago after barfing everywhere the night before." I smile, walking alongside Louis as we go to the next aisle.

"Hey, we don't know if that's true. My dad can just be over-exaggerating." He scowls playfully at me.

"Sure." I say, receiving a nudge from Louis.

"My arms are tired, push this please." He pouts.

I take the cart from him and push it. "Baby," I roll my eyes.

He grins, "let me get on your back."

I raise an eyebrow, wondering if he was serious. "Really?"

"Yeah. Crouch down." He orders. I crouch down and he hops on my back, barely slowing me down as I start walking. I can feel him grinning as he presses his head to mine.

"You're the definition of a big baby." I tell him, a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm winning right now." He says, wrapping his legs tighter around my waist.

-

"I'm so tired." I groan as we pull out of the parking space.

"Shouldn't have carried me, then." Louis smirks.

"You told me to!" I gape.

"You could've said no." He laughs.

"I hate you." I pout, slouching in the seat.

"Are you gonna sleep over?" Louis asks a couple minutes later as we pull into our neighborhood, his blue eyes filled with life like they always are.

I frown, sad to turn him down. "Mum wants me home. She's taking a day off from the hospital."

He smiles nonetheless. "No problem. You should spend time with her."

I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Hey, tell Gemma to text Liam. He said he needed to ask her something." Louis says as we parks in front of my house.

I raise my eyebrow. "Is he going to ask her out?"

"I think so." He answers.

I purse my lips, unsure if I should tell him but I decide to. "Gemma kind of has a boyfriend."

Louis frowns. "Oh. Poor Liam."

"Yeah," I sigh, "hopefully that's not what he plans to do anytime soon."

Louis nods. "I shouldn't tell him, right?"

"No. Gemma told me not to tell anyone." I blush because he grins.

"Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks."

He grabs a bag from the back and hands it to me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I nod. "Thanks."

He leans forward and I freeze as he presses a kiss to my cheek, his nose brushing against my cheekbone as he pulls away. I don't even notice that I was holding my breath until my lungs burned. My whole face feels hot as I drop my eyes to the ground as I step out the car. I say bye to Lou and walk onto the pavement. He drives away and I feel like dropping to the ground and never getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed :)


	12. Admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to set somethings straight, I am not British nor do I live in the UK. I live in America and obviously the school systems aren't the same in either countries, so don't expect me to write about the school they go to accurately. I know literally nothing about my school system so don't be surprised if I absolutely butcher the rules and stuff in the United Kingdom.
> 
> Also, there will be a bit of an date gap in this chapter.

That morning I woke up with a sore throat. At breakfast mum heard my hacking and coughing and asked if I was ill. I told her it was just a cough. My throat hurt less when I drank some of the tea mum always makes for me in the morning.

This morning though I decide to take some tea to go in a coffee cup.

"You sure you're okay? You don't look so good." Gemma says as she drives me to school.

I cough in the inside of elbow and nod. I clear my throat and wince. "I'm fine," I say but it comes out croaky, like I'd just gotten done crying for three hours.

"Call me if you don't feel well and I'll come pick you up, okay?" She says, stopping the car.

"Alright but it won't be necessary." I tell her as I gather my things and step out the car.

I say bye to her and she drives away, waving goodbye. I walk up the stairs and turn the corner where the boys were waiting.

Niall makes a face when he sees me. "Oh, gosh."

"Jesus." Liam mutters, moving away when Louis tries to slap him.

"Shut up," he rolls his eyes, "you okay, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a cold." I shrug, taking a sip of the tea in my hands.

"Let's get inside." Zayn suggests, opening the double doors for us. I'm glad to be out of the cold and instantly feel better once the heat hits me.

Louis rubs my back, a sympathetic look on his face as I cough, sounding like I swallowed a huge lump of something wet and it was stuck in my throat.

"Did you take any medicine?" Louis asks, sounding like my mum this morning.

I shake my head. "It's not that bad."

"Sounds bad." Liam mumbles.

"Yeah, sounds like you're hacking up something pretty gross." Niall says.

I frown. "Shut up."

The bell rings, making me jump and making my head throb in pain.

Louis sighs. "Text me if anything goes wrong," he says like I was dying or something but I nod, flattered that he cared so much.

-

It's been almost a four weeks since I found that I had the flu. I thought it was just a cold but that day after I came home from school, I threw up the breakfast and lunch I had and couldn't eat or drink anything other than oatmeal and soup and orange juice. Louis wanted to come over and see how I was countless times but mum wouldn't let him, telling him that I was very sick and contagious. He chatted to me through my bedroom door everyday after school for five days straight until I got better.

I came back to school a week ago, kind of missing it to be honest. When I came back Louis wouldn't leave my side, he kept holding my hand and hugging and kissing my cheek and I loved it. Niall told me I should get sick more often if that meant Louis would be glued to my side afterward.

It's almost the end of the month now and the school was planning an Autumn dance for this Friday.

"You taking Perrie?" Niall asks Zayn as we all sit at our lunch table.

"Yeah," Zayn says, "asked her yesterday."

"Liam here is taking Cheryl." Louis says, smirking at Liam who rolls his eyes.

"She's friends with my sister and I said I would take her. No big deal." He says.

It turns out that Liam didn't ask Gemma out that day Louis and I thought he was going to. Gemma told me he just needed help with his Medical and Science class since Gemma was going to Uni to become a doctor. She tutors him every Wednesday night now.

"What about you, Harry?" Zayn asks me, throwing Louis a look that I didn't understand. They did that a lot though, had silent conversations.

"Huh? What about me?" I question, confused.

"Who're you taking?" He says.

"To the dance?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Where else?" Louis teases, pressing his knee into mine under the table.

I blush, at both Louis' subtle touch and the question. "No one? I was gonna just stay home..."

"Aw, c'mon mate," Niall groans, "go to the dance."

I shake my head. I know people would try to sneak alcohol in and I know if I go, I'd drink and I don't want that one night to replay itself again. I was staying clear or parties—even if they're school parties—and clear of alcohol.

Niall frowns, thankfully letting it go.

"And you, Tommo?" Liam turns the attention to Louis.

Louis shrugs, glancing at me for a second. "Thought I'd stay home, too."

Liam rolls his eyes.

"When'd you guys get so boring?" Niall grumbles, stuffing pizza in his mouth.

I take a sip of my water and shrug.

-

**WEDNESDAY**

 

"Hello, love." Mum kisses my cheek.

"How was your day?" I ask her, giving her a hug before taking my shoes off at the front door.

"Very productive. I went shopping so the kitchen is full of food for you and Gemma while I'm working. I cleaned your room—"

"Mum." I groan. I hated when she cleans my room, I didn't have anything to hide in there, just hated that she spends time from her day to clean up my mess.

"It's relaxing, love." She smiles at me, "I'll make you a snack, go upstairs and take a shower."

"Don't wanna take a shower," I mumble as I climb up the stairs. I do change clothes though, and instead of leaving my clothes in the corner of my room, I put it in the laundry basket in the closet.

I hear the door open downstairs and Liam's voice rings through the house as he greets my mum. I go wait for him to come upstairs.

"Is your sister home, yet?" He asks, plopping down on my bed.

"You would know is she was." I tease, sitting down next to him.

He looks up at me with a grin, his brown eyes filled with happiness. "Shut up."

"I think she likes you," I say honestly. Gemma never liked any of my old friends from Cheshire because she said they were rude and pretentious but she said she liked my group of friends now and I know that she really meant to say was that she liked Liam.

Liam sits up, eyes wide. "What? She said she liked me? When?"

"She didn't technically say it but I know what she meant." I shrug.

"How?"

"I'm her brother." I point out the obvious. "I've known her for 16 years, Li. I know when she tries to hide stuff like crushes on boys."

"She has a crush on me?" Liam asks, shocked but he couldn't hide his grin.

"Yeah, but..." I purse my lips, holding back what I was about to say.

"What?" Liam furrows his brows.

"She kind of has a boyfriend?" I squint, not really sure because Gemma only mentioned him once and said that it wasn't that serious. "I don't know. I don't think it's serious, though."

"So I definitely shouldn't ask her out?" Liam questions, not upset about the news.

"I mean, if you want to you can. But I think you should wait at least a week. I'll ask her about this guy and see what she says."

"Yeah, alright but...try not to be obvious? Like be subtle?" Liam says and I nod.

"Of course."

The front door opens and the both of us look towards my bedroom door that is wide open. We can hear Gemma talk to mum and go to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Then she starts climbing the stairs.

Even though Gemma's been tutoring Liam for only three Wednesday's, they've picked up a routine. Liam came to the house after school and chatted with mum for a minute before coming upstairs into my room, we'd talk and wait for Gemma to get home. When she did, she stopped by my room to pick up Liam and take him to her room or the living room where she'd help him with whatever he needed help with.

Gemma stops in front of my room, leaning against the door frame with her car keys in her hand and two bottles of water in the other.

"Hey, Harry." She says, "how was school?"

"Fine. You?"

"Hard," she shrugs and looks over to Liam, "come on. We're going to my room today, mums watching her show and I don't want to disturb."

Liam shoots me a sly grin, he gets up from my bed and walks towards Gemma. "See you, H," Liam says.

I give him a small smile, discreetly giving him a thumbs up.

-

Thursday goes by quickly, almost like it was desperate to end so Friday could begin.

The school was full of decorations on Thursday, people from the student council hung up posters and streamers telling people about the dance in colorful capital letters.

The next morning it was down pouring, mum forced me to take a umbrella and forced me to put on an extra layer even though Gemma was driving me to school and I would be plenty warm in the school.

Louis' hair was damp that morning and his cheeks were flushed, but he was still radiating beauty and spoke with passion as always.

Niall asked me if I was still going to stay home tonight and I said yes.

Mum said she was going to work late tonight since it was a Friday and I said okay and told her I loved her before leaving the house with Gemma.

So now I was sitting on the couch with a bowl of buttery popcorn and with Bella next to me curled up, her eyes closed as she slept. The dance started about 30 minutes ago and I had gotten a text from Niall telling me to have a great night, I text back a 'thank you' and 'you too :)'.

It's 30 minutes after the text from Niall and my phone dings as I get a new text message. I grab it from the coffee table and look at it.

 **Louis:** are you home ?

 **Harry:** yes? why?

 **Louis:** is anyone home ?

 **Harry:** just Bella and me.

 **Louis:** I'm coming over and I'm bringing a treat :)

 **Harry:** what is it?

 **Louis:** you'll see when I get there

 **Harry:** okay, mister mysterious. Ring the doorbell when you're here.

The doorbell rings and so does my phone.

 **Louis:** ring

 **Harry:** very well timed.

 **Louis:** thanks

I smile down at the phone for a second before putting it back down and heading over to the front door. I'm surprised when I open the door and see what's in Louis' arms.

"Oh."

"Let me in, love. It's cold." Louis says and I step back, letting him get through.

"You brought beer?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Yup." He grins and walks into the living room and sets the 6-pack on the coffee table.

"Why?" I ask. I didn't care that he brought beer, I was just confused on why.

"Just cus' we're not at the dance doesn't mean we don't get to have fun, eh?" He gives me a playful smile.

I sit on the couch and cross my feet. "Why didn't you go?"

"Dances aren't that fun for me." He shrugs and sits down next to me, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and shoves some in his mouth. "You?"

"I don't like parties and stuff," I say and Louis nods, not in a agreeing way but in a way that tells me that he knows. "And I knew there would be alcohol."

Louis quirks an eyebrow up. "So you weren't planning on drinking again."

I chuckle. "Well, no, not really."

"You don't have to drink this if you don't want." He tells me, nudging my knee with his.

"You're gonna drink an entire 6-pack on your own?" I smirk, teasingly.

"You don't think I can?" He challenges, a small smile on his lips.

"I know you can but I also know you'll get drunk after two and a half. That's what happened at the party."

He licks his lips from the salty butter and smirks. "Thought you didn't remember much from the party?"

My heartbeat picks up when I remember lying to him almost a month ago about my memory of the party.

I shake my head and slightly pick at the couch. "I only remember a little. I was, uh, pretty drunk," I blush.

Louis sinks into the couch. "Did you throw up after?"

"No." I say.

"Lucky. The first time I drank, I went a little overboard and almost got alcohol poisoning and started throwing up everywhere." He snorts and chuckles.

I cringe. "Was it bad?"

"After it was. I had the biggest headache ever," he groans.

"Why'd you drink that much?" I wonder because the maximum I've only ever seen Louis drink was four beers and maybe 1/4 of a bottle of Tequila.

Louis clears his throat and looks towards Bella who climbed onto my lap. "Can't remember. Must've been something stupid, though."

I can tell by how he was trying to mask the emotion in his voice that it wasn't something stupid at all. But I let it go.

"I'll drink with you tonight so you don't have to drink it all and throw up all over my house." I smile, trying to lighten up his mood. It seems to work because he grins and the twinkle returns to his blue eyes.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed :))


	13. Image

Half an hour later Louis and I are in my room, the 6-pack on the table beside the bed. We had eaten some spaghetti that I made because Louis said it was better to drink with something in your stomach.

"Go on then." Louis says, changing his shirt for one of his sweaters he left here. My eyes quickly go over his tanner torso, making me extremely jealous because I had the palest skin ever and he stood over by the closet with skin that was kissed by the sun.

I avert my eyes when he turns around and look at the 6-pack. I grab a beer and lay it down next to me and then grab another. They were cold which meant Louis had kept them in his car but not for long because they weren't frozen.

Louis crawls into bed and sits beside me, picking up the can I put down for him. He cracks it open and looks at me. I do the same and take a sip the same time as him. This one was sweeter and I realized that it was a different brand than the one I drank at the party.

"It tastes sweet." I say, taking another sip.

"Yeah, I know you didn't really like the one at the party so I bought a sweeter brand." He says, pulling his phone out of his pocket and setting it on the bed.

"You thought of me?" I grin.

"Shut up." He hides his smile by drinking some more.

-

Two beers in and Louis was already drunk. I couldn't believe his tolerance for alcohol was that low considering he drank quite a bit.

I was on my third one, feeling a little fuzzy but I wasn't as drunk like I was at the party.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I tell Louis, who was on his stomach with Bella's paws in his hand, he was trying to make her dance while giggling under his breath. I smile when he grins at me.

I was unsteady on my feet, almost tripping when I crossed the threshold in the bathroom. I almost sat down to pee because I couldn't keep myself up and kept swaying side to side. Finally when I was done, I went to the sink to wash my hands. I look at myself while I wash my hands. I was surprised at how I looked, I looked like Zayn and Louis when they were drunk. My cheeks were flushed, my eyes were glassy and a bit red and my lips were a shade darker.

I feel dizzy when I walk back to my room, wobbling slightly. My breath gets caught in my throat when I see Louis on my bed without his sweater on. He had his arms over his eyes so his golden skin was stretched over his muscles. I don't know how long I stand and stare, but Louis doesn't move from his position and doesn't notice me in the doorway so I tell myself I'd enjoy the view before I make myself known.

Bella pulls me out of my trance when she tries biting my toes, I yelp and Louis moves on the bed. He leans up on his palms and squints at me.

"What're you doing?" He mumbles, sounding tired.

I clear my throat, and walk in. "Nothing."

I keep my eyes away from his bare torso as I sit next to him and cross my legs. Louis yawns, laying back onto the pillow.

"Did you get too warm?" I ask him, glancing at the jumbled up purple sweater by his head.

"Yeah, I started sweating." He smiles lazily at me, looking like an angel, "m' tired."

"We can go to sleep," I say.

"I can wait until you're tired," Louis objects, but he smuggles into the pillow.

I shake my head, "I'm kind of tired anyway."

He nods, pulling the duvet over himself.

I get out of bed and take my jeans off, my cheeks were on fire because I know Louis was watching me. I stumbled a bit as I struggled to get the jeans off my feet. If I wasn't intoxicated I would've been embarrassed. I leave my thin t-shirt on and get back into bed.

"Okay?" Louis murmurs, laying on his side with his arm under his head.

"Yeah," I mumble. I get under the covers, my toes briefly brushing against Louis' shin. He stares at me for a second before flipping onto his other side. "Can you?"

I'm confused for a moment but then he grabs my wrist and pulls me closer and I understand what he wants. I scoot closer until my chest is pressed against his back, one of my legs is in between his and the other is on top. I put my arm over him, my fingers pressing into his ribs and he jumps.

"Your fingers are cold," he mumbles and I move my hand way.

"Sorry," my cheeks heat up.

He grabs my hand before I'm able to move it away all the way and puts it back on his ribs. 

"It's nice," he says quietly.

My heartbeats fast against my ribcage and I know he feels it because my chest was pressed right up against his back. I close my eyes and rest my head on top of his feathery hair.

"Goodnight, Haz." Louis murmurs, sinking into my arms.

"Goodnight, love." I say and without thinking I press a kiss to the top of his head.

-

I wake up with fingers massaging my scalp. I shift, feeling someone laying on top of me. My eyes flutter open and they land on Louis. Topless Louis with a messy fringe and fresh eyes and a soft smile. He has his chin in his palm as he looks at me.

"Good morning." He whispers, his voice causing goosebumps to appear on my skin.

"Morning," I smile, then blush when I realize that he's almost laying on top of me and that my hands were on his waist, holding him there against me. "Oh, sorry," I mumble, moving my hands so he wasn't pinned to me.

He hums, pulling slightly on my curls before he lets go and sits up. "Can I take a shower?"

I nod, my throat too tight to speak. He straddled my thigh for a second before he climbs over me. He goes over to the closet and pulls one of my shirts out and then goes to the door and leaves, closing the door after himself.

I close my eyes and sigh. My stomach tightens and I roll over to Louis' side of the bed and lay on my stomach. The entire side of the bed smells like Louis and I never wanted to take these sheets off the bed and wash them ever again.

I lay curled up on my side for a while—just taking in Louis' smell when Louis walks in, dressed in tight boxer briefs and my t-shirt.

"I borrowed a shirt." He tells me, putting his jeans on. I wonder why he couldn't do that in the bathroom, but I wasn't complaining.

"That's fine." I mumble. I get up and go over to the closet, grabbing a shirt and joggers. I change into them, not bothering to take a shower. "Downstairs?"

Louis nods, he puts a hand on my lower back and pushes me out the door.

The smell of food being made makes my stomach grumble and Louis laughs.

"Good morning, darlings." Mum greets us when she sees us enter the kitchen. I smile at her as she kisses mine and Louis' foreheads.

"Hello, boys." Gemma smirks and I throw her a warning glare, thankfully she woke up feeling nice this morning and doesn't make any smart remarks.

"You dyed your hair." Louis states, sitting next to me and across from Gemma at the table.

"Yeah, did it yesterday at my friends house. It's nice, huh?" She grins, picking up a lock of hair to inspect it.

"Gray? I thought you were going with purple?" I ask, taking a sip of the tea mum puts in front of me. Louis pours himself orange juice.

"It's silver," Gemma rolls her eyes.

I raise an eyebrow. "It's gray."

She kicks my foot under the table, making me wince in pain. "It's silver."

I grimace, huffing. "Whatever."

Louis chuckles, turning his head to wink at me. "Gray," he mouths.

-

"I have to leave, got to take Niall to his doctors appointment." Louis groans, burying his face in the pillow.

I bite on my bottom lip, my fingers stop typing on the keyboard of the laptop. I reach over and pat his back sympathetically because I know how much it sucked going to the hospital with Niall. I went with them once and found out that Niall loved asking questions and loved touching stuff and couldn't sit still. He was like a four year old child that was about to get a check up.

"Can I take your shirt?" He asks, turning his head to look at me.

"I don't mind," I shrug, but on the inside I was happy that he wanted to take my shirt with him.

He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. Then he opens his eyes and scrambles to his feet.

He puts his shoes on, grabbing his coat and phone with him. He looks around the room, then his eyes land on me. He walks over to me and leans down to kiss my cheek.

"I'll see you," he says, his fingers playing with my curls.

I look up at him and nod. "Yeah."

His thumb brushes against my cheek before he walks out the room, closing the door after him.

30 minutes passes and my heart still wouldn't calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, leave kudos :)) thank you!!


	14. Impulsive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character alert!!!

Louis stands by the entrance of the cafeteria with a blonde girl and Oli, chatting with them. I don't know if he even notices the blonde pressing herself against him or if he doesn't mind.

I couldn't stop staring no matter how hard I tried. I don't know why I couldn't stop staring. Maybe I liked torturing myself.

The boys didn't notice them or my obsessive staring and instead were talking amongst themselves. Niall laughed his obnoxious but endearing laugh and banged on the table.

But I was focused on Louis and the girl that was so obviously flirting with him. I could feel the strain on my eyebrows as I furrowed them but I couldn't bring myself to relax.

The girl touches Louis' arm, making him look at her with a smile and my heart clenches.

"Harry," Zayn calls out and I look at him.

"Yeah?" I blink, clearing my throat.

"Did you hear what Niall said?" He asks.

"Oh, no. Sorry," I give Niall an apologetic smile. "What'd you say, Ni?"

"You know mine and Louis' friend Thomas? He's on our football team," He begins and I nod, "well, he told me the other day that he fancied you."

I look at him in confusion. "What?"

"Aw, a boy likes you," Liam coos, "he's quite fit, too."

Niall gives him a strange look.

"I can appreciate good looks," he defended himself.

"Thomas? He said he likes me?" I question, not sure if they were joking or not.

"Yeah. A lot actually." Niall says.

"What'd you say to him?" I find myself asking. I don't know why I even cared.

"Said you had your eye on someone else," Niall tells me and my stomach does flips and my cheeks heat up.

"I-I don't."

"So you don't like Louis anymore?" Zayn asks, not really caring if he was too blunt or not.

"I do," I mumble, forcing myself not to look into Louis' direction.

"So you don't want to try things out with Thomas? He's a great guy," Niall says and Liam nods in agreement.

"I don't know..." I pick at my food with the fork in my hand and don't look up at them.

"Does it have anything to do with Louis?" Zayn asks, his voice lowered so only the thee of us could hear.

I bite the inside of my cheek, conflicted.

"How about this?" Niall begins, "I'll give you Thomas' number and whenever you make up your mind just give him a text."

I look up and purse my lips. My eyes quickly flicker to where Louis was with that girl and then I look at Niall. I pull my phone out of my pocket and give him my phone. The three of them grin as Niall grabs my phone and puts the number in.

-

It's a week later and I'm sitting in bed, staring at the number on the screen. My bottom lip trapped in between my teeth as I debated whether or not I should text.

I take a deep breath and come up with a simple text.

 **Harry:** hi, Thomas. It's Harry

-

The next day in first hour I tell Niall that I texted Thomas last night.

"You did?" His eyes widen, I nod. "What did you say?"

"I introduced myself and he said he couldn't believe that I texted him," my cheeks heat up as I talk because Niall stares at me like I'm telling the story of the century.

"Yeah? What happened after?" He asks, excited.

"He invited me over to his house tomorrow so we could study for our Economics class."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah," I tell him, nervous.

"That's great, Harry," Niall grins. "So you like him?"

I nod, blushing. "He's very nice."

"He is. He's a gentleman." Niall says.

I purse my lips, looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Why do you want me to give him a chance so badly?"

"Because both of you deserve it," he says, "and you might not want to hear it but you can't keep pining after Louis."

I frown, looking down when he says that. "I know."

I felt like I was betraying Louis though.

-

The lunch table was a bit tense today. Louis seemed like he was angry and Zayn was annoyed. Louis didn't sit next to me today, which I didn't understand. Liam and Niall tried to lighten the mood by cracking jokes and talking about their day so far but Louis and Zayn remained quiet.

I wondered if they got into a fight because they never act so cold towards each other. Zayn wasn't the only one Louis was being cold towards though. Louis was ignoring me too and I wondered what I did to piss him off. Usually when he was angry with one of the boys, he'd only talk to me but this time he wasn't which led me to think that he was angry with me as well.

Niall turns away from Louis and gives me a reassuring smile when he saw how worried I was.

My stomach was in knots all throughout lunch because I had no idea what was going on.

15 minutes into lunch, Louis stands up with his full tray of food and mumbles that he's leaving. He doesn't look my way when he passes me to throw away his lunch. He leaves the cafeteria without speaking another word to us.

Niall sighs and looks at Zayn. "What's going on?"

Zayn speaks for the first time since he sat down at the table. "We got into an argument."

"About what?" Liam asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Zayn shakes his head, "he was being a hypocrite."

-

It's 8 pm when I get a text from Louis.

 **Louis:** I'm sorry for ignoring you today

 **Harry:** it's fine.

 **Harry:** what happened?

 **Louis:** Zayn pissed me off

 **Harry:** he said you got into an argument.

 **Louis:** yeah...

 **Harry:** what was it about?

 **Louis:** nothing it was stupid. I was being stupid

 **Harry:** are you okay?

 **Louis:** not really but I'll manage

 **Harry:** you sure?

 **Louis:** I'm sure

10 minutes passes and I'm still staring at the text. I know he isn't okay.

 **Harry:** do you need a hug?

 **Louis:** yes. can I come over?

 **Harry:** of course. The door will be unlocked.

He reads the message but doesn't respond and I know he's making his way over here.

Five minutes later there's a knock on my bedroom door and Louis walks in, a sad smile on his face. I can't keep the frown off my face because the twinkle in his blue eyes were gone.

I open my arms for him and he goes into them without a word. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his back. Louis buries his face in my neck and sniffles and my heart breaks.

"Don't cry, Lou." I mumble against his shirt.

"I'm not," he says stubbornly.

"Okay," I whisper.

We stand there for a couple of more minutes until Louis is done crying. I don't mind, I'd wait forever for him if he wanted me to.

He pulls back and tries to hide his face with his hands, but I pull his hands back and give him a small smile. I softly wipe his tears away and kiss his forehead.

We find ourselves in bed, Louis changed into one of my shirts and I was behind him, spooning him like I was two weeks ago.

Louis falls asleep but I stay awake, my aching heart keeping me awake. The thing is, my heart was aching for him. I felt so horrible that he was crying and that he felt bad about his fight with Zayn. I didn't know it was that serious. I didn't ask about it because I knew it would just upset him further.

I close my eyes and kiss the top of his head, holding him tighter in my arms. I felt sad deep down because if things go well with Thomas, I know I'll never be able to hold him like this again.

-

I wake up an hour earlier than usual so I could wake Louis up. I tell him to go home and get ready for school. The twinkle wasn't back in his eyes but his smile is genuine when he thanks me and leaves.

I find myself feeling nervous for today as I take a shower and get myself ready for school. I surprised myself when the thought of actually dressing nice pops into my head.

At breakfast I tell mum about my plans after school.

"Mum?" I call.

"Yes, love?" She puts her fork down and smiles at me.

"I'm going over to a friends today after school, is that okay with you?" I ask her, worried she'd say no.

"Oh, darling. You don't need to ask me if you can go to Louis', you know that," she says, not understanding.

I clear my throat, "no, uh, it isn't Louis. It's Thomas."

Gemma gives me a weird look. "Thomas?"

"Yeah," I nod, eating some of the bacon on my plate so I don't have to look at her.

"Oh," mum says, sounding as confused as Gemma. "Does Thomas go to your school?"

"Yeah, he's the same age as Louis." I say, "and he plays on Louis' football team."

"Have you met him?" She asks me and I don't get annoyed at the questions because I know she's only being a mum.

"Yeah, a couple times before." I tell her, honestly.

She nods, "alright, then. Just be home in time for dinner, okay?"

I smile at her. "Okay."

20 minutes later Gemma and I are in the car, driving to my school.

"So who's Thomas?" She questions.

"A friend."

"What does he want from you?" She asks, sounding protective.

"What do you mean?" I furrow my brows, "we're going to study together for a test we have next week."

"You're only studying?" She looks at me, searching my face for something.

"Yes? Why? What do you think we're going to do?" I ask her.

"You know what," she says.

I'm confused for a moment but then I realize what she's thinking. My eyes widen and my cheeks heat up.

"No, that's not—I just started talking to him," I stutter out.

She raises an eyebrow, "do you like Thomas?"

"I just started talking to him," I repeat, flustered.

"Does Louis know?"

"How does this involve Louis?"

"He's friends with Thomas isn't he?" She questions.

"Yeah, but it's none of his business," I mumble, guilt making my stomach heavy.

"Just asking," she says.

We're quiet for the rest of the drive.

"Are you going straight to Thomas' after school?" Gemma asks as she stops in front of the school.

"Yeah," I say, "we're going together."

"Alright. Text me the address and I'll pick you up when it's time for dinner," she says. I nod and get out the car, grabbing my bag with me.

She drives away and I climb the stairs, push the door and walk into the building. The boys are waiting there but Louis is missing.

I say good morning to them before asking about him.

"Where's Louis?" I ask them.

"He was tired this morning so mum's letting him sleep an hour or two," Niall says and I nod, happy that he was still going to come to school today.

-

The school day ends slowly and I'm impatient but also nervous.

 **Thomas:** meet me in the front?

 **Harry:** okay x

The bell rings and I get out of my seat, quickly leaving the room before everyone crowds the small classroom door.

When I'm outside the front doors of the school, I stand there and look for Thomas. I wait for three minutes before I feel a hand on my wrist.

I turn around and am met by Thomas' grin. I smile back, accepting his hug. He was much taller than me, so he had to lean down a bit.

"Hi, love," he says.

"Hi," I return dumbly, smiling.

"Should we get going?" He asks and I nod.

He puts a hand on my back and leads me to his car, opening the door for me when we get there. I blush and get in, saying thank you. He grins and gets to his side of the car.

We make small talk while he drives. He warns me that his mum was a little too friendly and might offer me a ton of baked pastries right before I leave. I smile and tell him that it'd be fine and that I loved pastries anyway.

He opens the door for me when we get to his house, which was a pretty light blue and white and was about the same size as my house.

"Prepare yourself," he says to me before opening the door and two little girls run out the house, attacking Thomas with hugs. I watch as he bends down and picks them up in his arms, his biceps flexing as he did so. He kisses them on the cheeks and turns them around so they'd look at him. "Girls, this is Harry."

I give them a smile when they look at me, "hello, nice to meet you both."

They giggle and wave at me, saying hi in their high pitched voices.

Thomas puts them down and they run in the house, squealing.

"Thomas?" A woman's voice says and he lets me walk in first before walking in after me. We both take our shoes off at the front door and walk further in.

The woman eyes—who looks like a female version of Thomas—land on me and she immediately smiles, looking between me and Thomas.

"Mum, this is Harry," Thomas says, standing next to me.

"Oh, my. It's so nice to meet you, Harry. Thomas talks about you a—"

"Mum," Thomas interrupts her, a horrified look on his face.

I smile at her, reaching my hand out to shake hers. "It's very lovely to meet you, Mrs. Williams."

"Oh, love, call me Eloise," she says and ignores my outstretched hand and instead pulls me in for a hug. I hug her back and hear Thomas sigh in embarrassment.

"Alright, mum—"

"Are you hungry? I can make some cookies?" She offers with a sweet smile and I chuckle.

"I'm good, thank you though," I tell her.

She nods. "Just tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"We'll just get some water for now, mum," Thomas says and walks behind her to get water out the fridge. He rolls his eyes behind her back and I bite back my smile.

"I'll let you know," I assure her and nod. "It was very nice meeting you, Eloise," I say as Thomas gently pulls on my arm.

"You, too, darling."

Thomas sighs. "You'd think she's never met anyone by the way she greets you," he says as we climb up the stairs.

I smile. "She's sweet. Your sisters are, too."

Thomas shakes his head but a small smile was on his lips. He opens a door to his room and we step inside. It was nicely and neatly decorated. Everything was color-coordinated and there wasn't a single speck of dust anywhere.

"Uh, I'm a bit OCD," Thomas blushes, which I found endearing.

I nod in understanding. "I like your room."

He purses his lips to hide a smile but his laugh lines still showed.

"You can put your bag on the bed," he tells me and sets the two bottles of water on his desk. I sit on the bed and put my school bag next to me. The bed was very comfortable.

"So, is it only you four living here?" I ask him as he takes his coat off and sits down next to me. I remember to take my coat off and put it on a chair by the window.

"No, my dad and sister live with us, too. He's working though and my sisters still at Uni right now," he explains. "What about you?"

"I live with my mum and my older sister Gemma," I tell him.

"And your dad?"

I drop my eyes and shake my head. "Uh, no. It's just us."

He seems to understand because he drops the subject and I'm grateful.

"Should we get started?" He asks, pulling his work out of his school bag.

I clear my throat and nod, doing the same as he is and pull my work out of my bag. I glance over at him and notice how attractive he is. His skin was an olive color and his light brown hair matched perfectly, his jaw was squared, and his eyes were a beautiful blue-gray color.

I blush when I notice I'm staring and look back down at my work.

It's been quiet for a couple of minutes and I do want to talk but I was too nervous. I purse my lips and open them to say something.

"I'm sorry I'm being awkward, it's just—I'm not very talkative when I first, kind of, meet people. Sorry this is so boring and weird. Usually I talk a lot but I don't know, this is kind of making me nervous," I ramble, my palms sweating.

He looks up at me with his beautiful eyes and smiles, "there's nothing to be sorry for, it's fine. I understand that you're nervous."

I purse my lips, looking at him with a sorry expression, "yeah?"

"Yeah," he nods, "I used to be a little anxious when meeting people when I was younger so I understand. I'll be patient."

My heart warms when he says that and I smile a bit. "Thank you."

He smiles in return and I relax a little bit, the nerves not completely going away but I didn't feel paranoid that I would blurt something stupid or do something stupid anymore.

"What're those for?" I ask him, nodding my head over to the shelf with shiny trophies and colorful ribbons on them.

He looks back at them and blushes. "Uh, I kind of was a math freak back then."

I raise my eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's...weird," he chuckles, "my mum won't let me take them down."

"You shouldn't. And it's not weird. It's something to show off," I say, "wish I was good at math but I suck at it. I used to make my sister want to kill herself because I couldn't understand any of it."

He smiles softly, "I can help you if you want?"

"Are you sure? I'm really bad," I tell him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I may be able to help you," he teases.

I grin. "Okay."

-

Thomas and I study for a little bit but his little sisters come into the room and we play with them for a whole and get distracted. They were lovely little girls.

Eloise comes into Thomas' room and brings us cookies and tells the girls to go downstairs. I thank her for the cookies and say bye to the girls as they go downstairs with their mum.

Thomas and I eat the cookies and talk. He reminds me that there's a game next week and I scold myself for almost forgetting. I ask him when he started playing football and he says he started because he and his dad would watch a ton of it on the TV when he was younger and pretty soon he was playing for his school when he was 10 years old.

I don't know how long we were talking for but when I get a call from Gemma telling me that she's out front I realize that it's been hours.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute," I tell Gemma and then hang up. I look up at Thomas with a small smile. "Time for dinner."

He grins and nods, "I'll walk you out."

I stand up on my feet and put my coat on, grabbing my school bag and putting it on my bag. The both of us leave the room and walk down the stairs. I say goodnight to Eloise and the girls and—without even realizing it—I tell them I'll see them soon.

When we're at the door and away from his family, Thomas grins at me.

"You'll see them soon?" He repeats, an eyebrow raised playfully.

I blush while squeezing into my boots, "yeah, uh. Is that okay?"

"Definitely," he smiles, his eyes lighting up.

"Okay," I say dumbly.

Thomas leans towards me and kisses my cheek and my heartbeat speeds up.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I nod, my voice quiet.

"Good," he says, pulling me into a small hug. He smelled like cologne and cookies and I liked it.

We pull away and he opens the door wide enough for me to get out. He leans against it and smiles at me.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight," I say to him and smile.

Gemma is waiting on the curb and I can see her looking at us. I give Thomas one more look before going down the three steps and walk towards the car. I can feel him staring at me as I get into the car and I couldn't stop blushing.

"Jesus, you look like a tomato," Gemma says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed :))


	15. Inevitable

It's been two weeks since the day I went over to Thomas' house. I actually liked him and I actually wanted him.

We've been hanging out a lot for the past two weeks and I couldn't have been happier. I really liked him and Niall was happy to hear that. He and Thomas were close friends so they talked a lot and I know they talk about me because Niall would ask me if he should go to the frozen yogurt place that Thomas took me to and if it was any good. I know Thomas told him about it because I never mentioned it to him. I'm not mad that he told Niall about it, I was actually flattered because he wanted to talk about me with other people.

Niall says that Thomas really likes me.

"So you really like him?" Gemma asks me, sitting on my bed as I get ready to go over to Thomas' for the third night in a row. He was going help me with my math homework tonight.

"Yes." I answer, looking away from her when she grins.

I decided to put on black skinny jeans and my Rolling Stones t-shirt along with the new boots Gemma got me as a gift.

"Have you kissed him?"

I blush and try to hide in my closet while looking for a jacket. "No," I mumble.

"Really?"

I shrug, trying to act nonchalant but I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Why?"

I find a black jacket and put it on. "I think he's waiting," I tell her.

"For what? Marriage?" She jokes.

"Until I'm comfortable."

"Oh," she says then smiles. "That's sweet."

"Yeah," I agree with her.

"You should invite him over for dinner tomorrow night," she suggests, "mum would love that."

"You don't think that's too soon?" I ask, unsure.

"Course not. It's the perfect time to bring your boyfriend over for dinner."

I shake my head, my cheeks hot. "He's not my boyfriend, yet."

"Are you going to ask him?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly. I would be way too nervous to ask him that.

My phone rings and I know it's Thomas.

"It's your boyfriend," Gemma says, handing me the phone.

I roll my eyes and take the phone from her.

I answer it and turn away from Gemma's eyes. "Hey."

"Hi, beautiful," he says and I press my lips together to hide my smile. "I'm waiting outside. Take your time, though."

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute," I tell him.

"Okay," he says bye and the call ends after I say bye. I shove my phone in the pocket of my jacket and grab my school bag.

Gemma gets up from the bed and hurries down the stairs and I groan, knowing what she's about to do when I hear the door open.

When I do downstairs, I see Bella sleeping in my mums lap. I reach down and kiss the top of her and Bella's head.

"I'll be home in time for dinner," I tell her.

"Okay, honey. Have fun," she says and I rub her shoulder then I walk to the front door where Gemma is.

She grabs my shoulders and twists me around so I'm facing her.

"Gems," I groan, trying to move away from her as she tries fixing my hair.

"Hold still," she tells me and I do as told so it'll go quicker and so I can just leave.

Once she's done she turns me around and pushes me away. I roll my eyes and walk to Thomas' car. When I open the door Gemma shouts.

"Take care of my baby brother!"

"Oh my god," I mumble under my breath, embarrassed.

Thomas laughs, as I get into the car with red cheeks.

"Your sister's protective of you, then?" He raises an eyebrow and starts driving.

"You have no idea," I sigh, a small smile on my lips when he quickly leans over and presses a kiss to my cheek.

-

Jess and Kate run up to me and hug my legs when I walk through the front door. Thomas smiles and walks past us to the kitchen.

"Hi, girls," I lean down on my knees so we were face to face. "How're you doing today?"

"We ate cake!" Kate screams, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I laugh. "I can tell."

Jess bounces on her heels, "Harry, are you gonna let us play with your hair again?"

I grin and nod. "Of course."

"We can't touch Tommy's hair cus' he won't let us," Kate pouts and Thomas comes back from the kitchen with water. He hands one to me.

"That's because you guys have dirty little fingers," he teases them, messing up Jess' hair.

"No! Look!" Kate holds her hands up, showing that her hands were clean.

Thomas laughs, "alright, maybe I'll let you play with my hair one day."

"Promise?" Jess' eyes get big.

"I promise," he says, "now, please let Harry up."

They unwrap their arms from me and I grin at them as I stand to my feet and toe my shoes off.

"We'll come down to play later, go on in to the playroom for now," Thomas says and they listen and run to the playroom where Eloise was probably waiting for them in.

Thomas turns his attention to me and grabs my hand, making my stomach do flips. He leads me up to the stairs and into his room.

I put my bag down on the floor and take my jacket off.

"Dressing pretty emo today, eh?" Thomas smirks at me as he takes his jacket off and I hand him mine and he puts them on the chair by the window.

"Shut up," I smile as I climb into his comfortable bed.

He chuckles and climbs in next to me. "Just teasing, babe."

My heart flutters at the word and Thomas wraps me up in a hug so I can hide my face and blush into his shoulder. He kisses my curls and rubs soft circles into my back. My breath hitches.

Thomas and I have been hanging out for only two weeks but all we did was kiss each other's cheeks and cuddle. I was comfortable with that but I kind of wanted more. I remember what Gemma and I were talking about earlier at home and blush.

I lift my head to look at him.

"You're so beautiful," Thomas says and I couldn't help the grin that broke out onto my lips. He's been saying that since the second day that we've been hanging out and it made me feel nice.

"You are, too," I whisper, feeling shy.

He grins, his thumb softly brushing against my cheek. My eyes go down to his lips and I feel my breathing slow down.

Thomas must've sensed that I was too scared to make a move because he asked the one question that I've been waiting for him to ask.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" He asks and I'm nodding before I even think about it or process what he's saying.

His forehead is pressed against mine and I inhale before his lips are on mine. My eyes close as I feel my skin tingle. His hands are softly on both sides of my face and mine are grabbing onto his shirt.

It's a sweet, soft kiss at first but then he pulls away and looks at me. My breathing is ragged because I was holding my breath.

"Breathe, baby," he whispers against the corner of my lips and I nod, pulling him closer by his shirt. 

His lips are back on mine but this time he moves his lips against mine and gently pokes his tongue against my lips and I open my mouth for his tongue to go into my mouth. My skin gets hot as our tongues rub together and I grab onto the hair on the back of his head and tilt my head to the right to deepen the kiss.

Thomas pushes me back and I'm on my back now with him in between my legs. Thomas pulls back and looks at me, his lips wet and red.

"Is this okay?" He asks, his voice rough.

I nod, "yeah."

His chest presses against mine as he leans down and kisses my lips briefly before kissing all the way down to my neck. I bite my bottom lip to keep in a moan when he starts sucking on my neck, one of his hands by my head and the other on my waist. I tilt my head to the side so expose more of my neck and I can feel Thomas smile against my skin before kissing and licking and sucking some more.

My head is cloudy and I wanted more so I pull him up and crash our lips together. I let a small noise escape lips when Thomas' hand slips under my shirt and grabs onto my hip. I pull a bit on Thomas' hair and can't help but thrust my hips up into his. Thomas lets out a small moan that makes my cock twitch.

Thomas freezes and I stop too, scared that I did something wrong. Before I can apologize for whatever I did Thomas speaks.

"My dads home," he says and my eyes widen.

"Is he gonna care that I'm—"

Thomas smiles down at me, shaking his head. "No, my dad knows I'm gay. He won't care that I'm with a boy in my bedroom. But I don't think he'd enjoy waking in on us dry humping."

My cheeks heat up and I hit him on the chest. "Thomas."

He chuckles and leans back onto his knees. I sit up and hear the door open downstairs.

"Homework?" Thomas says.

"Yeah," I respond, still blushing.

-

Thomas' dad does come upstairs and greets us. I feel nervous even though Thomas assured me that his dad was very nice. Which he was, he wasn't bothered by the fact that I sat in the middle of the bed, sitting very close to his son. He smiled and said it was nice to meet me finally. I say the same to him and then he leaves after telling Thomas he needed help with fixing the car engine tomorrow.

We're an hour into our homework when I look up and catch Thomas staring at me.

"What?" I ask, wondering if I had something on my face.

"Nothing," he smiles, "you're just very beautiful."

I look down at my homework, bashfully smiling. "Thank you."

He leans over and kisses my temple, his nose pressing against my hair. I lean into his touch and smile. I tilt my head up to look at him and he caresses my cheek, leaning in to press a small kiss to my lips.

"I really like you," he murmurs against my lips.

"I really like you, too."

-

"Oh, I almost forgot," I say as I walk out the door with Thomas right behind me.

"Hm?" He smiles, squeezing my hand gently in his.

"My sister wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night," I tell him, "you don't have to if you don't want to though. I'll understand if you don't want to meet my family that quickly—"

"I'd love to," he cuts me off.

I furrow my brows. "Really?"

"Yeah. I actually want to meet your mum and I guess it's only fair since I introduced you to my whole family on the first day," he chuckles.

"Well, I still haven't met your sister," I point out, leaning against him as he puts his arm around my waist.

"And you will soon," he grins. "Tell your mum and Gemma that I'd love to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

I nod, "I will."

His eyes flicker to the street and I turn my head to see Gemma driving up to the curb and parking. My cheeks heat up because I know she sees us and that she'll most likely tease me when I get in the car.

I turn around to look at him, disappointed that I was leaving.

His marvelous eyes catch mine and he smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," he says.

"Okay," I whisper as he gets closer to my lips.

He gives me a kiss on the lips, it was short but I loved it nonetheless. He kisses my forehead and hugs me before letting me go.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." I smile and start walking toward the car.

When I get in Gemma is grinning widely.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen." She squeals.


	16. Euphoric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild smut between Harry and Thomas.

The next day I'm sitting with the boys at lunch. Thomas sat and ate with us on Tuesday because he snuck away from his friends because they always force him to take them somewhere to eat since he was the only one of them with a car. He couldn't manage to sneak away from them anymore though.

 **Thomas:** sorry I can't eat with you today :( the boys ambushed me in front of my classroom and forced me to take them to Nando's

 **Harry:** it's alright :)

 **Harry:** I'll see you tonight though?

 **Thomas:** of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world :)

 **Harry:** great x.

I put my phone down and try to listen to what Louis and Niall were bickering about.

"Are you blind? Adidas is obviously the better choice." Louis scoffs.

Niall looks at Louis with a bewildered expression. "You're the one who wears glasses and contacts!"

Liam and Zayn groan because that starts a whole new argument.

"Which one, Haz?" Louis says, "Adidas or Rebook?"

"Under Armour," I give them an amused smile.

Louis gapes, acting offended. "And to think I call you my best friend."

"I'm biased," I say, "ask Zayn or Liam."

"Zayn doesn't wear any of the two brands," Louis frowns.

"I wear Nikes and we all know that's the best." Zayn says.

"Yeah right." Louis snorts.

"Adidas has shit clothing," Zayn says and Niall agrees.

Louis looks down at his light blue adidas shirt that brought out his blue eyes. "Are you saying I look like shit?"

"Lucky for you, you're attractive enough to pull it off," Zayn says and I laugh.

Louis huffs, looking at me with a frown. "Traitor."

"Sorry," I grin.

Over the past couple of days, Louis had returned to normal. The twinkle was back in his eyes and he talked at lunch and he and Zayn were good again. I don't know what happened exactly but I was happy that he was back to his normal self. Louis found out from Liam that Thomas and I were a "thing", I don't know, but Louis brought it up one day when we were walking around the neighborhood with Niall and said that he hopes it works out and that Thomas was a very nice guy. I wasn't as disappointed as I thought I would be when he said that but it still kind of hurt.

But Niall is right. I can't spend my life pining after someone who doesn't want me. I had to find someone I could be with and who wanted to be with me and thankfully I found Thomas.

-

"Big game tomorrow," Louis says as he drives me home, Niall was seated in the back, snacking on some crips he left sitting there since this morning.

"Yeah, I know," I smile at him. "Against which school?"

"Langley," Niall answers, mouth full.

I grimace and turn around to look at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Niall."

"Yeah, it's gross," Louis chimes in.

"And you can choke and die," I add.

Niall rolls his eyes and swallow the crisps before talking, "okay mum and dad."

I shake my head at him before turning around to face the front.

"You gonna be there?" Louis asks, talking about the football game tomorrow tonight.

"Of course. I'm always there."

"Because Thomas will be there," Niall says from the back and my cheeks heats up.

"And because you guys will be there, too." I say, adding in seriously. "I'll always support you guys."

Louis grins, "thanks, Haz."

-

There's a half hour left until Thomas gets here and mum is going crazy with making sure everything was clean and that the food was going to be warm enough when he gets here.

"Mum, calm down. The place looks great," Gemma says, laying across the couch with a bag of crisps.

"What're you doing?" Mum asks her, "Gemma Styles, what do you think your doing?"

Gemma looks at her with a crisp in her mouth. "Huh? I'm snacking before I eat," she answers.

"Love," mum sighs. She takes the bag from Gemma and walks away to put it in the kitchen.

Gemma groans and sits up. "Why're you so smug?" She asks me.

"Because you're acting like a child and mum just scolded you," I laugh.

"Shut up. You better be nice to me because you're boyfriend is coming over and I can spill every secret to him," she warns.

"Gemma," mum sighs from the dinning room, "don't do that."

"Why not? It'll be fun," Gemma protests.

"Don't embarrass your brother, Gemma."

Gemma rolls her eyes, "I was just kidding," she says loudly before whispering to me, "I'm not kidding."

I pick up a pillow to throw at her but she tells on me before I can.

"Mum, Harry's about to throw a pillow at me," she bellows and mum comes out of the dinning room.

"Harry, put it down," mum warns.

"Make her promise that she won't say anything to Thomas," I raise an eyebrow.

"So I can't even have a civilized conversation with him?" Gemma questions but she makes a face at me behind mums back.

"I don't want you saying anything that will embarrass me," I tell her.

"Fine," she says. "Nothing you think will embarrass you."

I scoff, knowing what she was trying to do. "Nothing that will embarrass me period."

"Fine! Gosh." She grumbles and lays back on the couch, her shoes on the couch.

"Gemma take your shoes off the couch," mum tells her and Gemma puts her feet on the ground, scowling at me when I smirk.

The doorbell rings and all three of us freeze before Gemma runs to the front door. I groan.

"She won't embarrass you, love," mum says and rubs my back before going to the front door to greet Thomas.

When I get to the front door, I see Thomas giving mum a hug. He glances at me and smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cox," he says to mum.

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Thomas," mum smiles at him.

"Harry just wouldn't stop talking about you. Drove us all crazy," Gemma says and exaggerates an eye roll.

Thomas chuckles, "hi, Gemma."

"Thomas," she gives him a smirk and nods at him.

They let him into the house and he takes his shoes off by the door. He grins as he walks towards me and wraps me into a hug. I bury my face in his chest because I know mum and Gemma are fawning over us.

"Hi, love," he whispers, pressing a kiss to my curls.

"Hi," I muffle out, my arms bent so they were against his chest.

He rubs my back for a second before slightly pulling away to talk to mum. "You have a lovely house, Mrs. Cox."

I know mum is blushing because she and I were alike when we received compliments.

"Thank you, darling," she says. "Why don't you and Harry go to the living room while Gemma and I set the table? It won't be long."

I sigh in relief when he nods and says okay. Mum and Gemma walk away to the dinning room but not before Gemma throws us a wink.

Thomas chuckles, his lips against my hair.

"C'mon," I pull away and give him room to take his coat off and hang it on the coat hanger before I grab his hand and pull him towards the living room.

"You're mums a very lovely woman," he says once we're seated.

"I know," I smile. My mum was an angel.

He smiles and gently grabs my chin, tilting my head up so he could kiss my lips. My eyes close and I kiss him back, my fingers grabbing his button-up shirt. His hand moves to my hair and his fingers tangle up in my curls. I open my mouth and his tongue enters, making me taste mint. My hand moves to grab his waist and pull him closer.

"Careful, love. Your mum or sister can walk in any second," Thomas says, causing me to pull away and blush.

"Sorry," I say, slightly embarrassed.

He smiles softly, pushing some of my curls back. "Let's just wait until we get upstairs, yeah?"

My stomach flips and I can't believe he said that. He pecks my lips quickly and chuckles.

"Come on, lovebirds," Gemma comes into the room, "foods ready."

-

Dinner went smoothly. Gemma kept her funny stories to herself and instead asked Thomas questions about himself which he had no trouble answering. What surprised me though was Thomas' answer to one of Gemma's questions that I knew she would eventually ask.

"So, are you guys dating?" She had asked and I almost choked on the piece of chicken I was chewing.

"Yeah," Thomas answered easily and I was baffled.

Of course I want to date him but I'd didn't know that he wanted to actually be my boyfriend. When he looked at me five minutes later with a smile, I smiled back because, yes, I think we were dating.

After we're all done eating, Thomas and I cleared the table while Gemma cleaned the dishes and mum kissed us on the cheek—including Thomas—before she went to bed because she was going to be working all day at the hospital tomorrow.

Thomas thanks mum for the dinner and says goodnight to her. I tease him about being so nice while wiping down the dining table.

"I'd love to stay up with you youngins but I'm exhausted," Gemma says once we're done with clearing everything up. "Night, Haz," she kisses my head and pats Thomas' back. "Night, Tommy."

I roll my eyes because Gemma just had to act like an older sister tonight.

"Goodnight, Gems," I say to her though.

"Night," Thomas says and puts his arm around my waist.

When she's all the way upstairs I turn around and look at Thomas, his smile causing butterflies to fly around in my stomach.

"We're dating?" I ask, teasing playfully.

"Yup, that okay with you?" He grins, grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers.

"Yes," I nod, watching his fingers play with mine.

"Good," he says and I can hear the smile on his voice. I look up at him.

"Can you stay for a bit?" I ask him and smile when he nods.

"Course, babe," he says.

I intertwine our fingers and lead him upstairs to my room. There's music faintly coming from Gemma's room and I know she was going to sleep because that's what she does to fall asleep quicker.

My heart beats faster as I open the door to my room and Thomas walks in, looking around. It definitely wasn't as neat as his but I made sure to clean up a couple of hours ago.

"Nice," Thomas grins, sitting on the edge of my bed. He looks at me and beckons me forward, "come here."

I realize I'm still by the doorway and walk in, closing the door behind myself. I bite the inside of my cheek as I walk forward, I stop right in front of Thomas, looking at him.

He bites his bottom lip and grabs my arm, pulling me in between his legs. "You're so gorgeous, Harry."

I blush, shaking my head. "You keep feeding my ego when you say that."

He smiles, his hands on my hips as he looks up at me. "It's true."

"Thank you," I say, bashful.

He reaches up to caress my cheek, pulling my face down so our lips touched. I let out a sigh and lean into him, my fingers knotting themselves up in his soft hair. I open my mouth, his tongue immediately coming in contact with mine. My stomach tightens and my breathing picks up. Thomas' hands go over my bum and stop at the back of my thighs.

"Sit on my lap?" He asks breathlessly, pulling away for a second. I nod and climb onto his lap, my knees on both sides of his hips as his hands return to my own hips.

He attaches his lips to my collarbones, biting softly and kissing. "So beautiful," he murmurs against my skin and I find myself getting turned on by his praises.

His fingers crawl under my shirt, his fingertips pressing against the skin of my hips. He grinds me down onto his lap and I gasp at the friction, holding onto his shoulders for support. Our clothed cocks rub against each other and he's just as hard as I am.

His lips trail up to my neck and he bites, making me moan quietly. He presses sweet kisses up my neck and finally returns to my lips. My hips slowly move against his and I moan into his mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Fuck," Thomas whispers, gently biting onto my bottom lip.

I whimper as our cocks rub together, my stomach clenching in pleasure. I feel a bit dizzy but I don't stop kissing and I don't stop grinding down on his lap. I pull on Thomas' hair, making him wince but he kissed me harder, his tongue rubbing against mine in a filthy way that I couldn't help but enjoy.

His hands feel nice and cold on my burning skin, and I find myself desperate for him to touch every inch of my skin.

We continue to rub against each other, heavily breathing in each other's mouths as the heat pools up in my stomach. I stuff my face in his neck, whimpering as I come closer to my end.

"Are you gonna come?" Thomas asks, his voice low and rough. I nod, unable to speak because it felt too good.

Thomas grabs onto my hips, thrusting his hips faster, making me wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls my head up and looks me in the eye before attaching his lips to mine.

"Ah, fuck," I moan, my grinding becoming sloppy and my muscles tighten.

"Come, baby," he murmurs and I'm coming in my pants before he finishes his sentence. I bite my bottom lip hard to contain my loud moans. I feel Thomas' cock twitch before he tenses and comes a second later, his forehead on my shoulder. We both slowly rub our cocks together, coming down from our high.

We stop our movements and all that I could hear was our heavy breathing. My shirt stuck to my back and my forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Thomas raises his head and presses a kiss to my neck, right on the bruise he gave me.

"Sorry, it's a bit noticeable," he smiles, not sorry at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos :))


	17. Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild smut between Harry and Thomas.

The next morning I wake up with stupid grin on my face. My face quickly heating up as I replay last nights events in my head.

I pull my phone out of the charger and on the lock screen is a text.

 **Thomas:** good morning, beautiful.

 **Harry:** good morning x.

I bury my face in my pillow and sigh, my stomach is full of butterflies.

There's a knock on my door and I sit up, I was sure my hair was a mess. Mum is standing at me door with a smile dressed in her nurse uniform.

"Good morning, love," she says, "there's breakfast downstairs and I made your tea. I'm about to go to work."

I nod, "alright, thank you. Have a good day, mum."

She smiles, "you, too. I love you."

"Love you, too," I smile as she slowly closes the door.

I get out of bed and pick my clothes out. Black jeans, a plain shirt and a coat and lay it on my bed before going to the bathroom.

When I see my neck in the mirror my eyes widen as I stare at it. There was a purple and red bruise on my neck, it wasn't big but it was very noticeable. I wonder if mum saw it and hope that she didn't.

I don't take a shower since I took one last night after Thomas left. I brush my teeth and wash my face. After I get dressed, I go back to the mirror and try to tame my wild curls. I manage to make it look decent but it was still a bit messy.

I go downstairs to the kitchen where Gemma was making coffee for herself.

I make a face, "ugh."

"It's better than tea," she rolls her eyes at me.

I sit down and begin eating. Gemma sits down with me and gives me a smirk.

"Nice mark," she says and my eyes widen.

I blush, not bothering to hide it because she's already seen it. I chew on a piece of bacon and don't reply with a smart remark.

"So how're you gonna hide that thing?" She asks.

I shrug, "I don't know."

I tried to look for a shirt with a high collar but all of my shirts had wide necks. I don't know any other way to try to hide it.

"So I guess things got a little frisky last night, eh?" She smirks.

I purse my lips and shake my head. "I'm not talking about this."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my sister and it's weird," I sigh.

She rolls her eyes, "keep it PG though yeah? At least when I'm in the next room."

I shake my head and ignore her.

When we're done with breakfast Gemma and I clean up and I put out some food and water for Bella and then head out the door.

Gemma plays some music while we drive and keeps quiet since she's already grilled me at breakfast.

"There's a game tonight?" She asks, stopping in front of the school.

"Yeah," I say. "Louis' taking me home after school."

"Why isn't your boyfriend taking you home?" She smirks and I groan and get out of the car.

"Goodbye, Gemma." I say to her and she waves and drives off.

I enter the building and I'm met by the boys in their usual spot.

"Hazza!" Louis throws himself on me and squeezes me into a hug.

I give Niall a confused look as I hug him back.

"He drank coffee this morning for the first time," Niall explains.

"Oh," I say and pat Louis' back. "Are you feeling okay, Lou?"

He pulls back and grins, his eyes falling on my neck. "I think I should be asking you that."

My cheeks heat up.

He pulls away but puts his arm around my neck, his hand covering the bruise. "They won't stop teasing you if they see this."

I sink into his side and nod a bit, a smile on my face. "Thanks," I mumble.

"So, Harry. There's going to be a party tonight," Liam says and I'm already rolling my eyes.

"I'm not going, Li."

He pouts.

"Thomas is going." Zayn tells me.

"Doesn't change my decision," I shrug.

Louis grins at me. "Harry is an independent man!"

"So you're going to stay home?" Niall asks, frowning.

"Yeah," I nod and look at Louis. "You're going?"

"Kind of have to, since I'm the captain and all," he says.

"Try not to drink more than two beers," I tease and he pinches my side.

"You're so funny," he rolls his eyes.

"You're a lightweight," Niall laughs.

"Yeah, Niall. We got it." Louis scowls.

-

 **Thomas:** there's a party tonight, are you going?

 **Harry:** I don't really like parties :/ so no.

 **Thomas:** same here.

 **Thomas:** mind if I come over after the game?

 **Harry:** I don't mind at all.

 **Thomas:** we'll go to your house together so Louis doesn't have to make two trips, is that okay?

 **Harry:** yes, that's very considerate of you.

 **Thomas:** anything that gets me more time with you :)

 **Harry:** so cheesy.

 **Thomas:** you love it

 **Harry:** go back to practice, I'll see you at the game.

 **Thomas:** haha. see you tonight, babe

 **Harry:** see you soon x.

I smile and put my phone in the charger. Louis dropped me off about half an hour ago at home and now I was going to take a nap until Zayn and Liam came to pick me up.

-

There's honking about side my house and I wake up startled. Thankfully I didn't take any of my clothes off when I decided to take a nap so all I had to do was put my shoes and coat on. Bella was sleeping next to me so when I get out of bed, she follows. I grab my phone from the bedside table and go downstairs.

"I'll see you later tonight, love," I kiss Bella's head and make sure she has enough food and water before walking out the door and locking it.

I climb into Zayn's large car.

"Nice love bite," Zayn says and starts driving.

Liam turns around to look at me, his eyes going straight to my neck. I roll my eyes.

"Did Thomas give you that?" He asks, grinning.

"Of course he did," Zayn rolls his eyes at Liam's question.

"Moving quite fast, eh?" Liam says, then he turns to Zayn. "Have you even kissed Perrie yet?"

"No," Zayn admits. "She's a tough girl to win over."

I smile. "It's sweet that you're not giving up."

Zayn shrugs. "She's a cool girl."

Liam and I both could hear the fond that he tried—but failed—to cover up.

-

When we get to the field I see that the bleachers are full of parents and students that go to our school. People always showed support for our players and I think it kind of helped our school win most of our games. Plus, this was their last game until they went to the championship against Kingston.

Liam, Zayn and I stand in our usual spot that we wait for Louis and Niall at. But this time I was waiting for Louis, Niall and Thomas. The three of them walk out with their team and coach. My stomach is in knots when Thomas spots us and his eyes land on me. The three of them are laughing when they walk up to us.

"Hey, Haz," Louis hugs me, kissing my curls.

"Hi, Lou," I smile.

He grins and moves aside so Niall could crush me into a hug. A big gust of air leaves my lungs as Niall squeezes me.

"Hi, Niall," I pat his back. He pulls away and squishes my cheeks, pressing a sloppy kiss to my forehead. I grimace and wipe away the spit.

He pulls back to chat with the other boys and Thomas replaces his spot. He wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest. We pull away a couple of seconds later and I notice a thin, light red headband in his hair.

"Cute headband," I tease.

He rolls his eyes playfully and bends down to capture my lips in his. My skin heats up quickly because we've never kissed in front of the boys and we're doing it now and I know they're staring even though they think that they're being discreet.

There was no tongue, it was a simple kiss but it still managed to make my heart speed up. He pecks my lips once more before pulling away and smiling at me.

"I missed you today," he says after the boys go back to their conversation.

I smile, my fingers grabbing onto his team shirt. "I missed you, too."

Coach blows the whistle and I look over at him.

"Get over here, boys!" He shouts and I instinctively hug Thomas closer.

"Cheer us on, yeah?" Thomas whispers into my ear before kissing my cheek and running onto the field with Louis and Niall.

-

We win—obviously—by three goals and the boys don't have enough time to come over to Liam, Zayn and I because their team rushes into the locker rooms change. They were officially going to play in the championship game against Kingston.

Liam, Zayn and I go to the parking lot and text the others to meet us at Zayn's car.

"Uh, one of you is going to be sober, right?" I ask Liam and Zayn.

"I am," Zayn says. "Why?"

"Designated driver," Liam says at the same time I say it and I give him a weird look. "I know you too, well." He shrugs.

"I don't trust any of these dumbasses with my car anyway," Zayn snorts.

10 minutes later after half of the people were gone, Thomas, Louis and Niall emerge from the school doors. Liam gives them high fives and says he knew that they could do it. I smile and congratulate them. Zayn lights a cigarette and gets into his car, staring it up.

"You're leaving you car here?" I ask Louis when he opens the door to Zayn's car.

"Can't drive drunk, can I?" He grins, messing up my hair before climbing into the car. "See ya, Tommy," he says bumping fists with Thomas.

"Have fun," Thomas tells them. They talk for a couple of seconds before Zayn pulls out of the school parking lot.

Thomas holds his hand out, "shall we?"

-

Bella runs up to my feet when I open the door and reach down to grab her so she doesn't run out the door. I put my keys on the kitchen counter after taking my shoes off. Thomas does the same.

"You can shower and change if you want," I tell him and set Bella down after the front door is closed.

"Alright. I won't be long," he kisses my cheek and heads upstairs with his gym bag.

I pour some water for Bella and take my coat off, hanging it up. I start dialing a local pizza places number. I order two pepperoni pizzas and then head up to my room change. The shower in the bathroom is on and I blush at the thought of Thomas being naked behind the door.

I walk into my room and take all my clothes off, including my socks. I put on gray joggers and a band tee. I tidy up my room a bit and go back downstairs.

I go to the kitchen and get two water bottles out, then I go to the living room and sit on the couch and turn the TV on. I open my water and drink it and wait for Thomas.

Bella hops onto my lap and I pet her, my eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Thomas is downstairs 5 minutes later, wearing black joggers and a blue t-shirt. His hair was damp as he sits down next to me with a smile.

"I ordered pepperoni pizza," I tell him.

"Thank you," he says and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against his chest, between his legs, Bella jumps down onto the floor. I move one of my arms so it's around his back and the other lays on top of his stomach, my knees lay on his thigh.

"Gemma's not home?" He asks, his fingers twirling a piece of my hair softly.

"No," I shake my head slightly. "She stays at a friends house every Friday."

"And your mum works all day on Friday?"

I nod, my head moving against his chest.

"Are you usually alone on Fridays?" He asks, curious.

"Not usually. Louis sleeps over on Friday's or I sleep over at his house," I tell him, my heart speeding at the fact that I was talking about Louis with Thomas.

"You guys are quite close, then?" He says, smiling.

"Yeah. All five of us are," I say. "They were the first people I met when I moved here."

"That's nice," he hums. "They're nice lads."

"They are," I agree. "When'd you meet them?"

"I met Louis and Niall when I was about 10, I think. Met Liam and Zayn two years later," he chuckles. "They came in pairs."

I smile because that was true. I met Louis and Niall that one day I was in front of my house with Gemma and then a week later I met Liam and Zayn.

"It was a bit intimidating because I was awkward as fuck around new people and they acted like they've known me for years," he says. "They acted like brothers—still do, actually."

"Yeah," I laugh. "They get really comfortable around new people, it intimidated me too," he nods. "You played on the same team as Niall and Louis since you were younger?" I ask.

"Yeah, we've been playing on the same team for 8 years." He smiles, "Louis' a great captain, knows what he's doing."

I nod, a small smile on my lips. "He's very passionate about football."

"Everyone voted for him when we picked a team captain this year," he tells me.

"Did you?" I look up at him.

"Yeah, I suggested that he be the team captain."

"That's very sweet," I lay my head back on his chest.

His hand rubs my back, his lips pressing a kiss to my curls.

The doorbell rings and I know it's the pizza. I get up off the couch and walk to the door.

I open the door and it's the same boy that always delivers to my house.

"Hey, Harry," he greets with a smile.

"Hi, Sandy."

The pulls the two pizzas from the carrier and I pay him, telling him to have a good night. After that I close the door with my foot and walk over to the kitchen counter. Thomas is right behind me.

"You should've told me you ordered two, I could've payed for one," Thomas says, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"It wasn't that much," I shake my head, "I could pay for both of them."

"Yeah, but it would've been a nice thing for me to do," he smiles, licking his lips.

I tear my eyes away from his pink tongue and walk further into the kitchen to grab two plates. I walk back over to the counter and put the plates side to side. Thomas watches intently as I put two slices on each plate, he watched me like I was giving someone a heart transplant.

"Stop staring," I mumble, cheeks hot.

"I can't," he says, walking closer to me. He tilts my chin up and my eyes close as he presses a sweet kiss to my lips. "Thank you, love."

He grabs the two plates and walks to the couch, I follow after him, a stupid smile on my face.

Was this feeling going to last forever? Would I always feel my stomach knot up and my heart beat pick up every time he looked at me or touched, or kissed me? I feel like I just ran a mile every time he kisses me and I loved it. I wish it never ends.

-

It's 11 o'clock now and we're in my bed. Thomas caught a glance of a photo book with my face on it when I was 5 perched up on the bookshelf downstairs in the dining room and he snatched it and grabbed my hand before tugging me up the stairs.

The was looking through the pictures now, smiling and flipping the pages as I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

That book held pictures of me from when I was 12 and had the stupidest hair cut and had clothes that I practically burned in a trash can after I grew out of them.

"Were these your old friends?" He asks, looking at a picture of me in school with a blonde girl and two other boys.

"Yes," I groan because I looked so ugly in the picture. "I don't know what I was thinking when I took that."

"You look so adorable," Thomas laughs, his eyes soft so I know he isn't making fun of me.

"Okay," I grab the book from him and lean over him to put it on the bedside table. "Enough of my embarrassing past."

He grabs my hand before I can move back to end of the bed so now I was on my knees, towering over him. He cups my cheeks and presses his lips to mine. He moves his hands to my hips so I could tangle my fingers in his hair. My heartbeat picks like it always does whenever his lips are on mine.

He lays back on the bed and I go down with him, my chest pressed against his and my knees on both sides of his hips so I was straddling him. His hands go under my shirt, pushing the fabric up my back. Goosebumps appear on my skin even though I feel hot.

Thomas open his mouth for me and I slowly put my tongue into his mouth, our tongues touch and his breath is hot on my tongue.

Thomas pulls on my shirt and I slightly pull back.

"Can I take it off?" He asks, lips red and bruised. I sit up and nod, he pulls my shirt off and my cheeks heat up when his eyes travel up my bare torso. "So beautiful."

I lean back down and kiss him, mumbling a quiet thank you. His fingers spread over my back, softly pressing into my skin.

Our lips move together hotly, my teeth grab his bottom lip and bite gently before letting go. He grabs my hips and sits up, shifting so that he was on top of me now, my legs wrapped around his waist. He quickly takes his shirt off with one hand and throws it to the side.

I take in his toned stomach and my eyes travel down to his crotch, where his cock was visibly hard and creating a tent in his joggers. I look up at him, my bottom lip sucked into my mouth. I was so aroused and I know he was too.

I reach up to his naked waist and pull him down so I could kiss him. But I wanted to do more than kiss and I couldn't stop myself when my hips buck up into his and I continue to do it because the moans coming from past lips were too delicious for me to stop.

He thrusts down, his clothes cock rubbing against mine and I moan into his mouth, pulling on his hair. His nails are digging into my hip but I don't mind the pain.

I squeeze my eyes shut when he bends his head down and kisses my neck, his tongue darts out and licks the skin between my jaw and collarbones. My breath comes out in ragged pants as my stomach tightens.

"Thomas," I moan, the sound of my voice surprising me. Thomas bites my neck, grinding down harder. "I'm—"

I can't get the rest out because he sucks on my neck and lines up our cocks and rubs them together with his hand.

"Fuck," I cry out, my abdomen clenching as I come. My nails dig into his shoulders and he lets out a low moan as he comes, his lips pressed against my collarbone.

He hovers on top of me for a moment, pressing soft kisses to my collarbones and shoulder. He pulls back and looks at me. He looks wild, his eyes were blown, his lips red and bruised, his cheeks were flushed and his hair stuck up in every direction.

"You might want to take a shower," he grins and I purse my lips to hide my smile. He kisses my nose and chuckles.

All I want to do is lay there and stay in this moment forever.


	18. Entity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice Louis and Harry chapter for you all :)

It's a month later now and the championship game was in two weeks.

It's a Saturday night and boys and I were in Louis' bedroom, listening to Zayn talk to Perrie on the phone while trying to cover up our snickers and eye rolls.

I haven't properly hung out with the boys in a long time. I didn't realize that I was kind of pushing them away so I could be with Thomas. I spent time with the boys at school whenever I saw them but my free time was taken by Thomas. I'm not complaining though, I really like him and I really like spending time with him but I realized that I haven't actually seen Lou and the boys in a long time. They didn't seem to mind that I kind of abandoned them. Tonight was just them though.

"Yeah, babe," Zayn mutters, picking at his nails, completely aware that the four of us were listening to ever word he spoke to Perrie.

Zayn and Perrie apparently made things official a week and a half ago. Louis said they were already like a married couple.

Louis shakes his head, continuing to eat his fries and scrolling through his phone.

"Married, I'm telling you," he whispers into my ear.

I chuckle, leaning against his arm and folding my arms across my stomach.

"Yeah, I heard you. Yeah, yeah, she totally shouldn't have done that," Zayn drones on and I wonder if he was actually listening to what she was saying. "Huh? No, no. I hear ya, babe."

Niall cackles, his foot pressing into my calf. "They've barely been dating for two weeks," he snorts.

"Let's pray Harry and Thomas don't get like that," Liam says, causing me to blush.

"They will," Louis smirks. I ignore them and reach over to grab some fries from Louis' McDonald's bag.

-

"Fifa?" Niall suggests an hour and a half later, already starting up the Xbox.

"Sure," Zayn says, sitting up from his cuddling position with Louis. 

Not gonna lie, I was a bit jealous when Zayn pulled Louis up against his side and Louis curled into him. Though I had no right to be so I ignored it for a good 15 minutes until now.

"You can't help Harry this time, Louis," Niall scowls.

Louis grins. "Don't tell me what to do. It'll only make me retaliate harder."

I stay sitting up against the headboard with Liam, watching as they set up the game.

"So," Liam says, keeping his voice low. "Did you talk to Gemma about the guy she's seeing?"

I smile and nod. "Yes, and it's good news for you."

His eyes widen in excitement, "really?"

"Yeah. She said they broke things off three weeks ago. She didn't really like him," I tell him.

He grins, "so you think I should ask her out?"

It was pretty weird telling Liam about my sisters love life but he really liked her and she seemed to like him, even though she tries hiding it.

"Yeah," I give him an encouraging smile. "You should."

-

Three games and two arguments later, Louis switched the game to Mario Kart instead because Niall and Zayn were throwing tantrums.

Niall offered me his controller, saying that his thumbs hurt.

"Hey," Liam says out loud but I don't turn my head to look at him because the race starts.

"What?" Louis mumbles, his tongue in the corner of his mouth as he passes past me and into 1st place. I grunt in annoyance and he chuckles lightly.

"There's a party at my house tomorrow—"

"How are you blue shelling me? I'm in first fucking place!" Louis complains, going into his second lap.

"It's Karen's birthday, but mum told me to invite whoever I wanted." Liam says, moving to the side alongside with his character, almost like a habit.

"Will there be alcohol?" Zayn asks.

"Well, yeah. There'll also be adults at the party, though," Liam answers.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Louis snorts, "fuck—get the fuck off my dick Zayn!"

"Fuck you," Zayn curses back, he was right behind Louis and I was right behind him, Liam was in 6th place but he was catching up.

I bite on my bottom lip as I zoom past Louis and Zayn. Everyone was quiet as Louis comes up behind me, but I could see the finish line and I knew I was going to win.

"Fuck!" Louis shouts and I grin, shouting in triumph. Louis comes in second and Zayn and Liam tie at 3rd.

"Yes!" I laugh. "Sorry, Lou. Maybe next time."

He glares at me, giving me his middle finger. "Rematch, let's go."

-

I win three more times, Louis wins twice and Zayn wins one game.

Louis throws his coconut scented pillow at me countless times, claiming he was better than me at Mario Kart. I roll my eyes and say he was right just to shut him up.

"So when's this party?" Zayn asks.

We were now downstairs in the kitchen, around the Island that had stacks of food on it.

"Tomorrow," Liam says.

"Yeah, we know it's tomorrow, what time's it at, doofus?" Louis rolls his eyes, the back of his foot hitting the cabinet as he sits on the counter and munches on celery sticks—which are disgusting if you ask me.

"4 in the afternoon," Liam scowls at Louis.

"I'll be there," I tell him.

"Yeah, me too." Niall says.

"If there's alcohol count me in," Zayn says and Louis nods.

Liam looks over at me and smiles, "invite Gemma?"

"Why can't you?" I scrunch my nose up.

Liam and Gemma text all the time because I see Liam's name and text message pop up on Gemma's phone when we're at dinner when she leaves her phone on the table and when she's driving me to school early in the morning.

"She'll say no if I ask her," Liam pouts.

"No she won't," I roll my eyes. "She'd like it better if you were the one who asked her."

Zayn smirks. "So you finally asked her out?"

"No. Not yet." Liam says.

"Yet?" Louis raises his eyebrows. "Since when—wait. I'm confused. Gemma likes you?"

Liam nods, a small blush on his cheeks.

Louis looks over at me, lips pursed. "And you're okay with this?"

"Yes, but even if I wasn't I wouldn't be able to stop them," I shrug, chewing on the chicken nuggets Niall microwaved a couple minutes ago.

Louis hums, then looks over at Liam. "You're going to ask her out tomorrow, then?"

"I don't know." Liam shrugs.

"Get her drunk." Zayn says and I throw the nugget I was eating at his face.

"Hey! She's my sister, you ass." I scowl.

"I was kidding, fuck." He laughs.

"Hey, you should invite Thomas over tomorrow," Niall suggests, a grin on his face.

I look at Liam. "Is that okay with you?"

I didn't want them to feel like I was forcing Thomas on them even though they were friends with him before I even moved here, but still.

"Of course, he's a fun guy," Liam says.

I nod. "Alright. I'll ask him."

-

It's hours later now and Liam and Zayn left. Niall went somewhere with Fizzy, which now left Louis and I alone in his room.

I was sleeping over tonight since I hadn't slept over in a long time. For some reason I was nervous on how things would go.

Before I was dating Thomas Louis and I...touched each other a lot? It was nothing sexual, just playful touches. They were completely innocent. But now I was dating someone and I wondered if Louis would be awkward about it and wouldn't cuddle me or kiss my head. I don't want those little things that he does to stop.

While Louis takes a shower I change into a loose t-shirt and boxers and get into his bed. I don't think he would mind that I was sleeping with boxers.

Louis comes out the bathroom in sweats and a blue t-shirt. His hair was damp but he gives up on drying it completely and throws the towel somewhere in his closet.

"Scoot over, doof," he pushes my shoulder and crawls into bed. He smells like coconut and body wash.

I scoot over to the side and Louis pulls me to his side and wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me down on my back so I could rest my head on his shoulder. I smile, content.

"I missed you, Haz," he speaks a couple minutes after we get comfortable.

"I missed you, too, Lou."

He sighs, "how're things with Tommy?"

I blush. "Fine. Things are going well."

"So he's treating you right?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"And you're happy, yeah?" He murmurs, hugging me tighter.

"Yes," I reply. My face was buried in his neck and he was so warm and smelled so good. I let myself hug him around his waist and press my nose against his neck.

"Good. That's good," he says. "You should always be happy, Hazza. You deserve it."

I couldn't point it out, but there was some type of emotion in his voice that was making this situation a bit more meaningful than it should be. I didn't know what Louis was thinking but I hug him tighter.

"You deserve to be happy too, Lou." I whisper.

"Yeah," he mumbles.

And for that moment I let myself just feel, to not overthink things and ruin the moment with my consistent worrying. I love Louis, he's my best friend and I would never want to lose him. But tonight I let my mind go wherever it wanted to go and I didn't feel guilty about it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed.


	19. Zealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Smut between Thomas and Harry

"Bookworm, eh?" Thomas says, glancing at the bookshelf lined up with books on the wall right across from the bed we were laying on.

"You just noticed that?" I raise an eyebrow, raising my head to look at him.

He smiles down at me, "well, whenever I come in here I'm focused on other things."

I smile and shake my head. "Yeah, I like books."

"Have you read all those?" He asks, his fingers trailing up and down my arm.

"Only two of the shelves," I answer. There were five shelves on the bookcase but each shelf was crammed with books until there was no room left.

"Wow, that's a lot," he chuckles.

I shrug. "It's nice to get off my technology once in a while and just read an actual book," I say and lay my head back down on his chest.

He kisses my curls and smiles. "That's nice. Most people don't care for reading."

"And you?"

"Only when I'm sick of looking at my phone screen," he says. "Which is never, so I guess I'm one of those people that aren't really educated."

I chuckle. "Says the one in all honor classes," I poke his side.

"Only in those classes because I'm good at math," he laughs. "You're in an horror class, too."

"Only one though and it's chemistry. But when am I ever gonna need that information?" I roll my eyes.

"But I thought being a Chemist was your dream job," he jokes.

"No," I laugh. "That's definitely not my dream job."

"Then what is it?"

I shrug. "Dunno. Maybe a writer or psychologist."

"Writer or psychologist?" He repeats.

"Yeah, but I'll probably end up working at some office," I chuckle.

"Definitely," he snorts with sarcasm.

"What's yours?"

"Play for Manchester United," he answers. "But if that doesn't work out then I'll just travel the world maybe."

I smile. "Where would be the first place you'd go to?"

"Where'd you like to go?" He quizzes.

"Indonesia, probably. Or Iceland." I answer.

"Why?"

"The scenery."

"Yeah, they're beautiful places," he agrees. "I'd go to Italy first, I think. Or Rome."

"Why?" I smile.

"I just feel like they'd be great places to visit," he says.

"I think so, too." I say and my skin gets goosebumps when his fingers slip under my sweater and touch my hip.

For the past month Thomas and I haven't gone past kissing and the occasional clothed crotch rubbing but I wanted more. I wanted to try more new things with him but I know he doesn't want to move too quickly in fear that he'd scare me away. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to do more but it was embarrassing because I didn't know how to do more.

I really liked his kisses though. I've only ever kissed one other person and that happened with one of my close girl friends back in Cheshire. The kisses Thomas gave me were different because I actually felt something for him and because they actually affected me. I always wanted more whenever we did the small things that we do.

I raise my head to look at him, my eyes falling on his lips.

To be completely honest, I've gotten more and more comfortable with Thomas. I initiate more kisses now and I once gave Thomas a love-bite, which he had to teach me how to do, but I still felt accomplished.

Thomas notices what I want and smiles. He ducks his head down and captures my lips in his. I crawl up a bit so he didn't have to struggle so much.

The kiss is slow and feels so intimate that my skin tingles. His lips are soft and gentle, like if he kissed any harder I'd crumble like a cookie.

I think that's one of the things that I like about Thomas. He treats me so nice, he doesn't rush me with things or doesn't laugh when I tell him I don't know how to do something. He's patient and understanding and I really like that.

I move my hand so it caresses his soft cheek, my thumb gently rubbing his cheekbone. One of his hands move up my back and the other other is in my hair, slightly tugging. I put one of my legs over his hips, moving so I straddled him. I lean down so our chests touch, both of my hands on the sides of his face. We breath hard in each other's mouths, our hearts beating fast.

I feel dizzy when Thomas tugs on my shirt and I pull back to take it off. I do the same and pull his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. My hands immediately go to his naked torso, tense as he massages his tongue with mine.

A minute later I trail my lips down to his neck, sucking and biting like he taught me. The small moans and groans that left his lips were feeding me, turning me on some more and making me grow harder. When I pull back slightly to look at the bruise, I'm satisfied and move on to kiss his collarbones. His fingers are tangled in my curls, pulling.

I admitted two weeks ago that hair pulling turned me on and Thomas has been doing it ever since.

My stomach clenches and I don't stop kissing down his naked chest, leaving little licks on my way down to his stomach.

He tenses underneath me. "Fuck, Harry," he breathes when I lick and bite under his bellybutton.

I feel a flicker of confidence and reach down to the ties on his sweatpants but I feel his hands stop my movements. I look up at him and he's flushed and beautiful.

"What's wrong?" I ask, blushing.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can wait, you don't have to just for me," he says and my heart flutters.

"I want to do this. For the both of us," I tell him, climbing up so I was straddling him again.

"Really?" He asks, a soft smile on his lips.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Okay," he says, grabbing my hips. "But let's start off slow, yeah? One thing at a time."

"Yeah, okay," I nod again, desperate to touch him or for him to touch me.

He sits up while I was still in his lap, our crotches rub together, making me bite my bottom lip. He pulls my lip out of my mouth and kisses me.

"Wrap your legs around me," he instructs and I do it without asking questions. Once I have my legs around his waist, he gets up on his knees and puts me on my back.

He unwraps my legs from his waist and his hands go to my jean shorts, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. My breathing speeds up when he pulls down the jeans, leaving me alone in only tight boxer briefs.

"Okay?" Thomas asks, pulling back to look at me.

My stomach is filled with nerves but I nod because I'm comfortable with this and I want this to happen.

"Can I?" He asks and tugs a bit on the waistband of my underwear.

"Yeah," I breath out, my voice trembling in anxiousness.

Thomas notices my anxiety and smiles softly. "I can stop anytime you want me to, love. Just tell me when."

I shake my head and pull him in to press a kiss to his lips. "Do it," I mumble out, eyes closed.

He kisses back as his fingers hoop underneath the waistband and he pulls down, exposing my erect member. I shudder, my lips stilled on his. He kisses my lips once before kissing down to my neck. My stomach clenches as his lips move down to my lower stomach, he bites and leaves a bruise. Thomas continues kissing my stomach and leaving marks, his hands gripped my hips.

He looks up at me, eyebrows raised in question. I nod, biting hard onto my bottom lip. He kisses my hip, moving closer towards the part of my body that I really want him to touch with his lips. I feel his hot breath on it and I feel myself twitch.

My eyes flutter shut and the air leaves my lungs when I feel his lips on the head of my cock. His warm fingers wrap around the base and I inhale in a sharp breath. Fuck.

"Harry?" He calls out and I force myself to open my eyes. I felt dizzy, like if he touched me again I could just die right on the bed.

"Yeah?" I croak out, my voice embarrassingly rough considering he didn't even touch me yet.

"Breathe, yeah? You'll pass out if you don't," he says and his tone isn't mocking or teasing, he sounds like he actually cares and I nod, knowing that I should probably listen to him.

I try to keep my breaths even as he kisses my inner thigh and continues doing what he was doing. I fist the sheets when I feel his hot mouth around me. I force myself to keep my hips down on the mattress but it feels so good and I've never felt anything like this before and his mouth is so hot. I let out a low moan when he goes down, trying to take all of me in but he gags a bit, pulling back up slightly and repeating the action.

My hips buck up when I feel the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat, and he keeps a firm hold on my hips.

"Keeps still, baby," he instructs and I pin my hips to the mattress. The pet name makes my stomach fill with heat and I whimper.

His wet tongue darts out and licks up the side of my cock, making my back arch. He licks the tip, some pre-cum getting on his tongue. I stare down at him, the whole thing felt so intimate and dirty and so good. The sight of Thomas with my cock in his mouth and his cheeks hollowed almost makes me come.

His stormy eyes flash up to me and I can't look away. He continue to look at me as he sucks, kisses and licks. My stomach clenches and I have to drop my head back on the pillow and close my eyes because I feel too overwhelmed and staring at him only made it worse.

I breath through my mouth, small moans and whimpers escaping every other second.

Thomas grabs my hand, which was still gripping the sheets, and puts it on top on his head, threading my fingers in his hair. He tugs slightly, telling me that I could pull if I needed to.

My skin feels hot and I wonder if I'm even breathing because I'm dizzy and drunk on the feeling of his wet lips on me. My jaw drops open and a noise I can't even decipher leaves my mouth when he sucks on my head, his hand going up and down my length.

Pleasure shoots up my spine and my fingers pull on his hair. I'm mumbling coherently as he continues to suck on my head, my mind was cloudy and my hips wouldn't stop moving despite Thomas' efforts to keep them still.

It hasn't even been that long and I was ready to come. I would've been embarrassed if it didn't feel so good.

Thomas holds my thighs, his hand leaving my cock as he deep throats. My hips are thrusting up, making him choke but he doesn't stop me. His eyelashes casting shadows on his sharp cheekbones as he continues to suck and I feel myself grow closer to my end.

"Fuck." I whimper, eyes squeezed shut. "Thoma—shit. I-I'm gonna—"

He moans against my cock and I can feel the vibrations on every single bone in my body.

"You're gonna have to—fuck—stop if you don't want me to come in your mouth," I tremble, pulling on his hair harder.

"It's okay," he says, pulling back for half a second before wrapping his lips around me again.

"You sure?" I open my eyes and look down at him and struggle to talk. "I don't want to like,—disrespect or anything."

He hums and my stomach tightens.

"Do it," he mumbles. "Come, baby."

A couple seconds after of him sucking and choking, I come down his throat. My thighs tremble and I moan loudly and am so grateful that no one is home because I was very loud. Thomas doesn't spit it out, he swallows and sucks for a couple more seconds before pulling away.

My chest is heaving up and down and my eyes are closed. I'm so stuck in my blissful world I don't notice Thomas kissing me until he bites down on my bottom lip. My eyes open lazily and I smile at him, my whole body flushed and sweaty.

"You good?" He grins, softly pushing away the sweaty curls from my forehead.

I nod, pulling him in for a kiss. "Perfect."

-

**LOUIS**

I down the rest of the beer and throw it in the kitchen bin.

"Probably shouldn't drink another one if you don't want to get drunk already," Zayn says, drinking his second beer and I felt envious.

I glare at him. "I can drink whatever I want."

Niall rolls his eyes and goes to the fridge, avoiding the soon-to-probably-happen argument.

The party started half an hour ago and Harry wasn't here. He wasn't answering my texts and I was annoyed. I know he's with Thomas and that's why he's late. I don't even want to think about what they're doing, it might make me throw up.

I'm happy for Harry, you know? I'm not bitter like Zayn tells me I am or jealous like Niall thinks I am. I'm not. Thomas is my friend and Harry is my best friend. I care for both of them. Why wouldn't I be happy for them? I am. I'm happy for them. I hope they date forever and then get married, whatever. I don't care.

"Harry and Thomas are here," Liam announces, walking into the kitchen with Harry and Thomas following closely behind.

My eyes fall to Harry and I notice a difference in him. He's holding Thomas' hand and grinning widely at us. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glossy. His lips were a shade darker and I immediately notice the red and purple marks on his neck. He was obviously trying to cover it up with a jacket but it didn't help him out at all and it was very visible.

He greets the boys and I reach for another beer, just wanting to get drunk so I wouldn't have to be sober when I'd have to endure Harry's and Thomas' flirting all night.

Harry leaves Thomas to come say hi to me. Thomas talks with the other boys.

"Hi, Lou." He smiles and even though I felt like shit I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey, Haz." I say and he wraps me in a short hug, which could've been a bit longer.

"You're already drinking?" Harry raises an eyebrow, glancing at the beer can I was clutching in my hand.

"It's either this or champagne," I scrunch my nose up and he grins.

"How was your day?" He asks.

I shrug, "I slept all day."

Harry gives me a disapproving look. "You can't just do that."

"I can and I did," I roll my eyes, my reply coming out snappier than I intended it to.

It doesn't bother Harry though because he gives me a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asks in such a sweet, caring voice that makes me hate myself.

"I'm fine," I purse my lips.

He isn't convinced, of course, but he drops it.

-

It was like watching a really cheesy romantic film.

Harry and Thomas walked around Liam's backyard socializing with people and sipping champagne. I felt so jealous. I can't even deny it anymore, I couldn't.

I've always wanted that. What Harry and Thomas have. I want a relationship. I want someone to love me like I know Thomas loves Harry. But I never found someone that loved me that way.

For awhile I thought Harry loved me that way, I noticed the things he did and said that made me think he felt more than friendly feelings towards me. But I guess I misjudged his sweetness for something else. Maybe I was just so desperate for him to feel something for me. Maybe I just wanted him to love me so bad that I began looking too deep into things that weren't there.

"Hey, bro. What's that sad look for?" Niall walks up from behind me, clapping a hand on my shoulder and leaving it there. I could smell the champagne on his breath. It was disgusting.

I continue to stare at Harry and Thomas. Thomas kisses Harry's cheek and I know Harry's blushing and trying to hide his face because he's embarrassed that he blushes so easily. He told me before that he hated his complexion because it was so easy for his pink cheeks to be seen. I told him it was cute and of course he blushed and turned his face away.

"Do you think we'll ever have something like that?" I ask, knowing that the beer I had made me talk more freely.

Niall follows my gaze and sighs. He nuzzles into me and says, "hopefully or else I'll have to marry Liam and you'll have to marry Zayn."

"Zayn's going to marry Perrie," I mumble, not really paying attention to what I was saying and instead on the couple a few feet from me.

"Then you, Liam and I will have to be polyamorous," he smiles.

"Gross. That's incest," I scrunch my nose up.

Niall laughs. "We're not blood. It doesn't count as incest if we don't share the same genes."

"You're sick," I snort.

"Not as sick as you," he whispers into my ear and kisses my neck.

I elbow him, rolling my eyes. "Don't kiss me."

He chortles, messing my hair up a bit. Usually I would've sucker-punched him, but considering all I did was ruffle it and hope for the best, I kept my hands to myself.

He sighs, getting more serious. "You'll find someone, Lou. Maybe not tomorrow, or next week, but you will."

I purse my lips, not believing him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed :)


	20. Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' breaking point.

The next morning I get a text from Louis.

 **Louis:** I feel sick

 **Louis:** please come over

The text was sent to me at 4:39 a.m.

For a second I just stare at the screen, half asleep and stupid. Then I blink and leap out of bed at the same time. I don't even care if I have school today, I just needed to get to Louis.

I quickly brush my teeth and grab my coat and phone. I barrel down the stairs, sounding like an elephant stomping down the stairs.

"Harry?" Mum called out, "what's the matter?"

I go to the front door and struggle to put my shoes on.

"I have to see Louis," I say, out of breath.

I was halfway through the door when mum walks out from the kitchen with Gemma behind her. She pulls me inside and closes the door, giving me a stern look.

"What are you doing?" She asks, observing me face.

"I have to see Louis," I tell her, my hand on the doorknob.

"You have to go to school," she tells me.

"I know. I just have to check on him real quick. It'll be just a second, please," I frown, turning the doorknob.

"What's wrong with him?" Gemma asks.

"I don't know. That's why I have to check on him," I say, anxious and ready to run out the door.

"Alright, love. Just be careful." Mum says and zips up my coat.

I give her a quick smile before opening the door and making my way down to Louis' house.

I knock on the door, my fingers feelings like they were about to fall off. My teeth chatter and I clench them as my stomach feels uneasy.

Niall answers the door, blond hair messy and sleep in his eyes. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey, uh," I look over his shoulder. "Where's Louis."

His smile drops and he lets me in without a word.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I ask, following him into the house.

Félicité and Maura are in the kitchen, eating breakfast. The look of worry on both their faces makes me scared.

I nod at them because I can't smile at the moment. With shaky legs, I follow Niall up the stairs.

"He's probably still in the bathroom," he says quietly. Louis' dad must still be asleep.

"What happened, Niall?" I whisper, grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

Niall turns towards me and sighs, tiredly running his fingers through his hair. "After the party last night he went over to Oli's place. I guess there was a party there."

I sigh, brows furrowed. "Was he drunk? Did he drive back home drunk?"

"He, uh," Niall hesitates, "he came home half past 4 in the morning and was a mess. I've never seen him like this before. He barged into my room and woke me up, telling me that he felt sick. I took him to the restroom across the hall and he threw up everywhere, so I had to take him to the one in his room. He woke everyone up with his yelling–"

"Why was he yelling?" I ask. I felt like I was being told a horror story.

"I don't know. But he wasn't himself," he shakes his head. We were now standing in front of Louis' front door. "He still might be a bit out of it. Whatever he took last must've been a lot."

"Whatever he took?" I repeat, eyes wide. "It wasn't just alcohol?"

Niall purses his lips. "Louis doesn't act like that with just alcohol in his system."

"S-So...it's d—he took...drugs?" I bite the inside of my cheek, hoping it isn't true.

"I think so."

My heart sinks and I shake my head. Louis wouldn't just take drugs. And he wouldn't drive under the influence, he knows better.

I look at the doorknob and sigh, dropping my hand onto it and opening the door.

"I have to get ready for school, but mums downstairs if you need anything," Niall says. I nod and he pats my back before walking down the hallway and turning a corner to where his room was.

I bite my bottom lip and step into the room. Louis wasn't in his bed, which meant that he was still in the bathroom. He's been in there for two hours then.

I look into the bathroom, but it was too dark. I search for the light switch and turn it on. Louis sits there on his knees, hunched over the toilet bowl. My heart breaks at the sight.

"Lou?"

He moves slightly but not much. He sniffles and that's enough to make me rush forward.

I kneel down next to him, my hand on his back. "Lou? Are you okay?"

His eyes are squeezed shut, he whimpers. "No."

I choke back the tears threatening to fall. "Do you want to move to your bed? It'll be more comfortable."

He nods weakly, leaning into me. I wrap my arm around his back and slowly stand up in case he felt nauseous. He puts his whole weight on me but it doesn't throw me off, he doesn't weigh much to begin with. I pick him up off the floor and walk him to his bed.

I gently lay him down on the bed, noticing that his clothes were wet and smelled like alcohol and weed.

"You want me to change you?" I ask, my thumb rubbing over his knuckles.

He nods, eyes still closed. I wanted him to look at me so I can see his beautiful blue eyes, so I can see if he was actually okay.

I take off his shirt, careful not to jostle him. Then I take off his tight jeans, making him shuffle on the bed. I take out a clean pair of joggers and a sweater because it was a bit cold in his room. Gently, I put the clothes on him, kissing his forehead afterward. I put the dirty clothes in a bin and walk back to the bed.

"Do you want water?"

"No," he mumbles. He reaches out for me, his skinny fingers wrapping around my coat. "Please."

I look at him and frown. He was shivering and looked pale and sick. He wasn't sunshine anymore, he was a storm.

I take my coat off and toe off my shoes, leaving them on the floor by the bed. I climb into bed, instantly wrapping my arms around Louis. He curls into me, a small shaking ball.

He starts crying and it takes everything in me to not to join him.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He whispers a couple of minutes later, voice cracking.

I shake my head, hugging him tighter. "You don't have to apologize, Louis."

"Yes, I do," he says. "You shouldn't be here. You have school."

"I don't care about school, Lou. I care about you and you need help so I'm here," I tell him, hoping that he'd understand.

"I don't need help."

"I'm here to support you."

He sniffles and pulls back. He looks at me and I finally see his eyes. They aren't blue, they're red and dark. His pupils were blown and I wished that they were blue.

"I'm fine." He mutters.

"Lou—"

"Go to school, Harry." He says, eyes hard.

I don't understand.

"No." I furrow my eyebrows.

"I don't want you here."

"I don't care."

He glares at me. "Why do you care so much? Why—I don't—you need to go. You—"

"Stop talking," I interrupt him. "You're tired and you don't know what you're saying. You need to sleep, Louis."

He clenches his jaw, his tiny hands fisting the white sheets. "I know you don't really care. You're only acting like it."

"That's not true. I care. I want to take care of you, I want you to be safe. I want you to never do this ever again." I sit up so we were on the same level.

"Why?" He asks, sounding so vulnerable and if we weren't in this situation right now I would tackle him in a hug and call him adorable.

"Because I love y—"

He winces. "No."

I don't say anything. I watch as he scoots away towards the end of the bed, leaving a large space between us. He turns away so I can only see his back.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it," he says so quietly.

I feel a tear fall down my cheek and I wipe it away.

"I do mean it..." I whisper.

He ducks his head down and doesn't say anything.

-

Louis falls asleep an hour later—curled up on the end of the bed, far away from me.

I try not to take what he said and how he acted to heart. Niall said he was still tweaking, that whatever he took—he took a lot of it. He wasn't himself.

My heart was thumping so fast in my chest and everything was so chaotic that I forgot to call my mum and tell her that I wasn't going to school today.

I pull my phone out from my coat pocket and call her.

"Harry?"

"Mum." I say quietly.

"What's wrong?" She asks, worried. "Is Louis okay?"

"Yeah, no, everything good. He's fine, just a bit sick," I lie.

"Oh," she breathes out.

"But do you mind if I stay with him? Everyone else is gone and I don't want him to be alone," I say.

"Yeah, of course. Take care of him, love. You're a good friend," she says and I know that she's smiling.

"Yeah." I say, trying to sound convincing and not like I wanted to just cry.

-

Four hours later and Louis is still asleep. I don't leave his side other than when I went to the bathroom and when I went downstairs to get a bottled water for him.

I keep busy on my phone, occasionally glancing at him to make sure he was okay. I was texting Thomas now, telling him why I wasn't at school today. I keep some things hidden though.

 **Thomas:** is he okay now? I talked to Zayn and Niall earlier and they said that he was hungover.

 **Harry:** yeah, he's fine now :) just a bit sick from all the drinking.

I wish that was what happened.

 **Thomas:** you're a good friend for taking care of him.

 **Thomas:** most people would've care if their friend was hungover.

 **Harry:** I know he'd do the same for me.

-

Louis wakes up an hour later. He lays there for 10 minutes, staring up at the ceiling.

"There's, uh—I put some painkillers on the table," I say, my throat scratchy from not speaking in so long.

He turns his head to look at the two little white pills on the table and shakes his head.

"I'd rather die than take another pill," he says and I frown.

"You'll be in pain all day if you don't," I tell him, cautious. I didn't know if he was going to blow out on me again.

"Don't care."

I look down at the sheets and sigh. "At least drink the water."

I hear him take the water bottle off the table and uncap it. He takes small sips, the plastic making crumbling noises.

The air is thick and tense and I don't know what to do. I didn't know if he even wanted me here or not.

I figured he's a bit more himself now so I'm not scared to talk to him.

"Do you need me here?" I ask, picking at the case on my phone that mum forces me to put on because she doesn't want to keep buying new expensive phones for me if I keep dropping them and cracking the screens.

"You can leave if you want," he snaps and I don't expect that.

"I don't want to." I tell him though.

He huffs, looking like a small, angry child. He brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his shins, his forehead rests against his kneecaps.

"I don't know why I did it," he says.

I stare at him, not knowing why he did it either.

"I know drugs are bad. My mum raised me better than that. But last night..." he shakes his head.

I stay where I am because I know by his choice of posture that he doesn't want me touching him right now. I listen.

"I felt like shit after Karen's party and Oli called me and said there was a party...and I thought 'fuck it'. I went and it was fun at first, you know. We drank, smoked a little—which is normal because weed isn't bad compared to the things the other kids were doing. But then I got a little too drunk and some kids from some other school showed up and gave me these different colored pills...and I took them. I drank some more—mixed alcohol together. It was stupid. The whole thing was stupid. I shouldn't have done it, no matter how fucked up I felt."

I don't look up at him, my eyelids felt heavy. I know I'm going to cry if I look at him.

"Why were you sad?" I ask instead of telling him that yes, what you did was stupid and you shouldn't have went with Oli in the first place.

"I just was," he mutters.

"So you thought taking drugs would make it better?" I question, feeling angry, not at Louis though. I don't know who I was angry with.

"I wasn't thinking at all. I didn't care," he admits.

I blink back the tears.

I clear my throat, "do you know what you took?"

"No. I didn't ask, just took em'."

I sigh, closing my eyes temporarily, pained. "You could've died, Louis. You could've overdosed."

"I know that," he retorts. "I'm not stupid."

"What you did was stupid," I say back.

"I know! Jesus, you don't think I know that?" He scoffs. "I know that if I took too much that I would've overdosed and died, but I'm not dead, am I? I'm here arguing with you! The one person I thought would've understood."

"What's to understand? That you almost killed yourself? I know that already, Louis. What I don't understand is why you even had to go to Oli's in the first place. If you were sad you could've came to me and I would've helped you! I wouldn't have pumped you with drugs and alcohol!"

The bed shifts and I look up to see Louis standing up.

"Fuck you." He spits, tears in his eyes.

My heart sinks and I stand up too.

"Lou..."

"I hate you." He sniffles.

His eyes are rimmed with pink and tears are falling down his beautiful face. He stands with his arms crossed over his chest, so far away from me. I don't like it.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I didn't—"

"Yeah, you did. I get it. I know how you feel now. It's fine," he says, his voice breaking and only causing me more pain.

I swallow, scared that he was going to tell me to leave. I didn't want to leave him.

"I didn't mean that, Lou," I say. I slowly walk around the bed and try to get to him before he completely shuts me out.

"Don't touch me," he glares at me but all I could see was sadness in his eyes. The light was gone and I yearned for it.

"Louis." I frown, feeling my own tears fall. "Please."

I stop in front of him, a couple of inches keeping us apart. I towered over him a bit but he doesn't look up at me, his eyes are fixated on something behind me. I reach out and touch his arm, gently pulling his arm away from his torso.

"Stop," he mutters.

I ignore him and free his arm. I trail my fingers down his arm and hold his hand, squeezing a bit. He sniffles, looking down. I step a little closer until our sock covered toes touch. I touch his cheek with my other hand, caressing his cheek like it was glass that could cut me at any moment. I step closer until our chests our touching and I tilt his head up, leaning my head down to rest on his.

He looks up at me, eyes filled with tears. His bottom lip trembles.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. "I have no idea what you're going through and I had no right to yell at you like that. I just want you to be safe...and alive."

He shakes his head slightly. He draws in a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, Haz."

I smile, gently running my thumb back and forth on his cheek. "I'm happy you're okay."

His fingers grip the back of my shirt and he presses his body closer to mine. "I'm happy you're here."

"I'll always be here for you, Lou. Always," I promise him.

He nods, moving his head to my neck and nuzzles his face in there. "I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone drug use.
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed :)


	21. Zodiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for.

"So you'll be fine by yourself?" I ask, shoveling cereal in my mouth as I talk to Louis on the phone the next morning.

"I'm fine, Haz," Louis says. "You already missed school yesterday because of me, you can't miss it again."

Gemma gives me a disgusted look. "Chew, swallow and then talk, please."

I ignore her and sigh. "What if something happens?"

"Like what? A giant asteroid hits the house?" He snorts and I'm happy he's in a better mood than yesterday.

"I'm glad you find my worrying amusing," I smile.

"Everyone finds your worrying amusing, Harry." Gemma smirks.

"Like Gemma said," Louis laughs.

"Ha ha," I say dryly.

"I'm serious, Harry. I'll be fine. Go to school and get your education." He says.

-

The boys are waiting for me in our usual spot as I walk into the school. It feels like I haven't seen them in forever even though I saw them two days ago and spent the weekend with them.

"Hey," I greet them.

Zayn nods, Liam grins and Niall kisses my cheek.

"How was yesterday?" Zayn asks.

I know Niall told them. We shared everything with each other that it'd be weird if they didn't know.

"It was...difficult," I clear my throat.

"Did he lose it?"

"We, uh...both did," I admit.

They all look at me like I grew another head.

"What? You yelled at him?" Liam questions, baffled.

I feel guilty. I shake my head, "I didn't...yell. My voice just raised a bit."

"What'd you say?" Zayn asks.

"I told him what he did was unacceptable and that he put himself in serious danger," I tell them, shoving my hands in my coat pockets.

"And what'd he say?"

"That it was a mistake and that he'll never do it again."

"Good. It was stupid what he did," Niall says, uncharacteristically serious. "He's the captain of the team and now we might not go to championship if coach finds out that he took drugs."

I furrow my eyebrows. "You're not gonna tell him."

"Of course I'm not," Niall scoffs. "I'm just saying he needs to be more careful."

"It was a mistake, Ni. He was drunk and he won't do it again," I defend Louis.

"Let's hope not."

-

 **Louis:** there's going to be a meteor shower tonight

 **Harry:** are you watching the discovery channel?

 **Louis:** no, you doofus

 **Harry:** then how do you know that??

 **Louis:** because I'm smarter than you which you seem to always forget :/

 **Harry:** I only forget because you look like you're 6 ://

 **Louis:** how dare you :0

 **Harry:** soz, you're just really small :))))

 **Louis:** i may be small but you know what isn't???

 **Harry:** what?

 **Louis:** my dick

 **Louis:** HEY-O!

 **Harry:** you're gross.

 **Louis:** but I made you smile, did I ;)

 **Harry:** no...

 **Harry:** dick jokes left with 2015.

 **Louis:** looks like your humor left with 2015 too, oops

 **Louis:** anyway, about that meteor shower

 **Harry:** shoot

 **Harry:** get it

 **Harry:** shooting star...

 **Harry:** shoot...

 **Harry:** meteor shower...

 **Harry:** ey? you get it???

 **Harry:** why aren't you replying lou :(

 **Harry:** looooouuuuuu

 **Louis:** sorry, I face-palmed so hard I passed out for a sec

 **Harry:** it was funny.

 **Louis:** ok, sure

 **Harry:** just tell me about that meteor shower so I can start ignoring you forever.

 **Louis:** you would never. you love me too much :)))

 **Harry:** true, true ;)

 **Louis:** okay, so I was watching the weather channel which is WAY different than the discovery channel

 **Harry:** I was close!

 **Louis:** shut up

 **Louis:** ANYWAY, they said that there's going to be a meteor shower tonight

 **Harry:** neat-o.

 **Louis:** ugh

 **Louis:** I'm so close to blocking you

 **Harry:** :3

 **Louis:** looks like an ass

 **Harry:** that's why I sent it to you.

 **Harry:** you know why??

 **Louis:** why

 **Harry:** cus you're bootylicious.

 **Louis:** I'm not a woman

 **Harry:** your bum is like a girls.

 **Louis:** I'm feeling very objectified right now

 **Harry:** you should be flattered.

 **Louis:** can I get on with the reason I texted you in the first place???

 **Louis:** or would you like to add another snide comment??????????

 **Harry:** calm down with the question marks, jeez.

 **Harry:** get on with it then :))

 **Louis:** I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch the meteor shower tonight with me on my roof but I'm kind of regretting it now

 **Harry:** I would love to!!

 **Harry:** too late to take back the invite, ha.

 **Louis:** see you tonight at 8

 **Louis:** better bring crispies or I'm throwing you off my roof :)

-

"You need that many rice crispy treats?" Gemma asks, giving me an annoyed look.

"Yes," I roll my eyes.

"Why can't I get one?" She huffs.

"I made you 10 of them and you finished them all!" I laugh.

"I was hungry," she says. "Give me one."

"No, you hungry pig."

"Mum! Harry called me a pig!" She shouts even though mum was in the kitchen with us.

"Gemma," Mum sighs, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Mum, he and Louis can't possibly eat all those," she scoffs.

"They're growing teenage boys, Gemma."

"That's a poor excuse," she rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to wash my hands, touch any of these and I'll chop your fingers off," I warn her, pointing a marshmallow covered finger at her.

After washing my hands and the crispies have cooled down, I get dressed. I wear a red hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath along with black jeans and my sneakers.

I kiss mum goodbye and hit Gemma over the head with the container filled with rice crispy treats before walking out the house. I walk to Louis' house.

"Hey, mate. Those for me?" Niall asks when he opens the door and sees the container in my hands.

I smile and open the lid, giving him three squares. "Don't eat them at once, you'll choke."

He grins and kisses my cheek before grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. Félicité is on the couch, watching TV. She tries snatching a square from Niall when he sits down next to her but he nudges her and makes a face only a child would make.

"Get away, troll," he tells her and she punches his arm. They start wrestling not long after.

I chuckle and walk past them, climbing the stairs before anything can get thrown at me.

Louis' front door is closed and I knock first before walking in. I walk in at the wrong time because Louis walks out of the bathroom at the exact same time with literally nothing on and my eyes widen. He's naked. He was wet and naked and I was staring at him.

I squeal, frozen to the spot.

"Well, look away you perv," Louis rolls his eyes, not as baffled as I am.

I cover my eyes with my free hand and turn my back on him, my face heating up.

"Why are you naked?" I exclaim.

"This is my room, Harold. I can choose to be naked in it if I please," he says and I know he hasn't moved yet.

"Just—just get dressed," I groan.

He chuckles, taking this lighter than I thought he would ever take it. Not that I ever think about a situation like this. Because I don't.

I hear ruffling and closet doors opening and I grow antsy. I drop my hand from my hand and open my eyes, I stare at the wall and thank God that there wasn't a mirror in Louis' room.

"You can turn around. I'm decent," Louis says, sounding amused.

"Are you sure?" I ask, my face still hot.

"Yeah, Harry." He snorts.

I slowly turn around and look at him. He's only in boxer briefs that are low on his hips. He smirks at me.

"You act like you haven't seen another guys cock before," he rolls his eyes. I blush at his choice of words.

"I haven't," I mumble and walk over to the bed. I put the container on the table.

"Really?" He sounds surprised, "not even Thomas'?"

I lower my eyes, blushing harder if that were even possible. I'm pretty sure my whole body was hot and tinted pink.

"No," I answer him, sitting on the bed and avoiding his surprised eyes.

"Oh," he says, grinning. "Then I'm glad I was your first."

I groan and bury my face in my hands, "this is embarrassing."

I feel him jump on the bed and lean into me. I lift my head and see that he still wasn't wearing anything other than his underwear. I find it hard to focus on his face.

"It's only weird if you make it weird, Harry." He says and reaches over for the container filled with crispies and I avert my eyes. "You came through," he grins and kisses my cheek.

"Uh, I kind of went a bit over board and made too much," I say gesturing to the overflowing large container that Louis had conveniently placed over his crotch.

"It's great. Niall will come into my room later tonight for some, probably," he chuckles. "Thank you, Hazza."

I nod and smile at him. "When does the meteor shower start?"

"Well, the shower is called Taurid, according the to news, so it's going to be around 10 or a bit later. Is that okay?" He raises an eyebrow, chewing the little treats I made.

"That's fine," I say.

"Wanna go downstairs until it's time? Or would you rather we fool around up here?" He smirks, leaning into me with puckered lips. I roll my eyes and nudge him. His sticky lips meet my jaw and his arms wrap around my waist.

"Freak." I say, blushing.

"You love it," he grin, kissing my jaw.

My skin tingles. "You wish."

"Mm," he hums.

My stomach knots and I pinch his sides, making him squirm away from me. He scowls.

I grin. "I'll meet you downstairs."

He lays back against the pillows and raises his eyebrow. I turn away from him before my eyes can trail down his body.

"See ya," he says as I walk towards the door.

I roll my eyes, a smile on my face.

-

Louis comes down 15 minutes later, dressed in a purple sweater and black jeans. He smiles brightly at me, glowing.

"What? Were you eating all the treats in your room before you came downstairs?" I tease him.

"Yup," he smirks. He plops down onto me, sitting on my lap. I smile at him when he kisses my cheek and puts his arm around my shoulders. I wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him in closer. He was still warm from his shower.

Niall rolls his eyes at Louis. "Don't eat them all."

"Why not? Harry made them for me," he challenges.

"You can't eat all that by yourself," Niall frowns.

"I can and I will," he grins.

Niall gives me a wink, "that's what you think."

"Touch them and I'll kill you," Louis threatens.

I chuckle and pat his knee. "Sure, kitten."

He looks down at me, surprised. "What? Did you just call me kitten and patronize me?"

Niall cackles.

Louis glares down at me, his hand that was thrown over my shoulder slaps my cheek but it didn't hurt. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"You just slapped me," I pout, teasingly. "If anything I should file a police order against you."

"Domestic abuse," Niall adds in.

"Shut up," he rolls his eyes. His fingers thread themselves in my hair and he tugs. I gasp and the corner of his lips lift up. "Put something good on, Niall."

Niall changes the channel and the program showing must've pleased Louis because he doesn't tell Niall to change it.

He continues tugging my hair and I have to stop him before things get awkward. I pull his hand out from my hair and hold it, threading our fingers together. He smirks at me and for a second I'm paralyzed in fear, thinking that I had gotten hard and he felt it. But I was good at controlling myself and I knew that that didn't happen.

I sigh and rest my head against his shoulder.

-

Niall falls asleep on the couch, his mouth wide open as soft snores leave his lips.

"He's such an early sleeper," Louis shakes his head.

"We should probably wake him up so he doesn't get a bad back," I suggest.

"Probably," Louis says but he doesn't move from his spot on my lap.

I smile and squeeze his hips. "Get up, you lazy oaf."

He groans, burying his face in my neck for a second before crawling off of my lap and kneels beside Niall.

He lightly slaps his face, "wake up, shithead."

"Lou." I give him a look.

"What?" He frowns at me.

"That's not how you wake someone up," I tell him.

Louis rolls his eyes and backs away from Niall, standing up. "Fine, then. You wake him up."

I push myself off the couch and bend down, I shake Niall until he stirs and wakes up. He blinks.

"What the fuck, Harry?" He groans, rubbing his eyes.

"You gotta get to your bed," I tell him.

"In a minute," he mumbles, eyes closing.

I raise an eyebrow at Louis.

"Let me," he rolls his eyes. I back away to let Louis do his thing because obviously Niall wouldn't wake up if I was the one doing the waking up.

Louis slaps him on the face again and when Niall startles awake he tells him to go upstairs before his back breaks. Niall sighs and sluggishly walks up the stairs and into his room. We follow after him but stop in front of Louis' bedroom and get in.

"I think it's time for the shower," Louis says, grinning.

"Let's go," I smile.

Louis puts on a jacket and socks before opening his window. "After you," he smiles.

I walk towards the window and put one foot out before ducking under and climbing out. The drop was far, but the roof of the house wasn't that high up from Louis' tiny window roof.

"Careful," Louis calls from inside the house, his voice quiet.

"Don't worry," I assure him. I hoist myself up with my arms and legs, my knee and hands on the roof of the house as I push myself up with a grunt. I sit on the edge of the roof, look down at where Louis was. He was climbing up. I gave him a hand and helped him up.

Louis and I did this plenty of times. We'd usually come out here on warmer nights but tonight was a special occasion.

Louis grins at me when he's on the roof as well. In his hand was the container of sweets I made and it was still full.

We go to the middle of the roof where it was safer and more comfortable.

I lean back against my palms with my legs spread out in front of me. I look up at the dark sky, the only thing lighting it up were the twinkling stars.

Louis lays back, his knees bent upwards. I look at his face, which was a bit hard because it was dark out but I could see his blue eyes. The light was back in them and I grin.

The neighborhood was quiet, the only sound would be the occasional bark from a dog but other than that it was deafeningly silent and I could hear every breath that left Louis' lungs.

I lay down next to him, turning my head so I could still look at him. My stomach was filled with butterflies and my heart was fluttering softly. I wasn't nervous but I could feel how tense things were, tense in a good way though.

"Lou?" I whisper because I felt like if I was any louder than a whisper then the whole neighborhood would hear me.

"Hmm?" He turns his head to look at me. His voice was soft and velvety.

"I'm happy," I tell him because I was. I was so happy being here with him. I haven't felt this happy in awhile.

"The meteor shower hasn't even begun," he teases, scooting closer to me and laying his head on my shoulder. He kisses my cheek and smiles. "I'm happy, too, Haz."

I had this intense desire to kiss him. To feel his lips on mine. I know it's wrong though. Thomas is my boyfriend and I couldn't kiss other boys or even think about wanting to kiss other boys when I'm with him. It's not fair to him.

But I couldn't deny what was right in front of me. I love Louis—no, I'm in love with him. I don't know how long I would have to stay with Thomas for the feelings I had for Louis to go away. The first two weeks I never thought of it. I was so enticed with Thomas—my first ever boyfriend—to even think about anything else. I like Thomas, so much. He's so sweet and nice to me. He's the perfect boyfriend. But my heart will always be stuck on Louis. Louis wasn't perfect to some people but in my eyes he was. He's flawless. He's beautiful and all I've ever wanted.

Thomas deserves to be loved by someone. He deserved to be loved by someone who wasn't so stuck on someone else.

My heart thumps fast and I close my eyes. I knew I was thinking too much.

"Harry?" Louis raises his head.

I open my eyes and look at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asks, resting his chin on my shoulder. His face was very close to mine and every time I inhaled my head swirled with lovely thoughts of Louis.

"I'm fine, why?" I give him a small smile.

"Your heart started beating really fast," he says and I blush.

I clear my throat, "just thinking."

"Well, whatever you're thinking about must've gotten you real nervous," he smiles. "Try not to give yourself high blood pressure, love."

I shake my head, looking up at the stars. "It's not that nerve wracking."

"Yeah?" He hums. He crawls up until the under of his arm is on my shoulder and his elbow is right by my head. He puts his head in his palm and looks at me. Our faces got even closer.

I look into his crystal blue eyes and nod. "Yeah."

"What're you thinking so hard about?" He asks, his breath hitting my face and making my eyelashes flutter.

I lick my lips and quickly glance at his, shaking my head slightly. "Certain people."

His thumb touches my chin for a second before he threads his fingers in my hair again and massages softly. He gives me a smile, "who? I won't tell."

I let out a breathy chuckle. "Don't think it would do much if you did."

"Why not?" He questions, he smiles deviously, looking like an angel.

"Because if I tell you, then that person will already know," I whisper.

He quirks an eyebrow up, "are you thinking about _me_ , Harry Styles?"

I can't help but smile and nod. "Yes."

He smirks, "what? Are you thinking about that moment from earlier? You know, when you saw my co—"

I put a hand over his mouth, a blush on my cheeks. "No, I'm not thinking about that, you nasty boy."

His eyes twinkle and he kisses my palm, pulling my hand away from his mouth. "If not that then what? I can't seem to come up with any other moment worthy of thinking of."

He lets go of my hand and places his hands on top of each other right on my chest, he rests his chin on the back of his hand, his lips an inch away from mine. He looks straight into my eyes.

I can't seem to breath but at the same time I'm getting so much oxygen that I feel like I'm hyperventilating.

"You gonna talk?" He teases, voice coming out mumbled.

I swallow thickly, my eyes stuck on his.

"You. I'm just thinking about you," I say and my voice doesn't come out shaky nor does it break and I thank God.

He grins when I say this, looking beyond beautiful. He breaks eye contact and even though it was dark, I know he was blushing.

"Why? Nothing that special to think about," he says I couldn't disagree more.

"There's plenty to think about," I tell him, trying to regain eye contact to show him that I was being honest with him.

He lets out a soft chuckle, "you really know how to lift someone's mood, Haz."

I smile, "I'm only telling the truth."

He shakes his head, bashful. "You're ridiculous."

I move my hand from my side to his face, moving a lock of hair back in place. I caress his cheek and shake my head. "It's disappointing you don't realize how beautiful you are, Lou."

He looks up at me again, locking eyes with me. "Thank you."

I nod, looking down for a brief second before meeting his eyes agin. "Lou...I have to tell you—"

My confession is cut off short when Louis removes the space between our lips and makes them meet. I'm frozen. I can't even kiss back because I'm so shocked and numb. His lips are so soft and sweet but he pulls away slightly, our noses pressed together.

"Kiss back or else it'll get awkward real quick," he mutters, breathless. His lips brush against mine with every word he speaks and it feels like live wire was being rubbed against my lips.

"I-I..." I can't seem to breath or form a coherent sentence.

He pulls back, fear on his face. "Shit. I'm sorry–I thought you wanted this. I...shouldn't have done that–I'm sorr—"

"Lou, shut up for a second," I breath out and he clamps his mouth shut. I stare at him, his eyes were wide and fear spread all across his face.

"Harry..."

"You kissed me," I say like he didn't know and like it didn't just happen a couple of seconds ago.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" I question, smiling.

"I thought you didn't–you wouldn't say anything and you wouldn't kiss back..." he stresses and it's beyond endearing.

I shake my head, my skin tingling. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know and I love you, too but that doesn't mean that I get to just kiss you–you have a fucking boyf—"

"No," I interrupt him. "I'm in love with you, dummy."

He stares back at me with wider eyes, jaw slack. "What?"

"You don't have to feel obliged to—"

"I'm in love with you, too." He rushes out so quickly that I almost miss it.

"You do?" I choke out, not believing that I was hearing this.

"Yes," he whispers. "I have been for so long."

I sniffle, my vision immediately blurs. "Lou."

He smiles so sweetly and I'm so in love with him that's it's unbelievable.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks and I nod, my heart stuck in my throat. "And will you kiss me back this time?"

"Kiss me, fool," I mutter and his lips are on mine instantly.

It's like every cliché I've ever read about, heard about and watched. Fireworks and electricity and shocks and sweetness and softness and love. I want to cry because it feels so beautiful. It was everything. He kisses me like I was a delicate flower. His fingers are in my hair and his chest is pressed against mine. I was floating.

I cup his cheek, softly thumbing his cheek as my mouth opens slightly and our tongues touch. I suck in a sharp breath, excitement coming over me. He tilts his head to the right, opening my mouth some more with his tongue. It's not dirty at all. It's not rushed and it's not sloppy. It's sweet and soft and I loved it.

Every time our tongues rub against each other I feel a bolt of electricity rush through my body. I wanted more.

I see light behind my eyelids and for a second I think that it's morning until I open my eyes. I smile against Louis' lips.

"Lou," I call his name and he hums, kissing the corner of my mouth before looking at me, then his eyebrows furrow and he looks up at the sky.

"Holy shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed :))


	22. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update :(( My wifi is really shitty ! But here it is !!

Louis drops me off at home after the meteor shower ends. His dad had taken away his car keys the night he came back home from that party but he didn't know that Louis made a copy of it and kept it hidden somewhere in his room.

My cheeks hurt so much. I couldn't keep the smile off my face for longer than a minute and my face was cramping up but I couldn't help it.

Louis holds my hand while he drives, a small smile on his face as the street lamps light up his face.

We don't talk, but I know Louis has a lot to say and I definitely have some things I wanted to ask Louis about.

Too soon, the car stops in front of my house and I turn my head to look at Louis.

He turns to me, leaning on his elbow so he could kiss my cheek. His lips linger on my cheek and he sighs. I feel his frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask, squeezing his fingers.

He pulls back to look at me, lips pursed. "Thomas..."

My stomach drops and I look down at our intertwined fingers. "Yeah," I mumble.

He rests his forehead on my head and breathes out. "I've been friends with him ever since I was a kid, Haz."

"I know." I say.

The truth is, I don't know exactly what to say to Thomas or how to say it or when to say it.

"He likes you a lot," Louis says.

I nod, guilty.

"And you like him, too." He says, sitting back in the seat so he could look at me.

"Yeah, but..." I shake my head. "I'm going to tell him..."

"When?" Louis asks, eyes soft.

"Tomorrow. He doesn't deserve for me to lie to him," I sigh.

"He'll understand," Louis murmurs.

"Will he?" I question, frowning. "He's going to feel betrayed."

"Thomas is one of the nicest guys I know, Haz. He won't blame you or yell at you." Louis shakes his head, brows furrowed.

"I don't want to hurt him," I tell him. "He deserves so much better."

Louis is quiet for a couple of seconds, his thumb running over my knuckle. He looks at me with a tiny smile. "You don't have to do it right away. Just...you know, think about it for a little."

"I have to tell him tomorrow," I frown. "I'll feel like shit if I keep it from him all day."

Louis licks his lips and nods. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to have to choose between me and your boyfriend."

I give him a small smile, raising our intertwined fingers and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. I shake my head, "it'll always be you, Lou. No matter what...and I think that's why I have to tell him."

Louis shakes his head, a grin forming on his face. "It's only been an hour and we're already cheesy."

I let out a chuckle, "we were always like this, I think."

"Yeah, probably." He agrees. He looks behind towards my house and then back at me. "It's pretty late. You should get inside, I don't want Anne getting pissed that I kept her little boy out too late."

I roll my eyes, my cheeks hot. "You've kept me out later."

He grins. "I know. But this time I'm trying to make a good impression."

"She already loves you," I smile.

It was very easy to love Louis.

"Everyone loves me," he teases.

"That's true," I admit.

He purses his lips, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. "I have a lot to say, but you look like you're about to drop dead so maybe next time."

"I probably won't be able to sleep," I mumble.

He leans over, his lips stretched in a smile.

My breath hitches in my throat when he kisses the corner of my mouth, lips tingling. I want him to kiss me but he pulls back slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Well, try to." He smirks.

My heart is out of control and I really do think I'm going to drop dead soon like Louis said.

-

That morning I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. I didn't sleep much last night. All I could see behind my eyelids were Louis' face and my heart wouldn't calm down enough for me to fall sleep properly. I'm pretty sure I was only half-asleep the whole night.

I was feeling a lot of things now. Reality has set in and my heart almost broke at the fact that I had to end things with Thomas today. I wish I didn't have to do it, that somehow—magically, maybe—that he would just know and would be like "oh, okay, Harry. That's fine." But things didn't work that way, unfortunately.

Louis said Thomas would understand and I know he's right because Thomas isn't human, he's like an angel that loved everybody and wanted the best for everyone. That only made me feel worse.

I press my palms into my eyes and groan. I was so tired and guilty and excited and sad. My own emotions were giving me whiplash.

I take a shower, opting for a colder shower so it would wake me up a bit.

I dress in the same red hoodie from last night—mostly because it smelled like coconuts and that was the only thing keeping me from staying in bed all day and faking illness. I also put on ripped black jeans and the boots that I was quickly getting attached to.

I grab my things and head downstairs.

Gemma is at the table and my mum sits down as well after I walk in.

"Good morning, love," she smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Morning," I kiss her cheek and sit down across from her.

"How'd the shower go last night?" Gemma asks as we begin eating, her mouth full of eggs. Mum sighs but doesn't bother telling her to not talk with her mouth full.

"It was nice. Very pretty," I say, trying very hard to not blush.

"What time did you get home last night?" Mum asks, sipping a glass of orange juice.

"Around midnight. It started a bit later than we thought it was going to," I tell her, forking some pieces of scrambled eggs and putting them in my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"Hey, the championship game is in two weeks isn't it?" Gemma asks and I nod. "Are they playing at Kingston?"

"Yeah," I say. "You're going?"

"We all are," Gemma smiles. "Mum said she can make it."

I look at mum and grin. "Really?"

"Yes," mum smiles. "I wouldn't miss it."

-

Gemma stops in front of the school, giving me a slap on the back of my head as I get out the car. She shouts that it was pay back for last night before she drives away.

I climb up the stairs, my heart picking up its pace. I walk through the large double doors and try to find the blue eyes that I couldn't stop thinking about last night.

I see him with the boys in our usual spot. I feel nervous as I walk over to them.

Niall sees me first, and like always he throws himself on me and hugs me, pressing a sloppy kiss to my cheek. I grimace and wipe away the spit.

"Hi, Ni." I pat his back and he pulls away, his baby blue eyes bright.

"Curly," Zayn smiles, I roll my eyes but greet him and Liam good morning.

I glance at Louis and he's already looking at me, a bright grin on his face. He grabs my hoodie and pulls me in, his arms going around my waist. I smile and wrap my arms around him. He squeezes me, going on his toes.

"How're you feeling?" He whispers, his hot breath making my skin warmer.

"Nervous," I whisper back.

"It'll be okay, I promise." He says and kisses my cheek, dangerously close to my mouth.

I blush and he pulls back but keeps his arm around my waist.

"Harry, Niall tells me you made crispies last night." Zayn raises an eyebrow.

I scowl at Niall and he only crosses his arms over his chest, looking like a child that just snitched on someone.

"Explain yourself." Niall smirks.

-

It's lunchtime now and I wasn't really hungry today so I didn't get anything other than an apple and a bottled water.

"Is that all you're eating?" Louis asks, sitting next to me without a tray of food in his hands.

"Not hungry," I say. "And you?"

"Not hungry," he shrugs with a smile.

Niall shakes his head. "I'm starving. I don't know how you two aren't dead."

Louis rolls his eyes at him. "We aren't hungry 24/7."

"Like some people," Liam mumbles, scrolling through his phone.

"I'm a growing boy," Niall scowls.

Zayn ignored him, "so what happened to your car, Louis?"

I look back at Louis, confused. "What happened to your car?"

"Fizzy heard me turn it on last night and ratted me out so I got my spare key taken away," he says, not seeming to care.

"But you drove here?" Liam says, confused.

"He took his dad's car," Niall explains.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I question him.

He grins. "Just getting even. Plus, the worse he can do is yell at me before giving back my keys."

I shake my head, amused.

"My mom would've beat my ass if I pulled that shit," Zayn snorts.

"Trish is pretty badass, to be honest," Liam says.

"Gotta bad ass, too," Niall says, lowering his voice but Zayn hears him and punches his arm.

"I'll slap you silly, Niall." He warns.

Niall laughs. "I'm kidding. Not really though—I'm joking, Jesus!" He shouts when Zayn punches him again.

-

 **Thomas:** I'll drive you home after school?

 **Thomas:** feels like I haven't seen you in awhile :(

 **Harry:** yeah, sure. I'll meet you by your car.

-

I feel nervous and guilty as I wait by Thomas' car. The wind whips my hair around, making my eyes sting.

I feel arms around my waist and lips on my cheek. I know it's Thomas because I can smell his nice cologne.

"Hi, beautiful." He grins.

I haven't seen him today nor did I see him yesterday and seeing him now made me smile because I really did miss him.

"Hi," I smile. He walks out from behind me and cups my cheeks gently, pressing a kiss to my lips. My eyes close and I allow myself to sink into him, my cold fingers wrapping around his sweatshirt.

He pulls back with with a small smile but I could see concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

I grip his sweatshirt tighter out of nervousness. I shake my head slightly.

"We need to talk." I mumble, lowering my eyes.

"Okay," he says, not worried but I could hear the skepticism in his tone. No one liked hearing those four words.

"Not here." I tell him, letting go of his sweatshirt.

"Of course," Thomas smiles.

He opens the door for me, I get in the car and wait for him to walk around the back of the car and get into the drivers seat.

He starts the car and starts driving out of the school parking lot. He grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my knuckle.

It was like he was trying to comfort me and calm me down. If so, then it would only make me feel more like shit. My stomach twists and turns and I don't want to do this because he doesn't deserve it but he also doesn't deserve to be his boyfriends second choice.

Mum and Gemma were gone which kind of made me feel less anxious. I didn't want them overhearing what I was going to say to Thomas.

We're quiet as we get out the door and walk up the to the front door. I can feel Thomas staring at me as I unlock the door and step in. He walks in after me and closes the door.

Bella trots over to us, meowing and looking up at me. I give her a small smile and glance at her bowl, noticing that it was half full and that she still had water.

"Want anything to drink?" I offer Thomas, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans.

He shakes his head and smiles. "I'm good, thanks."

I purse my lips, sweat starting to form on my forehead and my stomach twisted. "Uh, upstairs?"

He nods and walks forward, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs.

I know he knows what's about to take place. He didn't show any signs of nervousness or anger which made me feel the tiniest bit at ease but also confuses me.

He opens the door to my bedroom and let's go of my hand. He's about to walk toward the bed when I grab his sweatshirt and pull him back. His chest bumps into mine and my hands go up to his face. I go up on my toes and press my lips to his.

He kisses back, arms around my waist and lips firm on mine. I'm pressed against the door, the doorknob digging into my hip. I don't know why I'm doing this, I don't know anything right now because I'm so confused and guilty and feeling another feeling that I can't name.

I love Louis, will always love Louis and I want to be with Louis, hopefully forever. So why am I doing this? Why am I kidding Thomas when I should be breaking up with him?

I squeeze my eyes shut, my arms tight around his waist. He smells nice and is so warm and soft and I know I'll miss this but it's all worth it.

I tell myself this is the right thing to do because it is. It's the right thing to do because even though I love Thomas, I love Louis a million times more. Even though Thomas' smile makes me smile, Louis' smile can cure any bad mood I'm in, can make me forget about everything.

I pull away, not enough to see his face but enough that out lips weren't touching anymore.

He caresses my cheek, slowly and softly. Like he already knows what I was going to say.

I sigh because the words are on the tip of my tongue but my mouth doesn't want to open and say them out loud.

"I know," Thomas says and I freeze for a second before looking up at him with a confused expression on my face.

"What?"

"I figured." He smiles a tiny bit.

I drop my eyes because I could see the hurt in his eyes and I didn't like it. "How?"

"You've been spending a lot of time together lately…plus Louis kind of avoided me today during practice. I knew something must've happened."

"I'm sorry," I frown. "I didn't want to hurt you, Thomas. But—"

"I understand. It hurts a lot but I understand. It's okay, love." Thomas grabs my hands and presses a kiss to my knuckles. "Don't feel guilty."

"I love him," I whisper, not sure why I said it. Maybe I wanted him to know that I didn't throw away what we had for something as tiny as a teenage crush. I want him to know that I seriously love Louis and that I wouldn't end what we have for something small.

"I know. I had a feeling you that there were more than friendly feelings between the two of you," he smiles reassuringly. He's so sweet. Reassuring _me_ when he was the one that's getting broken up with. "Louis spoke about you a lot before we started dating. I had suspicions he really liked you. And that's fine, yeah? You can't put barriers around someone's feelings."

"I'm sorry. If things were different, then—"

"Harry, love," he chuckles. "I'm alright. I'll be okay, hm? I understand and I'm happy for the two of you, really."

"I know, but…I still feel like crap." I sigh.

"We can still be friends, right? Or do you want me to be the bitter ex?" He smirks, joking. "I think I can pull that off."

I crack a smile and shake my head. "I would love to still be friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed :)) Thank you !


	23. Fidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

ONE DAY LATER

I hear the door open and I wipe the water from my eyes, pulling the curtain back just a bit so I could stick my head out.

"Lou?" I say, confused when I see Louis entering the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I need to piss," he says.

"When'd you get here?" I ask him.

I didn't know Louis was coming over, he usually texts me that he was coming over. Plus, I'm confused on how he got into the bathroom when I'm pretty sure I locked the door.

"Just now," he says and then frowns. "I really need to pee, so go back to showering or you're gonna see my dick again."

His hands go to unbutton his jeans and I'm staring for a second before I look away and close the curtain.

Louis leaves the bathroom after peeing, telling me to hurry up in the shower.

So I hurry and wash the suds off my body and wrap a towel around my hips and walk out the bathroom. If I had known Louis was coming I would've brought some clothes with me to the bathroom but it looked like I was going to get dressed in my room.

Louis is laying on my bed when I enter the room, his large iPhone in his tiny hands. He throws the phone on the bed when he sees me walk in.

"Took you long enough," he smirks.

I roll my eyes at him. "I wasn't wanking in the shower."

He gets up from the bed and strolls over to me. He gives me a mischievous smile before he reaches out quickly and grabs my towel. I gasp and my eyes widen as his fingers wrap around the towel.

"Louis!" I squeak when he starts tugging. I put my hands over his so he couldn't tug anymore.

"Cuddle with me," he pouts and walks backwards to the bed.

"We can't do this when I'm dressed?" I ask, my skin hot.

He shakes his head, "I've been waiting all day for my cuddles."

He sits down on the bed, his fingers unwrapping from the towel and going to my waist. He pulls me down on the bed, turning me on my side and spooning me from behind.

I blush. "Only for a couple of minutes."

"Sure," he hums. He kisses my shoulder, his arms around my waist.

My breath hitches and I try to breath normally.

"Lou..."

His knee hooks around my hip and he pulls himself up so he was straddling me, his bum right on my crotch and I try not to let it get to me.

"This isn't cuddling," I say, watching him as he leans down with a smile.

"It is to me," he says before pausing an inch from my face. "Can I?"

We haven't kissed since the night we watched the meteor shower together and all I've been wanting for the past two days was to feel his lips on mine again.

I nod, eyes locked on his blue ones. He grins, licking the corner of his mouth before eliminating the space between us and kissing me.

My hands go to his hips and my eyes close. Louis' lips are warm and soft and his tongue taste like peppermint. The way he moves his lips against mine makes my skin feel like it's on fire and I almost forget I don't have any clothes on.

I know I should pull away soon because I feel my resolve breaking and the way Louis kept moving his hips slightly wasn't helping at all. He licks into my mouth, sucking on my bottom lip and the thought leaves my mind.

My fingers crawl up his sweater and I feel him shiver slightly.

"Sneaky little boy," he chuckles, kissing the corner of my mouth and nips at my bottom lip. He pulls back slightly to look at me, his blue eyes filled with light and his smile matches.

I smile, straining my neck to peck him on the lips. "Sorry."

"You don't look sorry," he rolls his eyes, his fingers massaging my scalp.

"You're right," I grin.

He kisses my nose, my cheek and then finally gives me a long, close-mouthed kiss on my lips. He hums and I can feel his smile.

"I love you," he whispers.

My arms wrap around his waist and I hug him to me, burying my nose in his feathery hair.

"I love you," I say back.

-

"I talked to Thomas today," Louis says, peeling the last piece of skin off the grape and then throws the skinless grape into his mouth.

I chew on my own grape, which had its skin on it. "Yeah?"

"Yup," he chews.

I roll my eyes at him, nudging him with my foot. "What'd you guys talk about?"

"We talked about you," he answers, he starts to peel another grape and nudges me back with his foot.

"And..." I prompt.

He flicks grape skin at me and says, "well, he punched me."

I almost choke on the grape I put in my mouth. My eyes widen. "Wha—"

But then I see the smug grin on his face and I know he's lying.

"Asshole," I grumble.

"We talked it over. We're still mates," he chuckles, shaking his head at me. "Don't believe things so easily, nips."

I scowl at him. "Shut up."

He smirks, popping the skinless grape in his mouth and chews.

"Why do you do that?" I ask, breaking off a handful of grapes from its vine.

"Tear the skin off?" He asks and I nod. "Because it's gross. Ruins the taste and makes it bitter."

I chuckle, "you'll drink bitter beer but can't eat grapes with the skin on it?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it, nips?" He raises an eyebrow.

I eat and shake my head, an amused smile on my face. I put another grape in my mouth and before I can even chew it Louis crawls on his knees and straddles my lap. He pushes my shoulders so I'm on my back and leans down to capture my lips in his.

Before I can process what happened, Louis pulls back, the grape that I had in my mouth in between his teeth. He bites down, the juice falling onto his lips.

He looks incredibly hot so I grab his face and smash our lips together, unable to control myself. He laughs a bit but kisses back, our grape flavored tongues in each other's mouths.

Louis' fingers are in my hair, pulling and massaging at the same time. His lips move to my neck, hot tongue darting out and licking. My eyes are shut tightly as pleasure runs through my body.

"Harry—"

My eyes fly open and Louis stops kissing me. I look over his shoulder to my bedroom door. Gemma stands there, surprised. My face flushes.

Louis turns his head to look at her, he smiles. "Hi, Gemma."

"Hey..." she furrows her eyebrows.

I clear my throat, making her look at me. "Uh, what's up?"

"Well," she raises an eyebrow. "By the looks of it, you are."

Louis snickers and I pinch his hip.

"What do you want?" I ask her because I just want her to go away.

"Mum and I are going shopping, was gonna ask if you wanted to go but looks like you have your hands full here," she smirks.

"Gemma," I groan, embarrassed. "Please leave."

"My pleasure," she rolls her eyes. "I'll go by the store and get you some condoms as well."

My eyes widen and she leaves, closing the door.

Louis drops his face onto my shoulder, laughing. I sigh but can't help the smile that forms on my face. He raises his head and looks at me, eyes bright and grin wide.

I was falling for him more and more every second.

-

"So, I was thinking," Louis says, his lips brushing against my shoulder.

It was 10 o'clock now and Louis said he was going to sleep over. I didn't mind, I wanted to spend more time with him.

"Hm?" I say, opening my eyes.

He looks at me, eyes soft as he smiles. His fringe, which was in perfect condition when he first got here today, was messy from my fingers going through it nonstop. He scoots up so we were face-to-face and touches my chin with his thumb.

"I was thinking...if you wanted, if you don't then that's fine. I'd understand," he says, sounding a bit nervous and I smile.

"Alright," I nod, running my fingers through his soft hair. "What is it?"

"I was wondering maybe if you wanted to be my boyfriend?" He asks, sounding vulnerable and small.

I grin, my stomach doing flips. "Really?"

My reaction must've relieved him because he grins back at me, nodding.

"Yeah," he chuckles.

I let out a breathy laugh, grabbing his face in my hands and pressing our foreheads together.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," I admit.

"So that's a yes?" He asks, hopeful.

"Yes, you idiot," I laugh.

"You're an idiot," he pokes my stomach, grin intact.

I kiss him quickly, feeling his body jerk up. I smile at his reaction and pull back.

"I love you," I murmur, cheeks hot. I don't feel weird saying it with so much emotion because it's true and because I know he feels the same. I never thought he would ever feel the same, but he does and I couldn't ask for more.

"I love you, too."


	24. Finesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update for you !! Also ! I uploaded a new fic, it's a zouis fic called 6 Years that's in the process of becoming a full story and I'd appreciate it if you checked it out ! Thank youuuuuuu !!!!

"So, boys," Gemma starts.

I look up from my plate of eggs and give her a warning glare. Louis on the other hand, snickers.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks, sipping her orange juice while giving me a sly smirk.

"Pretty well, actually," Louis says and turns to me. "Wouldn't you say, Harry?"

I nudge his leg under the table, rolling my eyes. "Yeah."

Louis was like a second Gemma—which would be weird if you think about it so maybe not.

Mum chuckles at us, not saying anything.

We eat, Gemma throwing me a subtle questioning look. I shake my head at her. I know she wants to know what's happening between Louis and I. I'm going to tell her and mum, just not now. Maybe when I come back from school today if I wasn't going to be with Louis.

Louis and I stand up from the table and go upstairs to get our school bags. Louis digs his fingers into my sides, making me squeal and climb the stairs faster so I could get away from him.

He's fast though, so he wraps his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me into his chest and chuckling into my ear. He closes my room door with his foot.

"What're you gonna tell Anne and Gemma?" He questions, lips brushing against my ear and making me shiver.

"What do you want me to tell them?" I ask, pushing back into him, his warmth making my bones relax.

His fingers slip under my shirt and he presses his thumb against my hipbone, he grips my hips with both hands and turns me around so I was facing him. My heart beats faster, harder.

He smirks at my reaction, "whatever you want. You can tell them if you want to but if you don't...then don't."

"I'm going to tell them," I say, wrapping my arms loosely around Louis' neck when he pulls me in, his hands splayed across my back.

He smiles, "and the boys?"

I lick my bottom lip, Louis eyes follow the action and he licks his own before looking back at me. I shake my head, "tomorrow."

The boys know Thomas and I broke up, but they don't know about Louis and I, yet. I'm not sure what their reaction will be like.

Louis nods, leaning in until his lips were pressed against the corner of my mouth. My breath hitches in my throat.

"I'm fine with that," he murmurs. My eyes flutter shut and I brace myself for the feelings about to overtake me when his lips eventually touch mine. Louis doesn't kiss my lips though, he kisses the corner of my mouth, all the way down to my collarbones. My eyes open and I look at him, his pink lips peppering small kisses on my skin and my stomach turns with warmth. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes spread across his cheeks, cheekbones sharp.

I watch with my bottom lip trapped between my teeth. He opens his eyes briefly and looks at me, smirking before closing his eyes and biting down on my neck. I gasp, grabbing his hair. He hums as he sucks on my skin, nibbling occasionally. My head hits the bedroom door and I wince a bit at the pain located at the back of my head. But the feeling of Louis' face pressed into my neck makes the pain worth it.

A minute later he pulls back, staring at the mark he made with a satisfied smile. He looks at me, lips a darker color and eyes bright. I don't have time to breath because he leans in, capturing my lips in his. I melt into him, opening my mouth and welcoming his warm tongue. I hum into his mouth and he tightens his hold on my waist, biting down on my bottom lip.

"We better go or we'll be late," he whispers, not stopping his kissing.

"I'm fine with that," I say against his mouth, relishing in the feeling of his hands on my bare skin and his lips eagerly moving against mine.

He chuckles, moving his hands from my waist and grabbing my face. He kisses me hard, literally taking my breath out from my lungs. My eyes open and I see him looking at me.

"Fuck," Louis whispers and my skin feels hot. He kisses my lips again, like he wasn't able to stop himself. He places one last kiss to my lips before pulling away.

-

"Fina-fucking-lly," Zayn says, he pushes off the lockers and walks towards us.

Louis pulls me forward, our fingers intertwined. The boys don't even look down at our hands as we walk up to them.

"Have you got it?" Zayn asks Louis.

Niall grins at me, kissing my cheek. I wave at Liam.

"Got what?" Louis asks Zayn, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

"The part of the power point you were supposed to do? It's due today, Louis." Zayn says, exasperated.

Niall snorts, "you trusted Louis with getting homework done?"

Louis gives Niall a sarcastic smile. "Funny. And for your information, I actually did get it done. Harry helped me with it last night."

I smile when Zayn throws me a questioning glance. I nod in confirmation. "We put it together quite well."

Zayn sighs in relief. "Thanks, Harry."

Louis pouts, "no 'thanks Louis'?"

"You wouldn't have done it if Harry wasn't there to help you," Zayn accuses and he was right. Louis liked putting school work on hold a lot.

"He did most of the work," I say, squeezing Louis hand.

Louis smirks at Zayn. "Yeah, that's right. Say thank you now, you fucker."

Zayn rolls his eyes but smiles. "Thanks, Lou."

-

"So there's a party tonight," Liam says as I sit down next to Louis at the lunch table. "You guys down?"

"On a school night?" I question.

"People want to get drunk," he shrugs.

"Li and I are going," Zayn says, he looks at Niall. "You in?"

Niall nods, sipping chocolate milk through a thin straw. "Yeah, sure."

They look at Louis who looks at me.

"Haz?" He raises an eyebrow and I purse my lips and shake my head.

"No thanks," I tell them. "I prefer to sleep."

Louis smiles. "Same here," he tells the boys.

"Old people," Niall rolls his eyes.

"We'll see who's talking when one of you cough up a kidney," I remark.

Louis laughs, smirking at them. "They'll be those 30-year-olds that go out every night wishing they were still young."

Zayn flicks some milk in Louis direction, not really hitting him with any. "Have fun sleeping tonight, grandpa."

"Have fun getting your dick sucked by some girl who has mouth herpes," Louis says back.

"Louis," I scrunch my nose up. "That's gross."

Louis only grins at me and leans over to kiss my cheek.

-

I unlock the door, laughing under my breath as Louis scowls next to me.

Louis had slipped and fell on his ass less than a minute ago when we were getting out of the car. The ground was slick with rain and he slipped and I was worried for a second but couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

He was now pouting, glaring at me. "Wasn't that funny. Shut up."

I clamp my mouth shut, my cheeks hurting from the strain. I step inside, letting Louis walk through before closing the door.

He kicks off his shoes and struts over to the kitchen. I do the same and look around for Bella. I don't see her anywhere in the kitchen or living room so I assume she's sleeping upstairs.

Louis grabs water from the fridge and uncaps it, drinking from it while still glaring at me.

I smile and grab his free hand, raising it up to my lips to softly kiss his palm. He narrows his eyes at me and unwraps his lips from the head of the bottle.

"You can't just kiss your way back, Styles. You dug yourself in a deep hole," he says but doesn't pull his hand back.

I raise an eyebrow, faking a frown. "I can't get back in your good graces by kisses?"

"Well, not by kissing my hand," he smirks.

I roll my eyes and drop his hand. I push him to the side so I can get water from the fridge. I don't miss the way he gapes at my actions.

"How rude," he scoffs.

I smile, amused. "What?"

He grumbles something under his breath and walks out the kitchen. I know he isn't actually upset because I see a smile on his face as he rounds the corner and goes into the living room.

I get a bottled of water out the fridge and walk out after Louis.

Louis is searching for the TV remote when I enter. He doesn't see it but I notice the remote on the floor by the coffee table.

He grunts in annoyance.

I sit down on the couch and watch as he turns to face me.

"Where's the remote?" He asks, looking incredibly small in comparison to the large TV right behind him.

I open the water bottle and point to where the remote was. "Right there, you blind bat."

Louis scowls at me but bends down to get the remote from the floor. He then walks over to me and plops down on my lap, I let out a little 'oof' at the force. I grimace and he smiles, kissing the top of my head.

I lean back against the couch and Louis leans back against me, his arm thrown over my shoulders and around the back of my neck. He quickly pecks my lips, then settles down against my chest.

I smile, nosing his hair.

-

"You're eating it with a spoon?" Louis asks, nose scrunched up.

"Yeah?" I look at the spoon, trying to see if there was dirt on it but it was clean.

"Cheesecake with a spoon?" He puts emphasis on the last word.

"What's wrong with that?" I raise an eyebrow, my ribcage hitting the edge of the kitchen island.

"It's weird." He says, picking off a piece of the plain cheesecake we were sharing with his fork.

I chuckle. "You're weird."

He puts the cheesecake in his mouth, some of the cream smearing on the corner of his mouth. I smile and wipe it away with a napkin, he rolls his eyes with a tiny smile on his lips.

"I did that so you'd lick it off," he says, licking his lips.

I look down and break off a piece for myself. I shake my head. "I think a napkin is more efficient."

"Actually," he counters, "your tongue is more efficient because if you licked it off then you wouldn't be wasting the napkin."

I look up at him since he decided to be perched up on the counter. I give him a smile and tap his knee with the clean end of the spoon. I move to put the spoon in my mouth when Louis reaches out and pushes my hand a bit, making me miss my mouth. Instead I end up with cheesecake on my chin.

Louis snickers, "I meant for it to get on your lips."

I scowl at him, wiping away the cream with the napkin in my hand. "Child."

He shrugs, looking smug. "Oops."

This time when he eats another bite, I nudge his arm and it gets on the corner of his mouth, his top lip and a bit of it got on his cheek.

Louis gives me a warning glare.

"Oops," I laugh.

He rolls his eyes and moves to grab the napkin from my hand. Instead of handing it to him, I grab him by the neck and pull his head down, my tongue darting out to lick the corner of his mouth. I hear him sharply inhale. I suck his top lip into my mouth, cleaning it of any cheesecake. I pull back when I'm sure he's clean.

He looks at me with wide eyes. I raise an eyebrow, reaching up to wipe away the part that smeared on his cheek.

Louis bites his bottom lip, staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I question, confused. "Thought you wanted that?"

He grabs my face, lips centimeters away from mine. He whispers, "that was so hot, fuck, Harry."

My breath gets stuck in my throat and the grip I have on the edge of the island tightens. My tongue darts out to lick my lips and since we're so close, my tongue wets Louis' lips as well.

Louis smashes our lips together, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me in.

Just as I open my mouth for Louis' tongue the front door opens and Gemma and mum walk through. Louis and I quickly pull away.

"Harry?" Mum calls from the hallway.

Much to my displeasure, I turn away from Louis and face the entrance of the kitchen just as mum and Gemma enter. Gemma heads to the fridge.

"Hi, mum." I greet her, hoping I didn't look guilty.

She smiles at us, walking over to kiss our foreheads. I hoped she didn't notice how got my skin was.

"Did you boys eat?" She asks as Gemma leans against the island with a smirk.

"Looks like they did," Gemma says.

I ignore her comment.

"Just cheesecake," Louis answers, going back to eating like normal.

"Good. I'm about to get started on dinner. You're staying, Louis?"

"Afraid not," Louis says. "Maura wants me home for dinner."

I look back at him with a frown. I didn't want him to go.

Mum frowns too but then she smiles brightly. "Oh well, give Maura my best regards."

"Will do," he smiles.

-

Louis and I were in my bedroom now. Maura called and said dinner was almost ready.

"Why does it feel like we've been glued to each other's side for the past week?" Louis asks, throwing his phone up in the air and catching it.

"We practically have been," I tell him, watching him.

He catches his phone and throws it to the side, crawling towards me. He straddles my lap, my heart rate spiking. He rests his forearms on my shoulders, his forehead pressed against mine.

I hold his hips, smiling up at him. "I don't want you to leave."

He wraps his arms around my neck, burying his face in the crook of his arm. He mumbles out, "I don't want to, either."

"Come over and sleep here when you're done with dinner," I suggest, wrapping my arms around his back.

"You're so obsessed with me," he smiles but nods. "I was going to come back anyway."

"Good," I say.

His phone vibrates and Louis sighs, his hot breath hitting my skin and making me shiver. He leans over to where his phone was, not leaving my lap, and answers it.

He listens for a couple of seconds before saying, "yeah, I'll be over there in a minute." Then he throws his phone back to where it was and pushes me on my back, laying on top of me.

His lips are on mine in a second, soft and slow. He holds my face gently, like if he put anymore pressure I'd shatter. It made me feel special.

My fingers thread themselves in his hair, softly massaging his scalp. He hums, smiling against my lips. Louis licks into my mouth, his tongue rubbing against mine.

I slowly move one of my hands down his side and stop at his hip. He pushes against my hand and I push his shirt up, gripping onto his bare hip and pulling him down onto my body. I wrap my arm around his back, under his shirt.

"I have to leave soon," he mumbles, pulling back and breathing heavily into my mouth.

My arm tightens and I open my eyes to look at him. "Okay."

He smiles, wiggling against my hold. "I'll be back."

I smile back, pulling his face in. "Okay," I say and kiss him again.

He pulls back, a smirk on his lips. "Behave yourself."

"That's a bit hard when you look like that," I say, loving the way his cheeks tint pink afterwards.

"Okay, cheese ball," he pushes my face away with a grin. He pushes himself up, my hand falling out of his shirt and on the bed. He sits on my lap, raising an eyebrow, amused. "Apparently that's not the only thing that's hard."

My eyes widen and I hit his knee. He laughs, eyes squinting.

My cheeks heat up and I sit up and push him off, he flops onto his side, frowning. "Get out of my house, tyrant."

"Ooh, tyrant," he mocks.

-

"Help me set the table, kid." Gemma tells me.

I groan and get off the couch, trudging over to the dining room.

After the table is set mum starts placing the food down. The three of us sit down.

"So," I say 10 minutes in.

Gemma and mum look at me and it makes me nervous for some reason.

"Uh," I take a sip of water so I could look down for a second. I set the glass down and look up. I open my mouth and blurt out, "Thomas and I broke up."

Mum looks surprised, then her mum instincts kick in and she frowns. "Oh, love. I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Gemma asks.

"Well," I bite the inside of my cheek. "We're still friends but we couldn't date anymore so...we broke it off."

"Why?" Gemma repeats.

"Um, well. Louis and I are dating now. I kind of—we kind of kissed one night and I decided to end things with Thomas because I love Louis." I say, watching for their reaction.

Gemma isn't as surprised as mum looks considering she walked in on Louis and I making out in my bedroom the other day.

"Oh," mum says. "You're not upset about Thomas?"

"I am. But...I love Louis and I want to be with him," I purse my lips.

Gemma grins, not saying anything.

Mum smiles warmly. "Then I'm happy you're happy, love. I really am."

"Thank you, mum." I smile, happy that they support my decision.

"I knew this day would come. I was rooting for you two since day one!" Gemma exclaims.

-

 **Louis:** waiting at the door :))

 **Harry:** coming x.

 **Louis:** that's what she said

I chuckle and roll my eyes. I set my phone down on the bed and go downstairs. It was 9 pm now and mum and Gemma were up in their rooms.

I reach the door and open it, revealing Louis. He changed into joggers and a t-shirt, a warm looking jacket engulfed his small body.

I grin. "Hi."

He steps in, closing the door behind himself. He grins back at me, reaching up on his toes to press his lips to mine.

"Hi," he murmurs.

I impatiently watch as he takes his shoes off, he never wore socks unless it was absolutely necessary, and hangs up his coat. After he's done, I grab his hand and pull him up the stairs.

"Eager are we?" He teases as we enter my bedroom and I close the door.

"I told them," I tell him.

He raises an eyebrow in interest and sits down on the bed, crawling under the covers. "Yeah? How'd it go?"

I take my shirt and joggers off and join him, immediately wrapping my arms around him. Both our heads rest on the same pillow as we face each other.

"Mum was surprised but she said she was happy that I was happy," I say.

"Are you?"

"Very," I smile.

He grins, "good. Me too."

I kiss his temple, "good."

"And Gemma?"

I chuckle. "She was very excited. She said she knew that this would happen."

"I wish I knew. Then maybe I would've acted sooner," Louis says.

"I'm glad it happened the way it did," I admit.

"Under a meteor shower," Louis laughs lightly.

"It was nice."

"It was," he agrees.

He smiles, eyes crinkled at the corners as he laces our fingers together.

I look at him and wonder how I got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed :) Don't forget to check out my new fic 6 Years !!!


	25. Keen

**LOUIS**

I wake up the next morning with the sun in my face and numb feeling in my arm. I squint when I open my eyes, looking down at the boy who caused the numbness in my arm. I don't even care because all I can do is smile as he sleeps next to me.

His dark eyelashes in contrast to his pale skin, pale skin which held small light brown freckles. His curls are in his face, messy and unruly. Pink lips pushed out in a pout as he lightly snores.

Harry was sleeping on my arm, half of his body on top of mine and his arm curled in between our chests. His nose presses against my collarbones and he lets out little puffs of air.

My close my eyes, feeling at home in where I was.

I look at the clock hung up on Harry's wall and realize that there's about 5 minutes left until I have to wake Harry up so we could get ready for school. But all I wanted to do was sleep here, in his warmth, in his presence, in his smell. Just to be with him.

Harry stirs on top of me, rubbing his face against my shirt and I smile at how endearing he is. He lets out a small yawn, raising his head to look at me.

"Morning," he grins, curls falling in his eyes.

I instinctively push them back, lightly scratching his scalp and loving the way his eyes flutter as a serene smile makes its way onto his lips. I grab his chin, indicating I want him closer and he complies, scooting up so our lips lined up.

He's nearly naked, the only thing covering him being tight briefs. I put my hand on his lower back, watching intently as he pushes back into my hand, almost like he didn't even know he was doing it.

"Are you going to kiss me?" He asks, voice raspy and slower than usual.

"Yes, why?" I cock an eyebrow up.

Harry smiles sheepishly, "I have morning breath."

I roll my eyes, smiling nonetheless. "I don't care, Haz."

His thumb draws little circles on my jaw and locks eyes with me. The whole thing was innocent and I couldn't stop myself from rushing forward and kissing Harry.

I hear him inhale sharply through his nose, body tensing for a fraction of a second before he relaxes and kisses back.

I can't believe I was able to live without this for so long. Kissing Harry was so good—better than good, actually. It was like heaven, like kissing the clouds holding up heaven. It was soft but electrifying at the same time and I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I'll never get used to the way the smallest touches from him wires up my nerves, making me feel so helpless and vulnerable. If kissing him felt like I had electricity all over my skin I wonder how it'll feel when I finally get to have him. When I finally get to see him sweaty and panting and filled with bliss underneath me.

Harry pulls back, he gives me a smile, cheeks tinted pink. "We better get ready."

I smirk, nails slightly digging into his soft, pudgy hips. He jerks upwards, gasping. I figured Harry had a thing for pain since he moans every time I pull his hair when we're kissing.

"Lou..." he mumbles, sounding choked up. His emerald eyes stare at me, wide, slowly getting darker.

I press my lips to his once more, pulling away with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. I let my grip on his hip loosen and chuckle at his expression.

"Let's get ready, yeah?"

He gives me a scowl, groaning. "I hate you."

-

"So what're we telling the boys about us?" I say, looking for a free spot in the student parking lot.

Harry clears his throat, "thought maybe you had something prepared?"

I throw him a smile, shaking my head. "I'll think of something to say."

He grins in return. I find a space and park the car, cutting the engine and taking the keys out.

I reach towards the back and hand Harry his bag, getting mine as well. I grab his wrist when he reaches for the door handle. He turns back to look at me, a look of confusion on his face. I lean forward, capturing his lips in mine.

Harry puts his hand on the back of my neck, opening his mouth almost instantly. Our tongues touch and I hold back a moan of satisfaction. The feeling of his wet lips on mine makes me feel warm and tingly, like a lovestruck teenager—which I was.

The armrest digging into my ribs doesn't stop me from leaning all the way over so I could kiss Harry properly. My hand snakes around his coat, gripping his waist without the coat getting in the way. For some reason I always needed to touch his bare skin, didn't matter where we were. I needed to have his soft skin pressed against my fingers. Harry didn't seem to mind.

We're breathing heavy, fogging up the window Harry has the back of his head pressed against. Despite it being sunny out, the air was still cold as shit.

I pull him from the window, my arm around his back, under his shirt. He moves without a complaint, not breaking the kiss. He moans into my mouth when I tug on his curls, making me kiss him harder.

Harry made the prettiest sounds when he let himself be heard. I don't exactly know why he forced himself to keep quiet but I had a small idea of why. Harry clenching his teeth and making sure no noise escaped only made me want to make him a moaning mess.

The sound of my phone ringing makes us break apart, our lips disconnecting with a loud smack. I don't break eye contact with Harry as I pull my phone out from my jacket pocket and answer it.

"What?" I snap, not really knowing who it was.

Harry smiles, kissing my cheek and leans back against the seat.

"Who're you gettin' an attitude with, twat?" Zayn says through the phone and I sigh.

"What do you want?" I ask, annoyed that he interrupted.

"Where are you? Did you forget we have to give a presentation today?" Zayn nags.

I roll my eyes and reach for the door handle, giving Harry a look telling him to follow before stepping out the car, back slung over my shoulder and shove my car keys in my pocket. I grab Harry's hand when I'm next to him and walk towards the school building.

"How can I forget when you remind me every single minute?" I mutter.

"Well, where are you?" He asks, seeming to be annoyed with me too.

"Entering the building now. Goodbye," I end the call, shoving my phone in the same place as my keys.

"Zayn?" Harry questions, lips red and puffy.

"Yeah," I squeeze his hand and open the door to the school, letting Harry walk through first.

The bell rings just as we stop in front of the boys. Harry looks at me, brow raised.

"Lunch," I tell him, pulling him in to press a kiss to his temple.

He nods, smiling. He and Niall walk to their class and Liam and Zayn turn to me.

"Did you sleep over at his house again?" Liam asks as we walk to our class.

"Yeah," I say.

"When was the last time you even slept in your own bed?" Liam rolls his eyes, teasing.

"Why would I when I can share one with him?" I raise an eyebrow, a small smirk on my lips.

Zayn gives me a questioning look, not saying anything.

I figure he'll find out at lunch.

-

"Mate, why the fuck weren't you at the party last night?" Oli comes up to me as I walk into the cafeteria. I spot Harry at the table, eating a red apple.

"Didn't want to," I say to him. I was still angry with him for the last time I went to one of his little parties.

He catches on and sighs. "Look, if I knew it was going to get that out of hand then I wouldn't have invited over those blokes."

I snort. "Right."

"It's a long time, mate. You need to get over it."

"It's only been 4 days," I give him a look, like how could be so stupid and think that 4 days was 'a long time?

"There's a party tomorrow night, come over and I promise those guys won't be there." He says and I shake my head.

"I'm busy," I say and glance towards Harry. I just wanted to get over to him already. "I have to go."

I walk away from him without waiting for his response. I weave through the tables and eventually find my way to Harry and the boys.

Harry pauses his conversation with the boys and looks at me as I sit down next to him, grinning widely.

Without thinking I lean in and kiss him on the lips, noticing the way he freezes and the way all the boys look at us like the two of us just morphed into one being.

I grimace when I pull away. This isn't how I had planned for them to find out...but if it got the point across then I don't care.

Harry's cheeks are red because this was the first time we kissed in public and now the boys are staring at us with big eyes.

"What the _fuck_." Niall breaks the silence.

Harry twists in his seat to face them and I give them a small smile.

"Surprise?" I attempt to joke but they just stare.

"Care to explain?" Zayn looks at me, a judging look in his eyes.

"We're dating," Harry blurts.

"You're joking," Liam says and I know it wasn't supposed to sound as rude as it came out because he quickly says, "I mean—like, _really?_ "

"Yeah," I nod, grabbing Harry's hand under the table and hold it, squeezing a bit.

Niall breaks out in a grin. "That's great! Finally you two came to your senses!"

Harry smiles back, happy Niall seems to approve. Not that it would make a difference if he didn't, no one was taking Harry from me.

"Well," Liam says, glancing at Harry and me, a smile stretches on his face. "About time."

I look at Zayn who remains quiet.

"Zayn?" I prompt, wondering what his problem is.

"Congrats," he says with a smile but I know better. I ignore it for the time being and focus on what Niall is saying.

-

"Did you guilt him into breaking up with Thomas?" Zayn says.

"What?" I look at him, confused.

"Did you?" He asks, eyes stern.

"What the fu— _what?_ What is that even supposed to mean? Why the fuck would I do that?" I say, not caring if the people sitting at the next table heard us.

"He seemed to really like Thomas and now all of a sudden you two are dating," Zayn says and I don't like the accusing tone in his voice.

I furrow my eyebrows, utterly confused. "Are you _on_ something? Harry broke up with him because it was the right thing to do. I didn't tell him to, he made the decision himself."

"When did this happen?" He narrows his eyes.

I know Zayn didn't like it when I used to whine about Harry when I was drunk, sober or when I was feeling like shit some days, he'd tell me to do something about it or shut the fuck up. Liam was always better to vent to because he didn't roll his eyes at me and gave me hugs when I needed them.

When Harry started dating Thomas I whined and complained a lot, mostly to Zayn because Liam was too busy working things out with Gemma to be bothered by me.

When I first found out about Harry and Thomas I was angry. I don't know at who. Zayn had yelled at me and told me I couldn't do anything to fuck up their relationship—which, okay, I would never do.

We were in the middle of the hall one day, shouting at each other and throwing profanities everywhere. People stared at us but I didn't care because I was so angry. Angry with Zayn because how dare he tell me what to do and how dare he think I'd be that cruel towards Harry? Angry because Harry was someone else's and because I ruined my chance. Or so I thought.

"Just this week," I answer him, ready to defend myself in case he tries to accuse me of something else.

Zayn sighs. "Is this what he wants?"

"Yes, he told me so," I frown. "And it's what I want, too."

"Don't fuck it up."

I bite back the defensive words and mutter, "dickhead."

-

"Stay still," I order, pushing his head back on the bed.

Harry whines. "Lou...it hurts. Feels weird."

"I thought you liked pain?" I tease, threading my fingers through his hair and pull slightly.

He squirms underneath me, raising his head up to look at me. I push his face back down on the mattress.

"Head down," I tell him for the millionth time. "I'm almost done."

He huffs, relaxing his shoulders against the bed and turns his head to the side. "Fine."

I smile and bend down to kiss his temple. "Good boy."

I press the pen to his skin again, careful not to press too hard. He wiggles his bum a bit but makes no other movement. I shade in the last pedal and put the cap back on the pen.

I grab my phone from the beside table and take a picture of his back. I smile and roll off of him, lying on my side so I could look at him. Harry raises to his elbows, a small smile on his face.

"Can I see?"

I show him the picture of the rose I drew in black pen on his back. He takes the phone, studying it closer.

"Wow. I never knew you were a good drawer, Lou." He grins.

I shrug. "I'm not as good as Zayn but it's decent."

"No, it's really nice. Worth the risk of getting ink poisoning," he jokes, rolling onto his back.

"That's a myth. I draw on Niall all the time and he's not dead, yet." I sit up, crossing my legs.

"Yet," Harry repeats, brow raised.

I grin, swinging my leg over his hips and straddling him. He blushes but puts his hands on my thighs. I love how comfortable we are with each other, and yeah, I tease Harry quite a bit but I know he doesn't mind and he even does his own teasing. We've known each other for 5 years and we were always close but being this close to him is so much better.

"I was thinking about getting another tattoo," I tell him, watching for a reaction.

"Oh, really?"

I nod.

"Of what?" He asks and I'm happy he doesn't say it's a stupid idea.

"A rope, like around my wrist." I shrug.

"On your wrist? Won't your dad see?" His emerald eyes widen a bit and I'm reminded of how young he is.

"Eh, he'll find out some day about the one I already have so might as well hurry it up." I shrug again.

The thing is, I don't even think my dad will be too angry with my tattoos, maybe he'll take my car away for a day or two but that'll probably be all.

"That's cool, then. When?" Harry smiles.

"Tomorrow? Was thinking you could go with me, moral support and all." I quirk an eyebrow up. "You won't be getting any tattoos of course."

"Bummer. I was looking forward to getting a full sleeve done," he rolls his eyes.

"Would you ever get one?" I ask, curious.

"I don't know," he purse his lips. "Never thought about it before. When I'm older, maybe."

"Do you know what you'll maybe get when you're older?" I give him a small smirk and he squeezes my thigh.

"An anchor," he says, then adds with a smirk, "maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed !!


	26. Kinetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute chapter, hope you enjoy it.

The next morning I wake up with a slight problem and if I wanted to humor myself I would've said a big problem.

Basically, I wake up with my boner pressed against Louis' ass. It takes every ounce of strength in me to not rub against him. It's painful and I stay there for a second debating whether or not to scoot over and wait until it goes down or take care of it in the shower.

I decide to get up and take care of it in the shower.

I carefully unwrap myself from Louis and grab a clean pair of briefs before heading to the bathroom, quietly closing my bedroom door.

I don't know what time it is but I know Louis and I are the only ones in the house since mum works on the weekends and Gemma had slept over at a friends last night.

I enter the bathroom, stripping down and getting into the shower.

15 minutes later I get out the shower, the problem taken care of. I dry off in the bathroom, put on the briefs, brush my teeth and head back to my room.

Louis is awake when I walk in, fringe a mess as he stretches.

"You left and I got cold," he frowns.

I smile at him and crawl into bed, Louis instantly wraps his arms around me. "Sorry," I mumble against his hair.

"You took a shower," he presses his nose against my shoulder.

"Yeah," I say, cheeks heating up.

-

Louis and I are now in the kitchen, making breakfast. Louis is a decent cook, he's just really lazy and avoids the kitchen. But I managed to convince him to make the eggs which I think is an accomplishment.

"Ow," he mutters and I glance at him, noticing Bella at his feet, biting his toes.

I snicker when he tries moving his foot without hitting her but ends up with getting his other foot bitten.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. Go away, I'm cooking," he groans, leaning down to pick Bella up. "I hate your cat sometimes, Harry."

"She's a saint," I say after him.

He rolls his eyes as he puts her on the counter and goes back to making the eggs.

After we're done making our breakfast, we put all the food and drinks on the island, pulling up chairs and sitting there to eat.

Just as I'm about to put a forkful of eggs into my mouth, Louis' phone rings.

"It's Niall," he tells me and answers it and puts it on speaker. "What's up?"

"Can you come pick us up?" Niall asks, sounding horrible. I start eating and listen to their conversation.

"Why?" Louis furrows his brows and I can tell he's worried.

"We're at the party and we don't have a ride," Niall sighs.

"What happened to your ride?"

"We walked here and it's raining out and we can't walk in the rain."

Louis sighs, and rolls his eyes. "Haz and I just made breakfast. Such good timing."

"Sorry."

"Fine. Text me the address," Louis says.

"Alright. And thanks lads, didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast." Niall apologizes.

"It's fine, Ni." I tell him.

"We'll be there soon," Louis says and then ends the call.

"How quickly can you eat?" I quirk up a brow and smile at him.

"Watch," Louis smirks and starts shoveling as much food as he could in his mouth and I laugh quietly, finding it amusing how he almost managed to stuff half the eggs in his mouth.

"Don't choke," I warn him.

"No gag reflex," he muffles out, smirk widening and I roll my eyes at him, still smiling.

"I'll go get you a coat, finish eating." I tell him and hop off the chair. He nods and smiles when I press a kiss to his hair.

When I get upstairs, I find a coat for Louis and I along with an umbrella. I also grab the house keys and phone before going back downstairs.

Louis is at the front door, squeezing on his vans. I hand him the coat and put on my own shoes and coat.

We head out, Louis threading his fingers with mine as we start walking toward his car, the umbrella held over our heads.

He opens the door for me, giving me a grin as I climb in and hand him the umbrella. He hurries to the other side of the car and gets in.

"Of course those idiots would sleep over at someone house after a party," he mumbles as he starts driving to the address Niall texted him while I was upstairs.

"Do you know the person throwing it?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it's Stan's party. He throws ridiculous parties so the boys must feel fucked up," he snorts, amused.

"Aren't you glad you stayed in last night?" I tease.

"Very," he grins, glancing at me for a second before looking back at the rain slicked road. "Settling down, eh?"

"I don't like party animals," I say and he laughs.

"Being stripped of my fun," he dramatically groans. "How will I ever live?"

"Gonna have to deal with it," I shrug, grinning as wide as he is and it's stupid really because even though we're joking around, I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Guess so," Louis says and purses his lips like he always does when he wants to keep from smiling. But he fails and his lips are in a giant grin and his eyes crinkle up in the corners and my heart feels like it's been violated by Cupid.

We arrive at Stan's house and—relatively speaking—it looks pretty clean outside considering last night. Louis calls Niall and tells him we're here.

Zayn, Niall and Liam trudge out the house, looking kind of like death. The reach the car and squeeze into Louis' backseat.

"Oof," Louis mutters when he sees the state the three of them are in. "Lookin' good lads."

"Fuck off and drive," Zayn snaps.

Louis cackles but drives, probably towards Zayn's house first.

The car is quiet as we drive and I can tell the three in the back are grateful for it.

It's still raining quite hard outside, the sky a bit grey and I know that it'll continue to rain all day. I wonder if this'll put a damper on Louis' plans to go to the tattoo parlor today.

Pretty soon we arrive at Zayn's house. He gets out, giving Louis the middle finger when Louis honks the horn after him. We start driving towards Liam's house which isn't very far from Zayn's and when Liam gets out the car Louis refrains from honking the horn, but smirks when Liam throws him a cautious look.

"Then there were three," Louis says, looking back at Niall.

Niall sighs, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Just get me home so I can sleep until it's Monday."

So we drop Niall off at his and Louis' house before driving back to mine.

"I hope they learned their lesson," Louis says, a serious edge to his tone and I can guess what he's thinking about.

"So we're still going to the tattoo place?" I ask him, getting out the car after he parks it in its previous spot on the driveway.

"Yeah," he says, quickly grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers together. "In a couple hours, that good for you?"

I nod. "Kinda want to take a nap right now."

"We just woke up," he throws me a funny look.

"Saturday's are for sleeping in, Lou." I grin at him.

We reach the front door and I have to open the door with one hand because Louis wouldn't let go of my hand when I tried to pull mine out of his.

"Nuisance," I smirk at him after opening the door.

He squeezes my fingers, grinning at me as he toes off his shoes. "I like holding your hand, is that a problem?" He challenges.

"No," I smile, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. He scrunches up his nose, pressing his face into my shoulder to hide the blush I notice was beginning to appear on his cheeks.

"We should clean up the kitchen before going upstairs," he says, raising his head up.

I nod. "Right. Come on."

We walk to the kitchen with our hands still clasped together. The breakfast we abandoned sat there on the island, definitely cold.

We throw out the food and put away the milk and orange juice. I wipe down the counter while Louis washes the dishes. After we're done, we head up to my room. 

Bella is asleep on my bed but wakes up and runs out the room when we enter. Louis crawls into bed, under the covers. I shed my shirt and joggers and get into bed with him. He spoons me from behind, cold fingers pressed against my skin.

Louis kisses my shoulder, making my eyes flutter shut.

"I love you," he whispers, uncharacteristically soft and small.

My heart flutters and I intertwine our fingers together, a smile on my face.

"I love you, Lou." I whisper back and I can definitely feel the smile pressed against my neck.

I fall sleep listening to Louis' soft breaths.

-

I wake up to my face being cradled. My eyes open and I find Louis looming over me, eyes bright and with a smile to match.

Louis presses his lips to mine in a quick, chaste kiss. "Hello, sleeping beauty."

I smile and reach up to rub my eyes, "hi."

"Good nap?" He asks, his thumb slowly rubbing my cheek.

"Very good," I nod, letting my hand rest on Louis' lower back.

"Gemma came home about an hour ago," he tells me. "Told me to tell you Anne won't be home tonight, working another 24 hour shift, it seems."

I automatically frown. "Oh."

Mum has been working non-stop lately and it's worrying me. Gemma has assured me that it's nothing to stress myself out about because mum loves her job at the hospital. I understood but that doesn't mean that I don't miss her when she's gone.

"Hey, don't frown, love." Louis says, cupping my cheeks. "She's alright, yeah?"

I nod because he was right. If mum was tired she would come home and rest, she wouldn't overwork herself.

He kisses me again, a bit longer than the last but still too short. He pulls back, smiling at me.

"Ready to go?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I stifle a yawn and Louis grins, pressing another quick kiss to my lips that almost makes me grab the back of his head and smash our lips together.

He scrambles off the bed, throwing the discarded shirt I left on the floor at my face. "Get dressed, love. We'll grab something to eat on the way back."

I sit up in the bed, grabbing the shirt and putting it on, ruffling my already messy hair. I get out of bed and find some jeans from my closet and put them on, Louis watching the whole time.

I roll my eyes at him, a tiny blush on my cheeks. "Perv."

He smirks, "I have a right to stare now."

I chuckle, pushing him out the door and closing it after we're both out. "Right."

We climb down the stairs and find Gemma lounging on the couch with a bag of crisps on her lap, the TV playing her favorite show.

"Where ya off to boys?" She asks and looks at us as we head to the front door to put our shoes on.

I look at Louis, not sure if he wants me sharing with Gemma where we were going.

"I'm getting a tattoo," Louis tells her, shrugging.

She raises her eyebrows and looks at me, "you better not be getting one, young man."

I give her a sarcastic smile. "Oh darn, there goes my plan to get a tattoo."

"Don't worry, sis." Louis says, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I would never let him get one so young. He's practically a toddler."

I throw Louis a scowl. "Hey."

"You're a keeper, Lou. Make sure you feed him, he gets cranky when he's hungry." She tells me, ignoring me completely.

"I know," Louis grins, giving me a wink.

I grunt and open the door, twisting out of Louis' arm even though that was the last thing I wanted to do. But Louis grabs my arm, holding me close to his side.

"See ya, Gems." He says before we head out.

-

Louis is now sat on a black leather chair, watching the tattoo artist—whose name was Kendall—set up her equipment.

I couldn't tell if he was nervous or not. Louis didn't really show stuff like that unless he felt particularly vulnerable. Even now when he was moments away from getting a needle to his skin he wasn't showing any sign of nerves. And I know he isn't used to the feeling of getting tattooed since this is only his second one.

I'm sat next to him in a swivel chair, watching his face instead of the tattoo gun on the table next to Louis and Kendall.

"Ready?" Kendall asks him, a smile on her lips as she looks at Louis with her brown eyes.

"Yeah," Louis says, sounding confident and sure and I wonder how he does it.

Kendall's eyes flicker to me, then she looks back at Louis. "It'll hurt a bit."

Louis nods. Kendall turns on the tattoo gun and at the same time I reach out to hold Louis' free hand.

Louis turns his head to look at me, a smile on his face as he squeezes my hand.

I continue to watch Louis instead of what Kendall is doing, noticing how Louis clenches his jaw a bit and how he purses his lips in a thin line as he watches Kendall ink his skin permanently.

He squeezes my hand hard from time to time and I let him, not caring how my fingers ache, only caring that Louis wasn't in too much pain.

"It doesn't hurt that much, Haz. It's fine," he assures me when he sees me with my forehead creased and a frown on my lips.

I choose to believe him just so I wouldn't get a brain aneurysm.

It's over quicker than I thought but then Kendall says something that makes me frown.

"I haven't shaded it or added details," she says, "do you want to come back another time and get it done then or do you want it done now?"

Louis glances at me and the look on my face must've answered her question. "We'll come back another time. Give Harry here some time to rest."

Kendall laughs, nodding. "Good decision."

I blush a bit.

Kendall wraps up Louis' wrist and we head to the front counter to pay. After Louis pays we say goodbye to Kendall and head to the car.

"You looked like you were gonna pass out," Louis says once we're driving.

"Didn't think it was that obvious," I mumble, fumbling with the radio.

"You looked very squeamish."

"It looked painful."

"Wasn't that bad," he shrugs.

"Yeah because she didn't do the shading and proper details," I tell him.

"That probably won't hurt either," Louis says.

"Did it hurt the first time?"

"I was drunk. Could barely remember that night," he grimaces.

I lean back in the seat and absentminded nibble on my bottom lip. It's been a few minutes before I speak.

"I think I'll get one when I'm 18."

Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise, a small smile adorning his face. "Really?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I think it's a milestone every teenage boy has to at least try to accomplish."

"Oh, yeah?" He give me an amused smile. "How're you gonna do that when you almost passed out today just from watching me get one?"

"I'm sure I'll toughen up in two years," I grin.

He laughs, eyes crinkling. "Still going to get that anchor?"

"I don't know." I shrug, then glance at his wrapped up wrist and smile. "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos !!


	27. Kindred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT ALERT
> 
> Also, updates will be slow as I will be traveling for the next couple of weeks. And I think there will be 10 more chapters left of this fic (maximum will be 12 maybe, I haven't made up my mind). Just wanted to let you all know :)

**LOUIS**

"Your missus let you out, eh?" Zayn says a second after he opens the door, the smell of weed hitting me in the face.

I give him a sarcastic smile and follow him up to his room. I shrug my jacket off and kick my shoes off. We make our way to the balcony connected to his room, which, if I'm being completely honest, I've always been jealous of.

On the table in the middle of the two chairs was a pack of cigs, rolled up joints and a cheetah printed lighter.

I take a seat in one of the chairs, reaching for a joint. Zayn sits down across from me and does the same.

"Speaking of Harry," Zayn says, sparking the joint. "What's exactly going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" I raise up an eyebrow. "I told you that we're dating."

It still felt weird saying it out loud, but it was true and it never ceases to put a smile on my face.

"Have you guys talked? Like, about what would happen—and I'm not saying this will happen—if you two broke up? Like, what would happen to your friendship."

I purse my lips, slightly annoyed. "No, we haven't."

"Shouldn't you, though?" Zayn asks.

I inhale the smoke, not too bothered by what Zayn was saying. But I do wish he'd shut up for a second and let me smoke in peace.

"I mean, at some point in our relationship we should but I don't think now's the time. I'm not hiding some big secret from him and I doubt he's hiding anything from me." I shrug.

Zayn nods. "I guess you're right."

We smoke in silence for a moment, the wind makes the leaves on the trees rustle and dark clouds start rolling in. I despise the weather sometimes.

"So, have you guys fucked?"

If I wasn't so comfortable with Zayn and the relationship we had with each other and if I knew Harry was uncomfortable with me sharing our information, then I would've told Zayn to fuck off, instead I roll my eyes at him and chuckle.

"No, we haven't."

"Why not?"

"We literally just started dating." I shake my head.

"So?"

"Have you and Perrie fucked?" I question.

"She's sucked me off and I've eaten her out," he says and I scrunch my nose up. "You asked."

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to tell me," I grimace.

He laughs, eyes tinted pink. "Whoops."

We smoke some more, smoke until the joints are gone then switch to cigarettes. The only reason we get to do this without getting our asses whooped by Trisha is because they're all out visiting family in Bradford.

20 minutes later we go downstairs and eat some Mac & cheese, some crisps we found in the pantry and drink some beer. I only drink half of mine since I was driving back to Harry's soon.

"End of the school year is coming up soon," Zayn says, fingers red with hot Cheetos dust.

"Yeah," I mumble, on the sofa with my eyes closed.

"We're graduating." He continues.

"We are," I sigh.

Zayn doesn't speak anymore after that because I fall asleep.

-

I wake up two hours later and find Zayn next to me, smoking a cigarette while watching TV. He turns his gaze to me as I stretch and stand up.

"Gotta get going," I yawn.

"Don't want to keep the missus waiting," Zayn smirks.

I grab a handful of crisps and head to the front door. Zayn follows me. I put on my coat and shoes and smirk at Zayn.

"Tell H I said hi," Zayn tells me, running his fingers through his messy quiff.

"Sure." I chew on the crisps and open the door. "Don't smoke yourself into a coma," I say and then leave.

I drive to Harry's pretty quickly, eager to get back to him.

I pull out the key Harry gave me when I left earlier today—he said he might be taking a nap when I get back home—and unlock the door. Anne and Gemma weren't home, so I'm greeted by Bella running up to me, sniffing my shoes.

I take my shoes off and reach down to pet her. She runs off to the other room and I climb the stairs.

I stop outside of Harry's room and hear music playing softly. I walk in and he's sat in the middle of the bed, typing on his laptop.

He looks up when I enter, evergreen eyes lighting up and he grins.

"Hey." Harry says and I walk in, not bothering to close the door. I walk to the bed and crawl up to him, quickly pressing my lips to him. I missed him a lot.

I cup his cheeks and put my bum on the mattress so he doesn't have to crane his head up to meet my lips. He smiles against my lips, causing me to grin. I pull back slightly to look at him, his eyes bright and grin stretching over his face.

"I missed you." Harry says, touching my waist softly before wrapping his arms around it.

I brush away some of the stray hairs around his eyes and kiss his forehead. "I missed you too, love."

"Did you eat anything, I already did but I can make you somethings if you're hungry?" He says and it's adorable.

"I already ate, thank you." I smile. "What're you doing?"

Harry unwraps his arms from my waist and shuts the laptop, placing it on the floor. "Some homework."

"Don't let me interrupt you." I frown but he grins and wraps his arms around my waist again, pulling our bodies down on the bed so I lay on my back as he snuggled into my side.

"It's just extra credit," he dismisses. "What'd you do at Zayn's?"

His moist lips brush against my collarbones and it was making it very difficult to talk. I don't know if he was doing it on purpose or if it was an innocent thing.

"Uh, we just smoked and ate. I took a tiny nap," I tell him and he presses his nose against my neck and hums in acknowledgment. "We talked about you for a bit."

He perks up at this, "you did?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"What were you saying? Taking badly about me?" He jokes, raising his head a bit to look at me.

"No." I smile, my fingers threading themselves in his hair. "He wanted to know how we were doing."

"What'd you say?" He bites his lip, brows furrowing a bit.

"We're doing great, perfect." I assure him and he smiles softly. "Yeah?"

He nods, crawling up a bit so he could press his lips to mine. His lips taste like the plate of strawberries that are on his bedside table. I grip his hips, my lips open and his tongue slides into my mouth. Harry kisses me firmly, surprising me when he slips his fingers into my hair and pulls slightly.

The kiss gets more heated and I notice my nails are digging into Harry's hips, he doesn't seem to mind though. I reach down, over Harry's lower back and bum so I can grasp the back of his knee. I pull his knee to the other side of my hip so his leg slung over my crotch. Harry gets the idea and does the rest himself.

When he's fully straddling me, he leans down so our chests are pressed together. I can feel how incredibly fast his heart is beating and I know he must be nervous. I wrap my arm around his back, rubbing small circles into his t-shirt covered hip.

He sinks down further into my lap, his bum rubbing against my semi hard on. I moan quietly, hugging Harry closer to my chest until there was so space between our chests.

Harry continues his small movements, one of his hands still in my hair and the other on the side of my face.

Quiet noises leave my mouth and travel into Harry's, his lips and tongue moving against mine in a desperate way. My hips lift the tiniest bit off the bed to meet Harry's movements and my head feels cloudy.

Harry pulls back and for a second I'm afraid I did something wrong but he stares at me, eyes darker but still bright. He gives me a small smile, he sits up and pulls off his shirt. I immediately grab his hips, my tan fingers in contrast to his pale skin. I look up at him and he looks kind of unsure.

"Come 'ere." I pull him down so our lips could meet. When he leans down, his cock presses against my hip and I could tell he was growing hard.

Harry lets out a small whine at the friction, grabbing my shoulders for a second before he fists the cotton in his hands and tugs on it.

"Off," he mumbles against my lips and I comply, taking the shirt off and throwing it somewhere on the floor.

I meet his eyes, noticing the excitement and the nervousness in them.

"Have you ever—"

"No," he shakes his head, soft curls falling around his face.

"Nothing at all?" I ask, no judgement in my voice, only curiosity.

He licks his lips, a blush on his cheeks. "Uh, Thomas gave me a, uh...blowjob once."

I smile, finding it completely endearing how shy Harry was at the moment. "Did you like it?"

Harry nods, "it felt good, yeah."

"Do you want me to suck you off?" I ask him, watching as the corner of his lips quirk up into a smile.

He nods, his dark pink bottom lip trapped in between his teeth.

"Alright," I smile. I touch the button of his jeans and raise an eyebrow at him, "can I take these off?"

"Yeah," he says and I unbutton his jeans. It takes a bit of struggling but we manage to get Harry's skin tight jeans off.

"Jesus, your dick must suffocate in there," I tease but was kind of serious because Harry was only halfway hard and the bulge in his jeans was huge so I wondered how he was so comfortable in those jeans.

"They're not that tight," he grins.

I roll my eyes, pulling him down and kissing him.

"Have you ever?" Harry asks, minutes later of us heavily kissing.

"Hmm?" I hum, not sure what he was asking, his lips were too distracting.

"Had sex? Or done anything sexual?" He asks, pulling back slightly to look at me.

I nod. "Yeah."

His lips quirk up in interest. "Really?"

"I was a little whore back in the day," I say, because I kind of was. I was a horny little teenager and slept with basically anything that walked.

"Don't say that," Harry pinches my arm.

"But I was," I laugh.

"Who was your first?" He asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I chuckle.

"Do I know them?"

"Yeah," I shake my head at the memory. "It was Zayn."

Harry's eyes widen. "What? But...Zayn isn't...?"

"We were drunk," I shrug.

"It wasn't weird afterwards?"

"No, not really. We smoked and laughed about it. Only happened once though, would never do it again," I scrunch my nose up.

Harry lets out a small laugh, "wow. That's strange."

"It is." I agree, putting my hands on his thighs. "But, enough talk about Zayn and my whorish past."

"Louis." Harry gives me a disapproving look.

I grin and pull him in to kiss him, my tongue slipping into his mouth. I move to pull his hair, making a gasp leave his throat. My lips trail down to his neck, my tongue darting out and licking up his neck. I feel Harry shudder on top of me.

I ghost my fingers down to the waistband of his briefs. I pause for a second, waiting to see if Harry would stop me, though I didn't suspect he would. I continue and loop my fingers around the waistband. I pull on them, my lips pressed against Harry's neck, eyes closed.

Harry lifts his bum, allowing me to pull the briefs all the way down until they stop around his thighs. He does the rest, no longer straddling me. I open my eyes and meet his.

His cheeks are pink but he straddles me again, he brushes against my stomach and his breath hitches.

I pull him in and kiss him. This time it was slow, more intimate than the others. I want Harry to know that he can trust me and to know that I'll take care of him.

My hands move to his thighs. Harry pulls back a bit, our noses touching as he stares at me. I understand what he wants.

"Scoot up a bit, sit on my chest." I tap his thighs.

"I won't be too heavy?" He stresses.

I roll my eyes because that's just ridiculous. "You're perfect, love."

He nods slowly, rising himself up and crawls up so he hovered above my chest. I still haven't looked down at him, I keep my eyes locked with his. He sits down on my chest, half an inch below my nipples.

"Good?" I question, wanting to make sure he's comfortable.

"Yes," he breathes out.

Once I'm sure he's not uncomfortable, I drop my eyes down to his obvious erection, flat against his stomach, a bit of precome smeared onto his stomach. My cock throbs in my pants at the sight.

"You're so pretty, Haz." I say, my eyes flickering up to meet his. He's staring at me with such intensity that I've never felt before.

"Lou," he says softly and I surge forward and capture his lips in mine. It was an awkward angle but neither of us seemed to care. I take my hand out from under his thigh and slowly ghost my fingers over his cock, his lips freeze and a small whine leaves his mouth. I pull away to look at his face as I grip him, hard and smooth in my hand.

His brows furrow and his mouth falls open, dropping his eyes to where we made contact. His hips move a bit and I slowly start moving my hand up and down. Harry bites his lip, eyes fluttering shut.

I remove my hand and before he can make a noise of complaint, I have my lips around the head of his cock. The taste of pre-come spreads across my tongue and I quickly look up at Harry as he lets out a loud moan.

"Louis..." he breathes out and I could come in my pants just by hearing him say my name like that.

I suck on his head, watching him as he writhed around, hips bucking forward. I reach out with my free hand and wrap it around his thigh to keep him still.

"Hold still, love. You'll get to move in a moment," I tell him, pulling away slightly.

"Sorry," he flushes.

"It's fine," I kiss his inner thigh with a smile. I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock, loving the noises leaving Harry's lips. I slowly take him all in my mouth, swallowing around him. I start sucking him off, hollowing my cheeks.

"Ah—fuck, Lou." Harry moans, voice cracking and it was so hot. Hearing him like this and hearing him curse only made me take him in deeper.

I remove my hand from him and loop it around his thigh, pushing him forward a couple of times. Harry doesn't seem to get the hint, the feelings of my mouth around him was too much for him.

"Haz, you can move now." I tell him and he opens his eyes, looking down at me. His eyes were glassy and his pupils were blown.

He blinks, almost as if to clear his head. He thrusts forward slightly, heavy against my tongue. I make sure to keep my mouth tightly around him, letting him fuck into my mouth. His breath catches in his throat, hips moving slowly, experimentally.

He doesn't go deep, thrusts in only a bit before going back out and continues that way until I spread my palms on his bum cheeks and push him deeper.

"You sure?" Harry gasps, voice shaky.

I nod, keeping my eye contact with him. I know the only reason he's not going any deeper is because he doesn't want to hurt me.

"J-just tell me when—" he moans, "to stop, okay?"

I nod again. I move my hand off his bum and grab his hand which was twisted in the sheets and put it on top of my head. I give him a look of approval and he threads his fingers in my hair, pulling slightly.

His hips move again, this time going a bit deeper. When he's sure that I won't gag, he thrusts deeper into my mouth, the tip of his cock touching the back of my throat.

Harry throws his head back, a low groan leaving his lips and his fingers tighten around my hair. His thrusts are faster and he's now properly fucking into my mouth. I swallow around him, causing him to moan loudly.

Harry's torso is covered in a sheen layer of sweat, his dark curls sticking to his forehead. His skin is hot and sticky with sweat and he looks so perfect. So beautiful and perfect and wonderful and he's all mine.

I can tell he's close by the way his stomach tenses and by the way his thrusts get sloppier.

"L-Lou, I'm gonna—" and he comes right into my mouth, thighs shaking, eyes screwed shut and his pink mouth open. He pulls out my mouth moments later, eyes opening, wide and apologetic. "Fuck, I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to—"

I quickly swallow and pull him down to kiss him, temporarily shutting him up. He's not put off by tasting himself on my tongue. He pulls back, panting into my mouth.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Lou." He apologizes, voice raspy and shaky.

I smile, shaking my head. "It's fine, Harry. Stop apologizing, love."

"You're not upset?" He whispers, brows pulled together.

"No, I'm not." I kiss his lips sweetly, cupping his cheeks. The position must hurt Harry's back so I pull my lips away from his. "Come lay down with me."

He shuffles down and lays down next to me on the bed, his head on my shoulder. I pull the covers over us.

"Sleep?" I ask Harry, noticing the way his eyes droop.

Harry nods, "yeah."

He presses a soft kiss to my neck, arms around my waist. I smile, pushing his sweaty curls away from his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos :))


	28. Congratulations

I was exhausted this morning, my eyes barely staying open as the teacher explained today's lab. I had no idea why I couldn't sleep last night. I guess it was just one of those nights.

But to my luck my partner was Riley, a girl with short, messy blonde hair that was actually paying attention and writing down notes. She gives me a sympathetic pat on the back when she catches me nodding off.

"Rough night?" She asks, keeping her voice low as the teacher starts explaining the lab in the front of the class, telling us to pay close attention because we'd be doing it on our own next.

"Yeah," I nod. "Sorry."

"It's fine. The experiment is easy," she shrugs, pushing her wavy hair out of her eyes. "Take a nap, she's going to be up there talking for awhile."

"Thanks," I give her a small smile. She was right though, our science teacher loved making sure she covered everything, going over instructions multiple times.

I manage to take a 20 minute nap and when I wake up the materials that we need for the lab is on our table in front of us. I rub my eyes and yawn, blinking and looking across the room I find Niall looking at me, a grin on his face as he shakes his head.

"Nice nap?" Riley asks, setting down the sheet that we were gonna have to write down the calculations for our experiment on in front of me.

"It helped," I smile at her. "Thanks again for letting me slack."

"We all have our days," she smiles back. "Lab's pretty straight forward."

She starts explaining what we're supposed to do and I'm more aware of what's happening now, paying close attention to what she was saying. After Riley is done explaining to me, we get started. We had about 40 minutes until the bell rang and class ended.

Halfway through someone taps on my shoulder, startling me. Riley looks behind me and a small, amused smile forms on her lips.

I turn around and find one of my classmates standing there, a boy named James, he had a pale complexion, sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he was maybe three inches taller than me.

"Oh, hi." I say to him and Riley continues working, humming a tune I couldn't recognize under her breath.

"Hey, Harry. Can I talk to you?" James asks, his white teeth sparkling as he smiles.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Uh, I heard you and Thomas broke up," he says and I purse my lips, still feeling horrible about it.

"Yeah...we did." I say, uneasy.

"Well I thought since you're not with him anymore that you and I could go out. Tonight?"

"Oh," I force a smile despite how awkward I felt. "That's very sweet of you but I kind of—I have a boyfriend. Uh, Louis. I don't know if you know him, but um, he and I..."

"Tomlinson?" James raises an eyebrow.

I nod, "uh, yeah."

"Oh, alright. I didn't know, sorry."

"No, it's fine." I say and I appreciated his kindness.

"Congratulations," he smiles.

"Thanks."

"And tell him good luck at tonight's game."

"I will," I nod and he walks away, back to his table.

I clear my throat and turn toward Riley who looks like she's ready to burst out laughing. "Was that as awkward as I thought it was?"

She nods, snickering quietly. "Painfully awkward."

-

It's lunch time now and I walk over to the table with Niall, a bottled water in my hand.

Louis, Zayn and Liam were at the table, but as I get closer I realize that Perrie is sitting next to Zayn, laughing at whatever Louis had said.

"Oh look, it's my crush," Niall says and sits down in front of Perrie, right next to Louis. I sit down on the other side of Louis and grin at Perrie who grins back.

Zayn chuckles and Perrie pats Niall's hand while Niall pretends to cry.

Louis turns towards me and grins, leaning in and pressing a kiss to my lips. I hadn't seen him all day, usually I see him and the others in the morning but I was running late this morning and came to school 10 minutes into the first class.

I lean into him, opening my mouth a bit as his tongue pokes my bottom lip. Louis' mouth was soft and warm and he smelled so good, the scent coming off of him and the taste of his tongue almost making me dizzy.

"We're eating here," Zayn groans.

My cheeks heat up and I realize I forgot that there were other people around us. Louis didn't seem to care, pulling me back when I try to break the kiss, slipping his tongue back into my mouth. He smiles when Niall makes a disgusted noise. Louis pulls back then, kissing my hot cheek before facing our friends.

"No one told you guys to watch," he raises an eyebrow.

"We can still hear the smacking noises," Niall scrunches up his nose.

I open the water bottle and take a drink, leaning onto the table with my elbows. "Don't listen."

Zayn gives me an amused look, "is Louis finally rubbing off on you?"

"Literally," Liam smirks and Niall snickers at his joke.

"Yeah," Louis says, sounding serious as he nods his head.

I roll my eyes, not as embarrassed as I thought I'd be. I was getting used to them teasing me about Louis and I's relationship.

"Is this what you deal with everyday?" Perrie asks me, a pout on her lips.

"Sexual innuendos everyday," I nod, faking a frown.

"Poor thing."

"Hey, they finally got their heads outta their asses and are dating. We've waited an eternity for this," Liam says, waving a hand between Louis and I.

"They're allowed to do it once a day, two's the maximum otherwise I punch em' in the balls," Louis takes a bite from a baby carrot.

Perrie laughs and Zayn rolls his eyes.

"He actually does it," Zayn mutters.

"He's protective over Harry," Liam says.

"And defensive," Niall adds.

I rest my chin in my palm and hide my smile when Louis shrugs, not denying it.

Liam nods, "it's cute."

"But say anything bad about Harry and he'll actually try to kill you," Niall rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, remember that one time—"

"Okay," Louis interrupts them. "Can you guys stop talking about Harry and I like some obsessed fangirls?"

"But you guys are _so_ cute," Zayn teases.

"I know."

-

"I'll see you at the game?" Louis says, squeezing me tightly against his chest.

"Mmh," I hum, pressing my nose against his collarbone and taking in his scent that now clings to almost everything that I own. "Mum and Gemma will be there."

"Really?" He sounds surprised.

"Yeah," I mumble. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," he says quietly.

"Don't be," I pull back and look at him. "You're gonna win."

"How are you so sure?" Louis says, smiling.

"Because you guys are the best," I grin. "And because I placed a bet on our school so if you don't win I'm going to lose 1 grand."

He laughs, eyes crinkling. "You ass," he softly giggles after finishing his loud laughter.

"But I made you laugh," I hum.

"You did," Louis grins. "I love you," he says and places a small kiss on my lips.

"I love you, too."

-

Two hours later, Gemma, mum and I were driving to the school where the championship game was being held. Last year it was at Kingston so this year it was at our school.

"Is Louis nervous?" Gemma asks, turning around in the front seat to look at me.

I look away from my phone, "yeah. They've never won against Kingston."

"Ever?" Mum asks, surprised.

"The last time our schools won a game against them was probably 10 years ago," Gemma tells her.

"Wow. It'll be very exciting when we win tonight, then." Mum says and I smile at her optimism.

"I agree. They've been working hard for the past couple of months."

We get to the school quickly, the parking lot full of cars. Gemma, mum and I head to the field, finding Louis and Niall's family in the front row of the bleachers. We walk up the stairs and mum greets Maura and Dan and Fizzy, giving them hugs. Gemma and I greet and hug them as well.

It was cold out tonight, our breathes swirling in front of us every time we breathe out. I'm glad mum forced me into wearing an actual coat instead of just the hoodie I was prepared to leave in.

Mum chats with Maura and Dan while the sportscaster makes announcements. Pretty soon the teams are walking out of the locker rooms, Kingston walking out first and then our school following after.

Zayn and Liam are climbing up the stairs, saying hi to everyone before sitting down next to me.

"Excited?" Liam asks, grinning.

"Nervous," I tell him.

I spot Louis and Niall walking next to each other. I was too far away to properly see Louis' face but I could tell he was confident by his posture and the way he was talking to his team.

The match starts and I can feel a nervous bubble forming in my stomach. I want Louis' team to win, they deserve it much more than Kingston.

-

It's 3-3—next shot wins and I can't help but bite my thumbnail and tap my feet anxiously. It was nerve-racking, my stomach would drop every time the other team would steal the ball from our team and then I'd relax when they'd steal it back. It was like a game of cat and mouse.

Louis was doing great, he made two out of the three goals. Probably due to the fact that he runs so fast, flying past everyone else, the other team had a difficult time catching up to him.

"Jesus Christ," Gemma mumbles out, "this is making me wanna tear my hair out."

I glance at her and see her green eyes following the players movements, "tell me about it."

Mum hums next to us, agreeing.

I turn my attention back to the field. Thomas has the ball now, his long legs moving alongside with it, he passes it to a boy named Ken who passes it to Niall. Niall is the closest to the goal and there aren't much players around him as there are around Thomas and Ken so he runs with the ball, only stopping for a second to kick it into the goal as hard as he can and it goes in. It fucking goes in.

My eyes widen and I gasp, Gemma grasps my shoulder, laughing loudly in triumph.

"Holy shit!" She yells and the crowd screams too, and my eyes ring but I don't care because—holy fuck, Niall made the damn goal!

Niall's teammates run towards him, cheering and screaming as he runs away from the goal and towards them, the widest grin I've ever seen on his face. Niall just _won_ the game for our school, he made the winning goal.

I'm pulled up onto my feet by Liam, who crushes me into a hug, shouting in my ear, "WE FUCKIN WON!"

I laugh, shocked. "Wow, fuck. They did it."

A lot of things happen quickly and it's so much that I literally have no idea what's happening. The crowd is screaming so loudly. Liam, Zayn and Gemma and everyone else is celebrating, whooping in delight, cheering, laughing.

-

We're all waiting in the parking lot, the crowd has settled down and dispersed, the only people remaining were mostly families of the players. Zayn and Liam had to leave, telling me to congratulate Louis and Niall for them.

A couple minutes later the boys come out of the doors, loud as they all smiled and went to their respective families. Louis and Niall are last to appear and I immediately grin when I see them.

Everyone is cheering again and I don't have time to think before Louis is running at me full force, almost knocking me to the ground when he wraps his arms around my neck.

I laugh, lifting him off the ground, "you guys did it!"

Louis laughs and he sounds so happy, so satisfied. "Yeah, yeah. We did," he squeezes me tight before pulling back and pressing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss that quickly turns into his tongue entering my mouth. I kiss him for a second longer before I slightly pull away.

"Your family," I mumble against his lips, cheeks heating up.

Louis grins at me, his blue eyes filled with joy. "I fucking love you, Harry Styles," he presses his forehead against mine.

I blush, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis pulls away a couple of seconds later and is instantly engulfed by literally everyone else.

I pull Niall into a hug, feeling immensely proud of him. "You're fucking _amazing_ ," I tell him.

He laughs, squeezing me. "Watch that potty mouth if yours, Harry."

I pull back and squish his cheeks together, "shut up, you idiot."

"But thanks," he shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I made that. Fucking _unbelievable_."

"It was unbelievable. It was amazing," I let go of his face and hold his shoulders. "Liam and Zayn had to leave but they were freaking out, jumping up and down literally everywhere."

Niall chuckles, "sounds like em'."

I let out a huff, "this is crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS. I honestly feel so bad for not updating this story in SO long. I never forgot about it, I just have had so much on my plate recently along with writers block. I'm getting back into the groove so expect the next chapter sometime this week. I appreciate you guys so much, all the support and comments make my heart melt with happiness. Thank you so much for continuing to read this fic even though I've been a lazy fuck.
> 
> Also, happy 2017. It's a new year and hopefully great things happen this year for you all.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for your continued support!! Xx


	29. Cerulean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the note at the end of the chapter, please :) very important. Thank you.

We get home, mum kisses my forehead and says goodnight, heading upstairs after filling up Bella's food and water.

"Night, munchkin," Gemma messes up my hair and heads upstairs.

I take my coat off, hanging it up as I toe off my shoes and socks, leaving them next to the door. I head to the bathroom and pee, washing my hands and walking back to the kitchen.

I take out an apple and fill up a glass with water. I bite into the apple and Bella meows, strutting into the kitchen and hopping onto the island. I pet her, smiling softly at her.

"We won, Bella," I murmur and she rubs the side of her face against my cheek.

I down half of the water and am about to throw away the apple when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and see a text from Louis.

 **Louis:** im outside ur house

I don't question it and walk to the front door. I look through the peephole and see Louis standing there, rain pouring down behind him. I open the door and grin at him.

"That was fast," he says as he walks in, taking off his shoes and jacket.

"I was in the kitchen," I close the door, bracing myself as Louis throws himself on me, his fingers finding their way into my hair. I wrap my arms around his waist and make sure we don't fall over.

Louis lets out a big, long breath after a minute of us embracing in silence, "I'm so tired."

I smile and squeeze him, "you wanna go to sleep?"

"Yeah," he presses his nose into my hair. "I need a shower first, though."

"I'll wait for you," I say, my skin growing hot when his lips touch my jaw.

"Join me?" he murmurs and I definitely didn't expect that. My breath hitches and I nod slowly, unable to form any words at the moment—which was a bit pathetic but whatever.

Louis softly kisses my jaw, pulling back and smiling at me. His blue eyes twinkle and he grabs my hand, dragging me upstairs.

My heart speeds up and I almost trip over my own feet when we reach the top of the stairs. Louis chuckles, pushing the bathroom door open.

"Towels?" Louis asks, closing the door after us.

I nod towards the cabinet, "you act as if you haven't taken a shower in my house before."

Louis smirks and slightly shrugs before taking his top off, his already messy hair flopping back onto his forehead as he throws his shirt onto the floor. He starts to undo the drawstring on his joggers when he looks up at me and quirks an eyebrow.

"Showering with your clothes on, love?"

I blink and start to undress. "Funny," I mumble.

"You can go back to staring when we're both fully naked," he chuckles.

"How modest," I roll my eyes, a smile on the corner of my lips. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Louis grins, amused. "Oh, right. You've seen my cock before."

"Go ahead and act like you've forgotten about that, sure," I smirk back at him.

"I haven't," he wiggles his eyebrows and continues to undress. "You haven't either, I'm sure."

I look down and shrug, a blush on my cheeks.

"Nervous?"

"I've seen you naked. You've seen me naked," I quickly lick my lips.

Louis walks around me to turn on the water, water spraying out of the shower head. "Well, it's normal if you feel nervous. I do, too."

"Why?" I ask because sure, we've seen each other naked and Louis literally had my cock in his mouth before but for some reason this feels more nerve wracking to me.

"Well, this time we're both naked," Louis stands in front of me, his toes touching mine. I look down and smile. "And this time we're taking a shower. It might seem silly but this is probably more intimate than sex for you. Have you showered with anyone else before?"

"You know I haven't," I look back at him.

"That's probably another reason why this is more nerve wracking than you thought it'd be."

"Have you?"

"Once or twice."

"So why do _you_ feel nervous?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me," he says and grabs my hand.

I smile, "I never feel uncomfortable with you."

Louis nods and smiles, "that's good. But if you ever do, let me know, yeah?"

"Course," I purse my lips and nod.

"Now, we better shower before the water turns cold."

-

Louis' fingers are running through my wet hair and the room is pitch black, exactly how I prefer falling asleep.

I'm almost completely asleep when Louis speaks.

"What's your favorite color?"

I shake my head slightly and feel confused, "huh?"

"Your favorite color."

"My favorite color?" I mumble, sleepiness making it difficult to actively engage in the conversation.

"Yeah. I just realized that we've never talked about stuff like that. I always assumed that I always knew your favorite color, favorite season, favorite food. Stuff like that," he whispers and his voice is so soft that I'm almost lulled back to sleep.

"Hmm. Weird," I hum, the two words kind of slurring together.

"So what is it?" Louis pokes my ribs.

I groan and grab his hand, holding it between our chests. "Your eyes," I answer.

"My eyes?"

"What color are they?" I mumble.

Louis chuckles, "blue, I think. Sometimes green or gray. Never stays one color."

"Mostly blue, though," I say and despite my body trying to force me to fall asleep, I raise my head and look at him.

"Mostly blue," he nods.

"That's my favorite color."

It's dark in the room but I can make out his teeth as he smiles.

"Fucking cheeseball," he groans and pushes my head down. "You're ridiculous," he says but there's happiness in his voice.

I smile, "best color I've ever seen."

Louis presses a kiss to my wet hair, "thanks."

"What's yours?"

"Red."

"Why?"

"I'm not trying to compete for who's cheesier, but you had on a red shirt the first day we met," he says and I grin.

"You win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for breaking my promise and not uploading sooner :( I've been feeling down the past few weeks and really didn't feel like doing anything. But I was taking a shower an hour or two hours ago and I was listening to [for him. by Troye Sivan] and it immediately made me think of this story because I used to listen to it all the time while writing past chapters of this story. I felt a little bit happier than I've been feeling recently after the shower and the song and decided to use that little bit of happiness to write this chapter. It's a bit short but I wrote what I felt like needed to be written.
> 
> Anyway, so sorry for the weird uploads but I'll try to improve on it. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a nice week :)


	30. Carefree

I wake up the next morning with Louis on top of me, his eyes staring into mine as sunlight pours into the room from the little parts in the curtain.

I cover my face and groan, "creep."

"Up for a run?" he asks and sounds way too energized for the morning.

"Huh? Now?" I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he grins, he hops off of me and starts to look through my closet faster than I can take a breath.

I blink, confused. "Lou, what're you doing?"

"Getting dressed so we can go run," he says, taking out a hoodie and pulling it over his head.

I rub my eyes and yawn, "alright, weirdo."

Louis looks over at me and grins, "hurry."

I get out of bed and start to put on a similar hoodie and joggers as Louis. "Don't understand how you're so energized," I mumble.

"Probably left over adrenaline from the game," he shrugs.

"Alright, lets go."

Louis pulls the hoodie over his hair and turns around, grabbing my face and mushing our lips together. I laugh when he pulls back, a bit in shock.

"Love you," he grins and grabs my hand, quickly pulling me out of the room before I can respond.

While we're brushing our teeth I can't stop looking at Louis. Maybe it's the victory from last night but he looks different to me, in a good way though.

"Good morning, boys," mum smiles at us as we enter the kitchen, a steaming mug in her hands.

"Morning," I say and kiss her cheek. "Gemma's still sleeping?"

"It's Saturday," mum shrugs. "She's sleeping in, in guessing."

"Right."

"Where're you guys headed off to?" Mum raises an eyebrow and leans around me to glance at Louis.

"Running," Louis answers.

"Really?" Mum seems surprised as she looks at me, "you're running, Harry?"

"Well, he's forcing me." I roll my eyes and Louis laughs.

"See, even your own mum is shocked to find out that you're actually going to do something productive," he pokes my side.

"Hey!" I frown and slap his hand away, "I ran with Niall every morning, remember?"

Mum laughs.

"How long ago was that?" Louis smirks.

I squint my eyes, "I don't appreciate you guys teaming up on me."

"If we don't, who will?" Mum pouts.

"Real hilarious, mum."

"Anyway," Louis wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to his side. "We'll be back soon, Anne. I'll take care of him, promise."

Then I remember, "I need my inhaler."

"Got it," Louis digs into his pocket and pulls out my pale blue inhaler. "Shall we leave your mum so she can enjoy her morning?"

"Yes, please. Shoo," mum waves us away. "Have fun."

-

"Oh, fuck," I wheeze.

"Language, Harold."

"Fuck language," I fall onto my knees and catch my breath.

Louis laughs, "use your inhaler before you die." He throws the inhaler at me and I catch it, quickly uncapping it and pumping the air into my mouth.

I take a deep breath before I speak, "how are you not at least a little bit tired?"

Louis ran a lot, I get it. I mean he's the captain of the football team and he works out a lot but I've never seen him run so fast before today. We were out for maybe two hours and I'm beyond exhausted.

"Great lungs. Great endurance," he smirks and plops down next to me, leaning back on his palms.

"Ugh," I flop onto my back, my head hitting the grassy ground a little too hard and I wince.

"Careful, love."

"You weren't saying that when you were sprinting ahead of me and I literally almost died trying to catch up to you," I snort.

Louis grins, "don't be dramatic."

I glance at him and roll my eyes, a small smile on my lips, "I almost died."

Louis rolls onto me, his knees either sides of my hips. "Hmm, your mum would've killed me if I let you die on our run."

"You did promise her you'd take care of me," I pout and put my hands on both of his knees.

He smirks and grabs hold of my wrists, pinning them to the ground. "I'll always take care of you," he says and leans down, our chests pressed together.

My heartbeat picks up and my eyes trail down to Louis' pale pink lips, "I know."

Louis kisses me and I wriggle my hands which were still pinned down next to my head. Louis lets go, his hands going to my cheeks while mine go to his waist. He opens his mouth and before our tongues touch, we get interrupted.

"Ooh, how hot."

Our lips part and we look over to the front door and see Zayn and Niall standing there, grinning at us.

"You want our sex-tape?" Louis laughs and I hit him on the chest, pushing him back so we could sit up.

"Is there one, really?" Niall raises an eyebrow.

"No," I grimace at him. "But I'm sure if we did you'd never get to see it."

"Wha—why not?"

"Because that's gross."

"I mean if he's willing to pay, then..." Louis shrugs.

Zayn laughs, "how much? For future preferences, of course."

"You'd watch our future sex-tape?" Louis questions.

"We're not making—"

"Well, duh. You guys are hot."

"I mean, it depends then—"

"This is so weird."

"A lot of people would probably pay to watch you two have sex. Oh! And if Zayn joined—damn, you'd make a profit!" Niall exclaims.

"I'm a top, of course," Zayn shrugs.

"Jesus Christ," I pinch the bridge of my nose.

Louis laughs, "kidding! The only cock I want is Harry's."

I hide my face in my hands and shake my head, "unbelievable."

"But—I'm serious. If you guys ever make a sex-tape lemme know," Niall says.

-

"Party tonight," Niall says.

"Almost forgot about that," Louis hums.

"Party?" I question.

"The team and some other people will be there. Victory party," Louis explains.

"Oh."

"You going, Harry?" Liam asks.

"Of course he is. He's my date." Louis grins, cupping my cheeks and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I smile, "sure am."

Niall grins, "yay! I was prepared to grovel."

"I mean, you can still do that," I suggest.

Niall covers my face with his hand and I slap his hand away, grimacing.

"Perrie's going?" Liam asks Zayn who lights up a cigarette.

"Dunno. She's still mad at me," Zayn mutters, shrugging.

"What'd you do now?" Louis rolls his eyes.

Zayn blows out some smoke and scratches his head, "pissed her off last night. She wanted to go out somewhere and I said I didn't really care where we went and then she just ended our call."

"Dumbass," Louis snorts.

"How am I a dumbass?" Zayn frowns, "how was I supposed to know that she'd get mad over that?"

"She probably thought you didn't care at all," Liam shrugs. "You gotta act like you're invested even if you're not."

"Pretend to care?" Zayn raises an eyebrow.

"You care about _her_ , don't you?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't be with her if I didn't."

"Then show her you're actually paying attention," Louis tells him.

"Even if she's asking you about fucking _nail polish color_ or whatever the fuck, you know?" Liam says and I nod, agreeing.

"Alright. I'll give her a call later," Zayn purses his lips and passes the cigarette to Liam.

"And when you guys are having make-up sex make sure to credit us, yeah?" Louis smirks.

"Will do, Lou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling promises :) thank you for reading.


	31. Goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ! 4 months later of course. So sorry for the long wait guys, I know it's fucking frustrating but I recently got back into writing and I think I have a few more weeks left in me before I turn lazy again. Anyway, thank you for waiting and enjoy the chapter :)  
> Xoxo :3

It was raining as the five of us walked to the party being thrown at one of the team members house. My hoodie was up but somehow my hair was still wet.

"Why does it always rain when we walk to stuff like this?" I grumble.

Louis chuckles, amused. "We live in England, Harry."

"Thanks for informing me, Louis." I scowl.

"It's gonna be raining all week," Niall reports, skipping a few feet ahead of us.

I sigh and feel Louis take my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Cheer up, love." He grins.

Thankfully we reach the house pretty quickly and it's basically the same party scene I've seen countless times before. I usually don't like these things but it was for Louis and Niall so I wasn't going to be sour about it.

We enter the house and I hold in my displeasure as I smell a lot of gross smells.

Louis leans into me, "shots?"

I look at him, smiling at the look on his face. "You want to take shots?"

"Would you take them with me?"

I lick my lips, "what kind?"

"Vodka. Tequila. Whatever is available," he answers as he steers us towards the kitchen. The rest of the lads scatter, doing their own thing.

"Lets see," I murmur and Louis laughs.

I've never taken shots before, don't really know how it tastes but I'll give it a try.

The kitchen isn't crowded, just a few people grabbing drinks here and there.

There's a bottle filled halfway with tequila and Louis leads us towards it. I rest against the counter and watch as Louis tries to hunt down some shot glasses. Three people leave the kitchen together and now it's only us and two other people.

Louis rinses the glasses out and sets it down in front of us. "Do you want to do this?"

"Does it taste nasty?"

Louis smiles at my choice of words, "a bit. But you take it with salt and a lime so it's not as bad."

I nod and watch as he pours the shots and holds out his hand for my hand. I put my hand in his and Louis smirks as he licks a spot on the back of my hand and sprinkles some salt over it. He hands me the lime in the same hand and the shot in the other.

"Lick off the salt, take the shot and sallow, then bite the lime. Gotta do it quick so the taste doesn't catch up to you," he tells me and I nod.

I do what he tells me and my face immediately scrunches up, it wasn't what I was expecting it to be. It was a bit too strong.

"Ugh," I grunt and wipe the corner of my mouth. "Disgusting."

Louis grins and does the same thing I did but somehow he makes it look super easy and doesn't spill any and doesn't make a face afterwards, he only furrows his brows a little.

"It's an acquired taste," he smiles at me. "Vodka is way easier, no extra steps."

"Is there any around?" I ask and he looks surprised.

"You want _Vodka_?"

"I'll try it," I nod. One shot of it wasn't gonna kill me.

Louis looks impressed as he turns around and grabs an almost empty bottle of vodka from the other counter. He fills up the shot glasses again and gently pushes the glass towards me. I pick it up and Louis raises his as well, we clink glasses and down it. It burns my throats and I cough a bit, suddenly there's a can of coke in my hand and I take a gulp of it.

"Jesus," I shake my head. "How is that enjoyable?"

Louis laughs, "it's not. But it does its job quite well."

I clear my throat and take a sip of the coke. This was going to be my best friend tonight. "Shall we join the party?"

Louis nods but he grabs the front of my hoodie and pulls me in, his lips are on mine, soft and moist.

I wrap my free hand around his neck, pulling him in closer until our chests bump against each other. His tongue is wet and warm and familiar as it meets mine, making my head feel a bit cloudy. Louis pulls back a bit but a second doesn't even pass before our lips meet again.

Louis' arms are wrapped around my waist, one of his hands managed to sneak under my shirt and onto my hip. He squeezes and bites the bottom of my lip at the same time before he pulls away again, a sweet smile on his face.

I didn't realize how breathless I has gotten during that, my breathing was heavy and I wanted to taste his lips again but Louis steps back and grabs my hand and leads me to the front room.

*

Louis is talking with his team, their voices loud and boisterous. The two shots and half of the beer I had drank before giving it to Louis had kicked in and it was a bit difficult to concentrate on what all their voices were saying.

I look across the room and spot messy blonde hair that I think I recognized. I squint and wait for the person to turn around so I could see their face more clearly. The person eventually turns around and I do recognize them. It's Riley, the girl from my biology class. She seemed to be there by herself so I decide to go over there.

I turn to Louis and lean into him, "hey, I see a friend over there. I'm gonna go say hi, yeah?"

Louis looks at me and then looks over to my shoulder where I gestured to. He looks back at me and smiles, "alright. I'll be here if you need me."

He gives me a quick peck on the lips and I head over to Riley. I reach her and poke her shoulder, she turns around and grins once she realizes that it's me.

"Harry!" She exclaims and I could tell she was a bit tipsy, "I didn't know you partied."

I smile and shake my head, "I don't really. I'm here for Louis and Niall."

"Oh yeah," her eyes widen slightly. "I forgot that you and Louis were dating. So, how do you like the party? Drink anything nice?"

"It's a good party, I guess. And no, I didn't really drink anything nice," I scrunch my nose up.

Riley laughs, "vodka?"

"And tequila," I grimace.

"Wow, that must've tasted like shit to you," she makes a face.

"Absolute shit," I agree. "Who're you here with?"

She looks sheepish almost, her wavy hair falling in front of her face as she looks down momentarily. "Uh, well. Niall invited me, actually."

My eyebrows raise in surprise, "Niall?"

I never knew Niall and Riley had a thing for each other. All three of us are in the same biology class but Niall never mentioned it to me.

"Yeah," she blushes.

"I had no idea you guys were dating," I pause. "Are you? I don't want to assume things."

"Uh, we kind of are I guess. I don't know, I kind of wanted to keep it between us until we figured things out." She says.

"Where is he?" I notice he's not with her.

"Pissing," she answers. "He should be back soon."

"Well, don't worry. I won't tell anyone about it. Congratulations though, Niall's top."

She grins, "yeah he's great. It's going very well so far."

I was happy for them, Niall especially because he's my best friend and he's finally found someone he really likes.

*

I was talking to one of the guys on the team when I get tapped on the shoulder. I furrow my brows and look behind me. James was there, his bright blue eyes standing out.

I smile at him, "hey."

He grins at me, "I wasn't expecting you to be here!"

He's beyond drunk because he's yelling a bit too loudly and the music wasn't that loud. He was also smelled quite like alcohol as he talked.

"Yeah, uh, I'm here with Louis," I tell him.

"That's right, you're dating _Tomlinson_." He says and I don't really like the way he says Louis' name. He says it mockingly. "Where is he anyway? Shouldn't he be with you?"

I purse my lips, "he's with his team. He doesn't need to be with me all the time."

"No need to get defensive, was jus wondering," he smiles cockily. "Anyway, I was doing shots with some guys over there, want to join?"

It was then that I noticed the other person I was talking to had gotten whisked away so there was no one to save me from this conversation I really didn't want to be having at the moment.

"No, I'm good," I shake my head.

"Come on, it's fun." He grabs my arm and tugs on it.

I try to pull my arm from his hold but he doesn't let go, "I'm fine, James."

"Just one," he insists, not listening to me at all.

"Let go of me, please." I tell him, trying to free my arm.

He wanks me closer and I collide with his chest. I push him back with my free hand and glare at him.

"Let me go," I warn him.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. I'm just trying to have fun," he rolls his eyes like he was arguing with a child. He wasn't like this the other day, he was nice and now he's being a dick. I guess alcohol brings our hella the worse in some people. I didn't know what to do. I've never been in this situation with a drunk person before.

He tries to pull me closer but then there are hands on my waist and I begin to relax once I see who it is.

"Let him go," Louis says and I almost get scared by the tone of his voice. His eyes are narrowed as he comes in between James and I.

James eyes Louis and drops my arm, "what the fuck do you want, Tomlinson?"

I pull my arms to my chest and reach out to grab Louis' shirt before he can step any closer to James.

"It's fine, Lou. It's fine," I rush out when I realize quite how angry Louis really was.

"Is there a problem here?" A new voice says—it's Zayn. I sigh quietly, Jesus Christ. This was going to become a whole big thing.

I look at Zayn and see that he's halfway standing in front of Louis, his brows furrowed.

James assess the situation and looks at me, "hope he's worth the fuck." Then he walks away.

I didn't really know who he was directing that at but Louis steps forward and I wrap my arm around his waist to stop him, even Zayn puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, its fine, Lou. I don't care, okay?" I keep my arm around him but spin around to face him.

He's angry, his eyes fixated on the spot that James was standing at, his jaw clenched and he stood there unmoving.

"Louis, it's no big deal. Calm down," Zayn says to Louis, hitting him on the shoulder.

Louis lets out a big breath and looks at me, he gently reaches for my hand and holds it. "Are you okay?"

I nod, "I'm fine. Really."

He looks at me for a second before pulling the sleeve of my hoodie down to reveal the barely there pink mark on my stupidly pale arm.

Louis furrows his brows, "we're leaving."

"Leaving the party?" I question.

"Yes."

"No. I'm fine, honestly. I just bruise easily." I shake my head and pull my arm from his, covering the mark. "This party is for you and your team, we can't leave."

Louis turns away from me and looks at Zayn, "Harry and I are going home, tell Niall for me."

Zayn nods. "Will do. Be careful."

I sigh as Louis takes my hand and leads me towards the front door. "You're being dramatic, Louis."

Louis looks back at me and shakes his head before opening the door and walks us through it.

"I'm reacting as expected, Harry," he grits his teeth. "I should've beat the shit out of him for touching you."

We're on the pavement and I pull on his hand to stop him, he turns around me, still angry. I tug him closer and cup his cheeks.

"I'm fine, how many times do I have to say it?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

Louis sighs, "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know," I smile softly. I lean in and kiss his lips, pulling back I say, "I love you. Thank you for defending me."

"I love you. I'd defend you anytime, love." Louis grabs my hips and leans in to kiss me.

It makes me almost forget about what just happened. I caress his cheeks and smile.

"Should we get home before someone pops us?" I mumble against his lips.

Louis throws his head back and laughs, eyes crinkling. "You're a dork."

I roll my eyes, a fond smile on my lips as I got him to cheer up and laugh.


End file.
